Sophia?
by DerpPaws-McReedus-Caryl-LOVER
Summary: First Caryl Fanfiction- Anyways- This is what I would like to happen if Daryl found Sophia, alive. So whats gonna happen is Daryl searching for Sophia and finds her. Rated T for Dixon mouth.
1. Beginning

_**comment: my first Caryl story. :D I hope it doesn't suck. :( Sorry about cursing as well. Daryl says some things...well they all do, so yeah. Watch out for that.**_

"Sophia?"  
Daryl could see Carol's eyes as wide as pearls as she whispered the name of her lost daughter. Daryl watched her as her eyes started to water, she really missed her little girl, her eyes shined as tears glazed them, she sniffed as she realized that the sound was not her daught but a lone walker, she closed her eyes with regret and guilt. Daryl raised his cross bow and shot the walker in the head muttered "stupid thing..." as he got his arrow back.

Carol, Daryl, Rick and Andrea had been out searching for Sophia, Carol's daughter who had gone missing just a few days ago when a herd of walkers went through the highway, she was chased by two of them into the woods, which Rick later killed but lost Sophia as she went a different direction then back to the highway. After that Daryl had spent his time searching fopr the little girl, later falling off a horse, down a waterfall hill and got his only arrow stabbed into his side, also getting several wounds. Later when returned, he got shot by Andrea, gladly the bullet just missed his head and just grazed it, but it was enough to knock him out. Now here he was, a few days after still searching for this little girl, just recently getting into a argument with Carol and now he couldn't face her without getting a look of anger and regret.

Andrea put her hand lightly on Carol's shoulder and whispered something to her, Daryl saw Carol look up at Andrea with a smile and nodded to her. Daryl watched Rick look at the walker then at Daryl, nodding "walker hasn't ate recently" he told him gladly. Daryl nodded and smiled a little to show the relief he had inside.  
"just great" he murmured to Rick as he passed the dead walker to look for any tracks. Rick followed him, with Carol and Andrea right behind him. Daryl could hear Andrea cooing at Carol as she thought about her lost daughter, what Andrea didn't realize was that Carol wasn't upset because of her daughter, but because of what Daryl had told you a day ago, but Carol was sure glad to let everyone think she was sad about her daughter instead.  
Daryl wasn't that stupid though, but he wasn't quiet smart either, he just wasn't sure what she was sad about, so he decided to ignore her and do other things instead of try to cheer her up, after the argument what else could you do to help her, after the things Daryl said, it was surely too late to apologize to Carol, she probably hated him for it. It really bothered Daryl, but Daryl tried to think of other things, instead he thought of Merle and his dad when they would go hunting and get bucks and have a great time. He would try to remember his pals Jess and Buck who would hunt with them but later got killed by walkers. Now the thoughts of the past started to hurt Daryl, those times we're over, gone forever, never could have them again.

Daryl closed his eyes and sighed, blinking slowly Daryl thought about his motorcycles and the free-rides he would take on it. It made him smile, he let out a big sigh and wished he was on his motorcycle right now, driving down the free highway, with nothing at all on his mind, nothing bothering him, nothing to do. Daryl focused back on reality and lost his thoughts, checking trees and corners for any trace of Sophia.  
After another hour, it starting getting dark. "Alright, i'll go out tomorrow, we should head back now."  
Daryl suggested, Rick nodded. "Just you out tomorrow? You sure?"  
Daryl was fully sure, he needed alone time "I am sure. I'm not taking no old clumsy horse again though!" Daryl huffed as they made their way back to the farm, Rick just chuckled as Andrea and Carol took lead. Daryl took up the rear, following Rick. He checked behind him every once and a while. They reached the farm and waved their hands as they entered the field so no one would shot them, thinking they we're walkers...atleast Andrea wasn't watching. After Andrea shot Daryl and just missed his head but grazed it...Daryl was sure glad not to have her on watch for a while.

As they told everyone that they we're unsuccessful again, Daryl went to put his crossbow down and hang up the squirrels he had caught during the search. He noticed Lori making her way over to him, he looked up and rolled his eyes as she smiled and tried to be sweet "hi Daryl, Rick told me how well you did today, searching" she told him softly, tilting her head, hoping he was listening. Daryl didn't look at her, instead he went back to hanging up the squirrels and cleaning his arrows of walker blood and gore.

Daryl just simply replied "I ain't no child of yours. No need to treat me like one"  
Lori put her hands on her hips and sighed "I was just saying you did a good job. Daryl, whats up with you?"  
Daryl stopped what he was doing and glared at her "whats up with me? Look at ya! ya keepin' secrets from the group, why don't ya just tell us whats wrong with ya!" Daryl shook his head and narrowed his eyes "i'm fine mom" he retorted rudely. Lori just stared at him, her mouth open blankly "well, I don't know what to say...if you want to know what's wrong with me, then i'll tell you. I'm pregnant. You happy? Now your turn, whats wrong with YOU then?" she asked, crossing her arms. Daryl just laughed mockingly "damn women, get's pregnant durin' an Apocalypse, idiot..." he muttered and then sighed "ya don't need to know whats goin' on with me, i'm not gonna tell ya" he promised "i'm not" he glared at her, then looked away and walked off, Lori just stood there, her mouth open but no words came out, her eyes we're wide and she couldn't believe him.

Daryl walked off to the woods and sat down on a fallen over tree and put his head in his hands, giving a great big sigh, he shook his head. He didn't bring his crossbow or any weapon. It was just himself. Alone. In the dangerous woods, what was he thinking. Out there alone with nothing to protect himself with. Daryl sighed and got up, scowling himself for not bringing any sort of weapon, not even a knife. Daryl started back for the farm and when he got into the clearing, he waved his hands to show he was not a walker.

He went right over to Rick and put his hand on his shoulder with a light touch "Rick...I have to find Sophia" he begged basically. Rick looked at him, confused "why?" Rick asked, curiousity stabbed at him. What was with Daryl lately?  
"To make up for what I did wrong" Daryl explained, he felt bad, he wanted to make it up for Lori and for Carol. And for Sophia and Rick and for Andrea and maybe even Merle. Daryl looked at his shoes, he took his hand off Rick and sighed. Rick just grabbed Daryl's arm lightly and shook him "Daryl, you don't have to make up anything to anyone. I didn't watch Sophia as good as I should, it's more my fault then it will even be yours" Rick told him sternly. Daryl shook his head "I yelled at Carol, Rick. I yelled at her, abou' Sophia. I need to repay her. And Lori, I yelled at her as well. An' Andrea an' ya. I need to show all of ya that i'm good" Daryl started getting angry "and ya can't stop me!" he let out a grunt and stomped off, completely upset. Rick watched him go, shaking his head.

**_[IN PROGRESS]_**


	2. Find her for you

_**A/N :: Hey again! I promised chapter 2 to be better than the first! So, here you gooooo! :D**_

Daryl stared at Rick, he couldn't believe what he just told this man. He just told him about what he was wanting to do. He looked at his shoes, why did he share things with Rick?! Out of everyone, why did he even tell Rick this. Daryl sighed, only to get a chuckle out of Rick.

"Daryl, you have nothing to fix with me" he told him "I don't know about Carol and Lori though...they are women, got to watch what you say!"

Daryl and Rick started to laugh. After all they've been through, they actually we're laughing. Daryl was actually laughing with Rick. Daryl Dixon. Out of all people. Daryl Dixon and Rick Grimes stood there, laughing, at something that wasn't even that funny.

"Who's on watch tonight?" Daryl asked after the laughing died out. Instead replacing with panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Carol has it. We still need someone else to watch with her though" Rick told him, scratching his head. He knew exactly what Daryl was gonna say.

"I'm up for it" Daryl offered.

"Well...you we're going to go out searching tomorrow. Don't you need all your sleep to do good for that?" Rick asked, hesitation in his voice.

"Rick, i'm fine. I havn't got a minute of fuckin' sleep since this happened" Daryl basically begged in a reasonable way.

"Alright then. Don't start anything" Rick looked at him, cocking one eyebrow.

Daryl just nodded, not promising again though.

* * *

It was dark and the afternoon went quick. Daryl was on watch with Carol tonight. He started to make his way over to her, she was sitting on the hood of the Shane's van. Of course, Shane was dead now -and so was Dale- but they stilled called the can his, because it was.

He walked over to her, leaning against the driver door, looking up at her. She didn't look at him, just into the darkness in front on her, a knife in her hand, small knife. She had only that knife in her hand and a handgun on her belt, fully loaded.

He looked at her and opened his mouth, letting out a grunt "Rick said I would be on watch with ya"

Carol didn't look at him, simply saying "ok. If he says so"

Daryl sighed and kept staring at her "I actually offered" he told her. At at moment, she looked over at him, surprised.

"Ok" was all she could think to say. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah. Listen, i'm gonna find Sophia" he told her, reaching out his hand to touch her forearm, hesitating a moment. She didn't flinch at his touch, but kepe eye contact till he broke away to look at his shoes.

"Look, Daryl" she began "I don't know what you think you might owe me, but you don't have to do this. Everything your doing for me, just to find my little girl. You went through pain doing so...I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt." she sighed and looked at the knife in her hand.

Daryl slowly let go of her arm and stared at her "i'm not doin' this for a excuse of somethin'. I'm doin' it for ya. And i'm not gonna stop" he told her firmly. It was the truth though, he wasn't going to stop anything.

Carol didn't reply, instead she looked at her shoulder where a pure-white circular scar lay. She remembered how it happened like it was yesterday. Ed had pushed her against the hot stove which burned her skin back, he was upset after she told him about a their first miscarry, he got so angry he shoved her and next thing she knew she was burnt. It left a bad scar on her shoulder, she hated to look at it. It took months to close up.

Daryl noticed what she was doing "what happened?" he asked, staring at the clear scar on her.

"Ed burnt me after I told him about our first miscarry...he shoved me against the stove" she told him softly, hesitation and regret clear as she spoke.

Daryl could feel himself getting hot with anger. How did he think he could do that! "That fucker!" he growled.

Carol just looked away, the rest of the night was silent.

Tomorrow, for sure, Daryl was going to do his damn hardest to find Sophia. For Carol. For himself.

_**A/N :: Sorry for short chapter guys! I was in a hurry to get it done, have to go somewhere! :D Please READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. Found

_**A/N :: WOW. Chapter 3 already!? Finally actually got some free time, peaceful quiet time. YES. :D I hope you enjoy, as promised Chapter 3 should be longer than Chapter 2. c: ~ I hope you like it...I recently had wrote this and it all got deleted. :( I am soooo upset about that. There was no way to recovery it and I hardly remember most of I could remember, so hope you like.**_

"Daryl! Breakfest is ready!"

Daryl had just woke up, letting the light pour into his tent as his eyes adjusted to it. He had just got three hours of sleep after a long night watch. Most sleep he's got in forever. He was happy to get it,but it felt like nothing as his bones started to cramp, telling him to rest longer. Reluctantly ignoring him as hunger took over. Picking up his crossbow and a knife, he stepped out of the tent, to find his plate beside T-Dog's. He walked over and sat down at the picnic table they found in the attic of Hershal's house not too long ago. They we're having damn eggs again. For some reason, Hershal's chickes had the most disgusting eggs Daryl had ever tasted. He hated them.

"Urg. Damn eggs again." He grunted as T-Dog gulped his down next to him.

"Good morning. Sleep well?" he asked, wiping his mouth. T-Dog was always a messy eater.

"Best i've had in the last fuckin' days" he muttered, taking a slow bite of the eggs. Only to spit them out on the dirt.

At that same moment, Lori and Carol walked over, sitting across from the men.

"I see you woke up. How's breakfest?" Carol asked as Daryl took another bite of the horriable eggs.

"Damn right shitty" he growled. He was hunger as hell, but these eggs weren't going to help his hunger die down.

"I'm sorry for that. All we have now a days" Lori told him, eating her own eggs reluctantly. Carol just stared at hers. She hated the eggs as well, always hesitating before taking a bite.

"I'd rather eat shit" he huffed at her as T-Dog got up and accompined Glenn on watch "Taste better than these damn eggs anyways"

"Well, then go find yourself your own _shit"_ she told him, narrowing her eyes "our shit isn't what you like, if thats what you want" she walked away with her and T-Dog's empty plates.

Carol let out a sigh and got up "It's ok. I don't like them either" she picked up his and her plate and let the eggs drop on the ground "stay safe today" as the last thing she told him, before walking away to clear their plates.

He watched her go, then picked up his crossbow and swung it over his shoulder. Checking his belt to find his hunting knife on one side and a handgun on the other side, fully loaded. He got up and walking to the woods. Time to search for Sophia.

* * *

"Sophia!"

Daryl had been at the search for hours now, coming across a small shed house, old and out-of-shape. He walked over to it, called out Sophia's name first. But when he saw no movement or word of reply, he walked right up to the house, kicking the door down.

He raised his crossbow as he watched slowly inside. Blood marked the floor and smeared the walls. And as he made his way to the back door, he stopped dead in his tracks. A small handprint was smeared on the door. Only the size of about a teenage girl as the looks of it.

"You've been here...?" Daryl whispered softly, half to himself, half to Sophia who wasn't there to hear him. If this was even Sophia who was here.

Daryl opened the door. There was a trail of blood/mud. He reluctantly followed it. If this was Sophia, then she was bleeding. Either from getting bit/scratched or some other possiable way. He hoped for it to be the fact that she just hurt herself. But there was a lot of blood and by the tracks, she had stumbled some times, limping at others, trying to run at some points and even dragging herself also. Then Daryl stopped. Another set of tracks we're following hers. And by the looks of it, a Walker. He could see how it slowly dragged its way over to her, dragging a broken-ankle foot along the dirt. More blood followed and then there was millions of footprints as he stepped out into a open area. It was a dirt clearing, but he turned to a arena by the looks of it. The only tracks visiable we're Sophia and the Walker. Sometime's Daryl caught sight of his tracks as he spun around to examine the outbrake. It was a fight. Sophia must had got tired from all the running and moving, she panicked and tried to fight back. Blood and mud smeared the ground and he could see marks where the Walker and even Sophia had fell. Then he saw something under a bush. He looked closer, it was a women. Dead. All bloody and half-jawed. With a broken ankle and absent clouded eyes. The Walker. There was a stick in his head, that seemed to be beat in over ten times. Sophia did it. Sophia killed the Walker. But where was Sophia?

"Sophia!" Daryl yelled out, he was close. This was recent, no flys or animals we're at the Walker yet nor was it rotting, it was fresh. Killed within' a few hours or less. Sophia was close. Around here. He was going to find her. Fuck, he was.

Then he heard leaves russeling and a moaning came from behind him, he spun around to find a short-dirt-blonde haired young girl, covered with blood and mud. Dirt and guts covered her shirt. Her skin smeared in dark red blood and big clots of mud strayed across her and in her hair. Her hair covered in mud and water but was not that knotted up. She was wet at some point, her clothes soaked and she shivered. It was Sophia. It really was Sophia. Her huge blue eyes stared at him with horror and fear. Damn, he found her. Found Sophia. The poor fuckin' thing was as thin to the bone.

"D-Daryl?" she asked softly and raspingly. She had been crying, her eyes blood-shot red as well as glossy wet. She had been limping and when he looked at her ankle, it was twisted. Not broken but she had a bad sprain. She must have been running and tripped over something. A gash ran along her cheek, not too deep, but up for stitches. Then he noticed her shoulder, a deep thick hole-like gash was laid across the body flesh. Blood still oozed out, it was fresh. Recent. Just like the walker. Was she bit? Oh fuck, she was bit.

"Sophia. It's me. Daryl" he whispered softly, reaching out a hand for her, but she collasped, fainted.

He picked her up, she reeked of forest and blood. Sweat and gore. He felt her head, she wasn't running a fever or nothing, but as he felt her there, he looked closer at the gash. It was clear, that teeth had done it. She was bit. Something tore into her, bit her. Shit. She was bit.

He gasped in horror and slung his crossbow over his shoulder as well, started to pace himself as he ran back to the farm.

She was bit. Fuck it. Carol would be so upset now. She was bit.

* * *

"Carol?" Lori's soft whisper came. It had been hours and Daryl hasn't returned yet. They all started to get worried. Maggie and Hershal taking watch. After the barn house incident, they made sure to get rid of every walker they saw. They believed Rick now. Carol was just happy Sophia didn't step out of that barn.

Carol looked up, she had been cleaning her pocket knife. Daryl had given her a pocket knife a few days ago just to keep in her pocket just in case all her other weapons we're tooken away. She recently used the knife to cut up a peach she had picked off a peach tree she found just this morning. It was the only peach still good on the tree. And it was juicy and messy. She wiped at her knife violently, the juice woul stain if she didn't hurry.

"Yes?" she asked, not looking up from her work.

"You doing fine? I know Sophia hasn't been found yet...but Daryl hasn't come back. Have you got any sense of doubt she's living?" she asked hesitation clear in her voice.

"Daryl knows what he's doing. He trusts and believes Sophia is still out there. I believe him for that. Let him search. I would do the same for him" Carol quietly told Lori as she continued her work. Some pregnant women was not going to stop the search. She has a son and if it was Carl who was out there, she damn sure wouldn't stop searching.

"Ok" as all Lori said and she walked away.

Good, she didn't want Lori around right now. She was mad, how could everyone give up so easily? So Sophia really not mean much to them? What if it was Rick or T-Dog. Carl or Lori herself. Glen, Maggie or Hershal? Or even Daryl. They would search for them. Carol would atleast try her hardest. Same goes with Sophia. And herself as well. No one would stop her.

Then a yell came from the fence.

"Carol!"

Carol turned around. It was Daryl, Sophia unconcious in his arms. He found her. He really found her, she forgot all about their fight that had and ran straight for them, taking Sophia out of his arms.

"Oh my girl! You poor thing, Sophia..." she whispered, holding her tight.

Daryl pointed to her shoulder "Carol...she's been bit" he told her softly.

Carol stared at the deep gash on her shoulder, no arguing with him, because he was right. She was bit. All she could say was no, she softly whispered no and started to cry. Staring at her exhaused daughter in her arms as Daryl put his hand on Carol's shoulder, trying to calm her.

It was over. Sophia was bit.

_**A/N :: Well, what a ending for Chapter 3! Cliffhanger, yes it is! Sorry! I know you might hate me for it. :D But i'm happy about it. I love making cliffhangers, because that means you guys stay with me and keep reading! :D**_

_**Yeah! Please READ & REVIEW. **_


	4. Back but bit

_**A/N :: I know last chapter left you with a cliffhanger. Which was so mean of me. Nah, I thought it was funny. :D Thank you for the reviews. :) They made my day because they we're my first reviews! So on to Chapter 4!**_

Daryl fell to the ground as Carol took Sophia out of his arms. He just realised how exhaused he was, running with that dead weight for miles till he got back to the farm. He gasped for breath as his elbows hit the ground, stopping him from smashing his head. Shear pain shot through him and he groaned in agony, coughing and huffing for breath. Rick helped him up, letting him lean against his shoulder as Carol started to sob into her daughter's limb arm.

"Hershal!"

Daryl looked up to see Maggie and Hershal running this way, Glen right behind them. And after that everything was a blur, Hershal took Sophia and brought her inside, Carol sobbing into Lori's shoulder, later to go running after Hershal, Maggie and Glen went on a run for supplies while T-Dog and Carl looked for supplies around the farm and Beth searched the house for anything. Rick sat Daryl down in his tent and everything went black.

* * *

"He's coming around!"

"Daryl? You there?"

Voices surounded him and as he opened his eyes, he noticed he was in Hershal's house. In the same bedroom he had been in after he fell down that steep waterfall hill and got that arrow in his side as well as the bullet graze on the side on his head. He looked around. Rick, Glen and Hershal surrounded him, chatting away. Daryl blinked a few times, confused. Only now realised what had happened.

"Daryl? Say something"

Daryl looked up to see Hershal examining him with worried eyes. He blinked once more than opened his mouth slightly to say something but all that came out was a grunt but they understood.

"All that running made you pass out. You almost had a heartattack" Hershal explained to him. "Ran too much suppose, while dragging all that weight."

"Is-is she...ok?" Daryl barely got the words out. He was talking about Sophia and they seemed to notice. By now Glen had walked away to tell everyone Daryl was awake while Rick stood at the door, a concerned look on his face. Hershal still hovered over him.

Ignoring the question but staying on the topic of Sophia, Hershal slowly asked him "Before you passed out, you told Carol that Sophia was bit. Is that true?"

It was true. She was bit. Bit. It was the end. Had they already killed her? Or we're they waiting till he woke up while she sprouted a fever and slowly died? Or wa she already a walker? Had she died in his arms while running back to the farm? All these horriable questions swarmed in his head, thinking of possiable answers. He felt sick. After a few moments, he nodded to the old man "sh-she was bit..." he whispered raspingly, his throat aching causing him to choke and cough hard. His throat rough and stinging.

Hershal looked at Rick as his eyes widened "are you sure Daryl? Are you sure Sophia was bit?" he asked slowly and steadily.

What was this man doing? He was talking to Daryl like he was in some condition where he couldn't think straight, he wasn't stupid. He hadn't hit his head.

"I'm sure!" he grunted, with a cough following it. He was getting irrated. "Just 'cause I almost had a damn heart attack, don't mean i'm fuckin' stupid!"

Hershal just sighed "you know what has to be done, don't you?" he asked, not meating the angry redneck's eyes.

"Ya just gonna kill her, arn't ya? Kill her with no other thought than she was bit. Thats all that matters, right? She was bit, it's over for her. Death is the only other opinion" he pushed the vet with harsh words "sick. Y'all are all sick! Sick bastards! Go to hell and root the fuck off!" he yelled, spitting out each word with so much hatred, both the men flinched, even leaving Daryl himself to blink at his words. Hershal got up and walked away, leaving Rick to glare at him before stalking off. Good for them. They knew it was true.

Daryl laid back in the bed and cursed under his breath, closing his eyes. Right before he got to sleep, a banging came at the door and when he opened his eyes, Carol was standing there, a bottle of water and a bowl of freshly picked and sliced fruit. Daryl stared at the food, hungrily. His mouth beginning to water. Carol stepped towards him and stretched out her arms so he could get the food from her hands. He reached out and took the food, shiving a little as his fingers touched her hand, her sweet soft skin felt so smooth, it reminded him of a white feather-felt angel wings. He gasped softly at the touch before digging into the food, Carol watched him, not saying a word. But her eyes showed it all, she was happy, greatful of him but their was pain and fear in her eyes too. Then he noticed it. Anger. There was anger clear showed in her beatiful blue eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes darkened with anger. She hadn't spoke a word.

He looked up at her, for once taking a moment to study her, realising how beautiful she really was. Her bright blue eyes blended perfectly with her blonde short hair, her cheekbones set high making her smile even more beautiful and enchanted. Her soft lips had no tears or wrinkles, perfectly soft and smooth. Her nose was small but fit perfect with her looks. Everything was perfect about her and only now did he realise it. She was the one. Now was when he noticed it, after a while, he finally noticed where his heart was really set. It was to Carol. She was why he stayed with this group longer, not Merle. Merle wasn't here. No. He wasn't. Merle wasn't who he cared the most about, it was her. Carol. Beautiful perfect Carol. But he was afraid to tell her about his feelings, that she would reject him or run away and avoid him. That things would become awkward between them. He never fell in love, never really talked to a girl. Never to one as perfect and sweet as Carol. She was amazing. But he was afraid he would scare her, make her run away. He didn't want to frighten her or make her feel uncomfortable, so he kept it to himself, not giving any hints of affection or feelings. She hadn't noticed anything either.

Just realising how long he had been staring at her, - over five minutes - she started to look at him like something was wrong. Tilting her head, and the happiness replaced with worry and confusion, the anger was still there though. He just shook his head and let out a grunt,

"i'm fine. Thanks for the food" he looked up and she caught his eye before retreated slowly out of the room, leaving Daryl to stare after her in awe. He never got to ask her how Sophia was.

* * *

He finished scraffing down the fruit and drank all the water in the bottle, only afterwards feeling horriably full and sick to the stomach. He surely ate too much, too fast. He got up reluctantly and slowly but limply made his way to the trash can at the door of the bedroom, falling to the ground, grabbing the rims of the trashbag and bringing to down with him so he could vomit into it. After bad moments, it was over.

Daryl got up painfully and slowly dragged himself back to the bed, falling into it with a groan, he closed his eyes, no point in struggling against them, he was as tired as hell and the only thing better to do was bug others about nothing needed. But right as his eyes closed, the door flew open and a worried Carol ran in, "are you ok!? I heard bangs, what happened?" she demanded, running to his side and looking at him, waiting for a response.

"I'm fine. Ate too fast, vomited" he told her slowly and drowisly "nothin' new I suppose" he yawned as she chuckled. His eyes still closed, but shot open as she brushed her fingertips along his forearm.

"Asshole" she muttered with a small smile before getting up and walking away. He hadn't moved away from her touch, it was soothing and right after she left, slowly shutting the door soundlessly, he fell into a deep sleep. Something about her pulled at his heart, whenever he closed his eyes, he saw that beautiful face and her astonishing bright blue eyes. He couldn't leave the group, not for Merle or for himself. No matter what happened, he had to stay here. With her, for her.

* * *

"Daryl! You up yet?"

Daryl's eyes fluttered open and he let out a big yawn, it had been a week and they promised today to finally let him out. Over the week he was mostly left along to think and sleep, other times it was Hershal checking on him or Rick updating him about whats going on around the farm. Sometime's Carol even came in, mostly to give him food. But sometime's to check on him or tell her how much she owed him for saving Sophia. But today was going to be good. No more lying in a bed that hasn't been cleaned for months, he was going to get up and about. Back to his our routine.

He shot up, he felt as healthy as even. Really just needed two or three days to rest, turning into a long boring week. He didn't know what he was going to do first, hunt, make arrows, clean his crossbow, bug Glenn or Rick, cuss out Andrea when she flirted to him...then it hit him, the first thing he was going to do was eat. His stomach growling constantly, he put one hand on it firmly and moarned. He was hungry. And he was going to eat first thing.

"Daryl! Come on!"

Now realising it was Glenn who kept calling for him, he stood up reluctantly, cursing under his breath. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Glenn was sitting at the table eating more fruit. Thats all they never had. Fruit. Maybe he wasn't going to eat first thing. For groaned, longing to take in the juicy taste of squirrel freshly cooked. Then he noticed Carol, she was standing over the sink washing a bowl, not even noticing he entered the room till Glenn announced his presence with a greeting, waying his hand for him to come over and eat some fruit. Not really wanting any, but was hungry enough to take them, he sat down beside Glenn and scraffed them down like someone was going to take them.

Glenn slapped him on the arm softly and started to laugh as Carol turned around and eyed him "hungry enough?" was all she said as a smile spread across her face and next thing she knew she was laughing with Glenn as Daryl glared at them.

"Ya try bein' held up in a room for a fuckin' week!" he scowled "ya will feel like a damn fuckin' anaimal!"

Glenn held his tongue but Carol kept at it, she knew there was nothing Daryl really could do to stop her. Glenn didn't laugh anymore, he knew Daryl was capable of bruising him. He instead scooted over some to give Daryl more space which only made Carol laugh harder. She got the easy end of the deal when it came to Daryl.

Daryl, still glaring at Glenn, got up and plomped his bowl in the sink, ripping his eyes from the scared Glenn to stare at Carol, she suddently stopped laughing and returned the eye contact. Finally satisfied with her quietness, grunted and left the kitchen. 'Ol Daryls back.

_**A/N :: I am sooo sorry for the long wait. c: I made you poor people wait 3-4 days for this. D: I feel bad, but also happy with the fact I did 2,059 words! WOOP WOOP. But then again, I still happened fullfilled y'all on the cliffhanger. Won't know anything about Sophia being bit till Chapter 5! :D Hate me? XD**_

_**Please, READ & REVIEW!**_


	5. dumb pregnant bitch

_**A/N :: I am in such a great mood! Thanks to  .37 my day has been brightened and inspired to write more of this story for you lovely people! :D Chapter 5 is here, and your cliffhanger will be lifted, enjoy and have a amazing day, I know I am!**_

Daryl's eyes flung open, he was back in his tent. His cold worn-out tent, wishing to be back in the bed instead, the soft warm bed inside. He sighed as he lifted himself up in a sit-up, slight pain in his chest from the heavy breath he took as he pulled himself up. He picked up his crossbow and exited his tent.

Looking around, he saw Carol with Lori making breakfest, T-Dog and Glenn on watch, Rick helping Hershal fiqure out a plan to search for supplies, Beth hanging up wet clothes and others doing whatever the hell they do. Daryl walked over to the old wooden picnic table and sat down.

Lori quickly took notice of him and nudged Carol slightly, hoping Daryl didn't see. But he wasn't blind, he saw what she did, damn clear. He watched Carol look over at Lori as she whispered something, then watched as Carol growled at her, almost spilling the drink she was pouring - water, all they have now-a-days -. She glared at Lori then turned around to face Daryl. His eyes widdened. She was wearing a floral dress. It was a beautiful clean white with red and blackish roses on it. Thin strapes held the dress up from falling, the dress was loose mostly but tight around the chest, barely covering. A lot of skin showed, the dress was cut off only just above her knees and he couldn't stop staring at how beautiful her legs we're, perfect legs that he wish she would show more often. He stared at her a moment longer, the wind slightly blowing the dress, making her look even more amazing.

Realizing how long he'd been staying, Carol looked at him with concern covering her face, the same look she had on the day he stared at her when she was checking on him. And he saw it, again. The anger she hit. He could see it in her eyes. Deep. She was good at hiding it. But Daryl noticing almost everything, he could see it.

"Daryl, you tripping over your feet there?" Lori laughed, making Carol turn a light shade of red and quickly look away and go back to filling the rest of the almost-clear-clean glasses with the fruit juice she got from some peaches, not water. Daryl loved peaches. Especially hers.

Daryl just growled, looking away as his own face turned red "fuck off woman" he warned lowly. Lori stopped her laughing, knowing he shouldn't bug him.

"Sorry to interfer with your love-life..." she muttered, hoping Daryl didn't hear, but as always he heard. He had eyes like a hawk and there was no way he could stop himself from retorting back.

"mind ya own damn buissness Lori" he told her rawly, his blue eyes turning dark with rage "ya best shut the hell up, ya love-life is worse than any!"

Lori's eyes widdened and Daryl averted his eyes to Carol as he saw her drop the bottle of juice he got, spilling the cups. Glass breaking and juice going everywhere. He saw Carol clench her right wrist and mutter something as she stiffen, he could just see bright red liquid starting to ooz through her fingers. She was cut, from the glass.

"Great! Now look what you did Daryl!" Lori spun on him, glaring with anger, her hands on her hips before she turned to help Carol "are you ok? You hurt?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, it was fucking odvious she was hurt, blood was running down her damn wrist, yeah. She's alright. Just a wound, she's not hurt, Fuckin' bitch Lori.

Carol looked up at Lori, no pain shown in her eyes. She's been through worse. Just like him. She sighed and stared at her wrist, carefully releasing her hand from it, there was blood all over her hand and on the wound on her wrist, it was deep, a piece of glass was stuck in it, hanging out just in reach for something to grab. She looked up at Lori and let out another sigh before shivering "just cut my wrist..." she muttered, she was acting like it was no big deal, but then again, what she has gone through, it really isn't anything big.

Daryl took a step closer, grasping her bloody wrist and looking at it closey. He was aware of Carol's soft gaze on him and also Lori's burning glare as she tried to eye contact with him, but he simply ignored the immature bitch and looked at Carol "I can get it, lease I can do" he grunted before reaching out with his free hand, hesitating more a moment before delicatly reaching for the glass and slowly pulling it out. Carol didn't flinch a bit, but she was still stiff.

When he released her and threw the glass away, she quickly took a rag and swipped at her wrist softly, groaned as she did, the pain getting worse since the main deep cut was free from it's cutter - the piece of glass - while Lori on the other hand cleared up the juice and the glass, cussing softly and quietly, glaring at Daryl every now and then.

Daryl simply sat back down, putting his crossbow on the table, just now realised it was over his shoulder through out this whole time. He sat there, watching them clean up. Merle suddently coming to his mind, if Merle was still here, he most likly wouldn't even be with them right now. And Sophia, she would never have been found...maybe never getting lost, or even being found by someone without him. Taking the pride he liked. He pushed the thought away and focused on watching them clean.

* * *

It had been around a hour, no watches or clocks can't really tell, and they finally finished cleaning. Daryl, Lori and Carol sat at the picnic table. Lori fidgeting with her fingernails while Carol examined her wound once again. Daryl staying quiet, keeping his gaze locked on Carol, not at her eyes but her wrist as well.

"Pretty bad, huh?" Carol looked up at him. He looked at her and thought for a second. Then nodded.

"Could been worse" he muttered, looking back down at her wrist, feeling her gaze still rested on him.

"Bad enough" Lori grunted, anger building up again. The damn woman didn't know when to shut up. She couldn't control her feelings that well.

"What that suppose to mean?" he spat the words out with pure fury. He was inraged now. This pregnant woman thought she could accuse him of such a thing. He knew what she was thinking, she was thinking that he made the whole thing happen and he didn't like it.

Carol sighed "It means nothing" she told them both firmly, looking from Daryl to Lori, then back to Daryl "just a accident, my fault. No need to qaurrel over such a little thing"

She was right but he wasn't going to let Lori get away too easy. He was stubborn like that. "bitch needs ta learn when ta shut 'er trap!" He growled.

Lori put her hands on her hips and tilted her head "oh. so this was _my_ fault, huh?" she accused crudely.

Daryl about had it "ya the one gettin' pregnant durin' a fuckin' apocalypse and frettin' over poor Rick 'nd Shane. Damn, ya don't know shit, do ya?" he told her dryly, full of anger, he snorted in disgust "'nd ya think ya can accuse me of somethin' that has hardly any meanin' ta it. I fuckin' helped Carol get that shitty glass out o' her wrist. Don't ya dare turn on me, i've done a damn fuckin' lot o' shit for this group 'nd ya really are pushin' it on me" he couldn't stop himself from the outburst "ya go try huntin' someday or lookin' for a child no one else seems to has interest in. Go try to get sweaty and dare to risk ya life for a group that hardly likes or trusts you, ya don't know shit 'bout me and ya never will. I've been through hell 'nd back and ya...well ya just prancing 'round in your fantasy world while we get stuck with shit. Wake up and kill a walker for once, maybe _then_ ya'll understand" he was finished. Out of breath, but damn glad he said that. It was true, he risked his life to do things for this group only to get treat with shit, only thanks he ever gets is from Carol. A pat on the shoulder or a grin would be the most he got from Rick. T-Dog and Glen acted too much of kids to thank him for anything. And the farm folk don't care about no dirty-mouth-irrated-roughneck like him. Merle was really the only one who cared. Maybe Carol, but shit. She most likly hated him now...maybe even before, he's been a son-of-a-bitch to her, but she forgives him, because she's been beat, abbused her entire life. Her mother, siblings, husband...she told him her father was the only on who cared about her, brought her hunting, she knew too much about guns, rifles, hand-guns, shotguns, etc. Knew them all. How to use them and a fuckin' damn good shooter.

"Daryl..." he was broke from his thoughts to see Carol staring at him with wide eyes, Lori had ran off crying after his speech, he hadn't noticed her absence.

He grunted softly, averted her eyes. Looking down at his shoes as he shuffled his weight from one foot to the other, rocking slightly.

Carol was still staring at him, her eyes wide and mouth open. Her left hand still clenching her right wrist now, she was squishing it lightly, but after his outburst she tightened her grip, pain shoting up her arm. She didn't know what to say, she just stared at him, stiff.

"Dammit" he muttered softly, just allowing Carol to hear it, she didn't move at all. Her breathing was soft and slow. She was in complete shock, trying to take in what just happened.

"Daryl..." she shook her head and looked down at her shoes "we care about you" she softly spoke - almost whispered - the words to him. He knew she meant the group when she said 'we', but he couldn't bring himself to believe her, instead he decided to retort rudely.

"Then show it" He growled hotly, he was thinking about leaving at that moment but his feet betrayed him and stuck in place. Shit. She would get a chance to retort back to him, make him feel like damn crap now. Just great. Fuckin' great.

But she surprised him, she wasn't angry, the anger deep in her eyes we're still there, but not at him, she was delicate and kind to him and her words sounded like they came from a angel "I do" she told him, a thin small smile spread across her lips and she looked back up at him with her striking bright blue eyes, her gaze was soft and understanding "After Sophia, I had no one left to hold on to, to talk to and be happy with. Someone who makes me feel I can keep going, keep living. That I _can_ survive this world, they would help me. Sophia did that. But she was gone. And there was no one left for me." she looked down at her shoes once again, fighting her hardest to hold back the tears warning to come out.

"Carol, ya have me" he froze. Had he just said that? It just slipped out of his mouth before he could think, he said it so softly and caring. He never thought he could sound like that and Carol was odviously shocked, surprised and...Happy?

"I know. You did everything for me while Sophia was gone, and you brought her back. She's here, with us. And thats all because of her. Thank you" She looked back up at him, the tears suddently vanished and a new shine overtook them, her eyes gleaming, she let the smile she had on grow.

"I would never have stopped searchin' for 'er, never. I don't give a shit wha' Rick says, he wouldn't be able to stop me" he told her. He remembered when he told her he was doing it because thats all he has left to do, nothing to do, so why not search for poor little Sophia. But it was more than that, she knew it too.

"Thank you, you are a good man Daryl" she told him before turning and walking off in the direction on the clothes line. She was going to take down the now-dry clothes. What a woman, she really does work her ass off for them. He watched her a little longer than got up and walked away, not forgetting to pick up his crossbow and sling it over his shoulder.

* * *

Daryl had been worrying about Sophia all day, she was bit, was she alright? did they kill her? Was she held up, did she have a fever yet? Had she already turned? Was she ok? All this questions swarmed in his head as he cleaned his crossbow. He got up instantly, enough though about her, it's time to go see whats going on with the girl.

He walked right up to Rick and grabbed his arm roughly, he was talking to Carol, but stopped as Daryl spun him around to where the two men faced eachother. Face to Face. Irrated Roughneck to Leader-like Used-To-Be-Sheriff (Father as well). The anger in Daryl's eyes grew as he stared at the man.

"What the hell ya been doin' 'bout Sophia?" he growled "Kill 'er yet?"

"No, Daryl" Rick said softly, trying to calm the angry redneck.

"Oh, so ya don't got the fuckin' balls, so ya let 'er get the fever and slowly suffer, huh?" Daryl gripped his arm tightly "or is she already a damn walker?"

Rick blinked, just shaking his head "We havn't done nothing. She's inside, sleeping. She's ok right now. All cleaned up and healthy"

"The bite?" Daryl looked at him harshly "what ya do 'bout the bite?"

"It's still there, she hasn't got the fever yet. Just a lot of blood lost" Rick informed him gently.

"Not yet?" He asked, growling, narrowing his eyes.

"Daryl, stop." He looked up to see Carol staring at him "Sophia's fine. They havn't touched her"

"Ya sure?" He asked her, more calm like.

Carol nodded, a soft smile spreading across her beautiful crack-less lips "absolutely"

Daryl stared at her for a moment more, then let go of Rick - after giving him one last glare -, then stalked off. He was going to go see Sophia. She was bit. By tomorrow she would brake with a fever. He had to see her before she got worse.

_**A/N:: WOW. Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows. :) I am very happy for that, and here's the chapter for you. Next chapter you will see the conversation between Sophia and Daryl go on, more Caryl fluff in the next chapter! :D WOOP, 2,649 words! I am sooo happy.**_


	6. it was a dog

_**A/N :: I'm in such a writing mood, I can't stop typing! :D So many ideas for chapters are swarming in my mind! So, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it..I havn't been so proud of my reviews latly, I hope I have people reading this. D: Only have really four or five reviews, I thank Future Mrs Riggs  for her reviews. :)**_

Daryl stomped across the yard, they weren't even going to let him know about Sophia when he found her, he found her bit and sayed her little ass from creeping death. And they do this to him, give him smiles and pats, saying she's alright, sleeping peacefully, not knowing if they mean sleeping forever or taking a nap.. So he refused to let their answers reassure him and instead went to see for himself. He heard soft light footsteps following him. Carol.

"What's wrong?" He looked over to her as she walked up beside him, keeping pace. She looked at him, waiting for a answer.

"Nothin', need ta see for my self is all" he told her quickly as he entered the screen door, she slowly followed him, saying no more, keeping her eyes on his back as he took lead.

He strambled up the steps quickly with Carol quietly following. He slowly opened the door to see a sleeping Sophia lay soundlessly on the neat bed. She looked both peaceful and afraid, fear for someone who was violent would walk in, grab her and yell at her to get up. Someone whos her blood. And now is dead. Ed. Her father, she had nightmares about him hurting her and her mom.

"Sophia?" Daryl looked to see Carol kneel down beside the bed and lightly touch Sophia's arm, she suddently stirred, her big blue eyes opened taking a moment to focus then landing on Carol once averting from Daryl who stood in the door.

"Mom?" she said after a yawn, sitting up in the bed. She stretched out her arms then looked at Daryl.

"You sleep good, sweety?" Carol asked in a tender soft voice, Sophia looked back at Carol, her blue eyes darkened with fear. Fear, that Daryl saw all the time when Ed was around her. She shook her head violently.

"I dreamed of daddy...he was trying to hurt you, he hurt you...then...then came for me..." she slowly muttered, tears rolling down her soft cheeks, Daryl stared at her in horror. The poor kid. Couldn't ever get rid of her horriable father.

"Oh baby. Don't you worry. I'm ok and your ok. I'll never let you go again, I promise. I love you Sophia so much, your everything to me" she hugged her daughter passiontly and kissed her on the head "he's gone and will never come back. forget him"

Sophia slowly nodded as Carol pulled away slowly. Both of them had tears in their eyes, burning to get released.

Daryl moved closer, looking at Carol then to Sophia, then back to Carol. He didn't know what to say when he opened his mouth, so he just closed it again hoping Carol would understand. She just gave him a tearful smile, seeming to understand. She looked back at Sophia.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, Daryl could see her eyeing the bite wound on her daughter's shoulder. She was waiting for the fever. She knew she would loose her daughter soon.

Daryl got down on his knees and gently examined the bite wound, it was deep, but not too deep. Hershal had got it to stop bleeding, no real damage other than that it will leave a big clear out scar, if she makes it that long without no fever, which Hershal didn't bet on it. Daryl looked at it closely. Sophia did good, she fought off the walker, herself. And now she's here. For her last moments. With the group, to be the last things she see's before she's gone.

"Daryl, whats wrong?" Carol was staring at him as he examined the wound with a confused face on, he looked up at her. Then back down at Sophia. Sophia at her big-blue eyed gaze resting on him, both of them stared at him with a uncertain look, he bugged him but he shrugged it off. Something about the wound was bigging him, it was offly small, and taking longer than should for her to get fever. It took Jim just a few hours, maybe less. This was odd. He looked closer at the blood-cleaned wound. Hershal did good, but if it was any worse it would never have stopped bleeding. She lost blood, not enough. It was a small bite now that he looked at it, only a walker that used to be a kid would be able to give such a small bite. But the walker in the woods he found was not a kid at all, it was a adult. A used-to-be woman. It struck him like gold. Sophia hadn't remembered anything but then again she wasn't bite from a walker at all. It was not a walker. And not that he looked closer he realised what the bite was from. A dog. A dog bit her. Not a walker. A dog.

"Sophia, did ya find a dog while ya we're out there?" he asked her suddently, meeting her curious gaze. He could see her thinking about on things.

"Uhh...yeah" she told him shyly, she barely spoke above a mutter, her voice soft and quiet, her gaze still looked on him "I did, it ran away though"

Daryl turned to Carol then, she was staring at him with confusion and he could feel a smile twitching at the side of his mouth, he didn't let it get any bigger from a small thin-lipped smile. Relief flooded over him.

"Carol" he begun to tell her the great news in a relieved happy voice "a walker didn't bite 'er. A dog did" Sophia stared at him, her mind swirling, then she remembered. A dog did bit her. She was walking through the woods and she found this dog, it was starving. Weak. Tired. She reached out to held it, kneeling down, it was a big dog. A german shepherd. A weak one, didn't seem able to run. It growled low to show it's wariness and she reached out for it, her shoulder right in it's face as she petted it's head, then it sank it's teeth into her shoulder and she pulled away with a scream and ran. The dog didn't follow, just lay there, weak and exhaused. And she ran. Oh her way she found a stick and killed a woman walker, it was easy. The walker was weak and she kept running, and then Daryl found her. And everything was ok. So she passed out, out of both being exhaused and relieved that she was saved. She would be ok. Daryl found her. He's her hero. She was thankful for what he did.

"I remember" Sophia said softly and slowly told the whole story that suddently popped into her mind. Carol and Daryl listened closely, Daryl having a proud look on his face after she spoke about killing the walking and him saving her. Carol had a relieved hopeful face on, her daughter wasn't bit by no walker. She was going to be ok. No fever. No nothing. Ok. She would be ok.

"Oh sweety" Carol hugged Sophia again, silent tears rolling down her face, tears of joy. Relief. Sophia was all she wanted..until she met Daryl. She isn't broken, not as broken as before. Sophia is back and now that both Sophia and Daryl are hear it feels like two puzzle pieces have been put back into place. She looked from Sophia to Daryl, a smile spread across her face the tears disappearing. Daryl returned her smile before looking back at Sophia. His smile wasn't big or noticeable. Just a small thin-lipped crooked curve of his mouth that Carol knew as a smile.

Daryl was a wonder. A ghost in the nightly forest. Carol observed him whenever she could without getting caught. He was a wonder to her. And now after what he did to find Sophia, she was more than greatful. He didn't do it for her, she knew, it did it for him. Not Sophia. Not for Carol. For himself, he wanted to, he didn't need to or had nothing other to do, those we're just used excuses for his hard work and desperate searching. Obviously why he perferred searching alone most of the time.

"Daryl?"

Daryl was broke away from his thoughts to look at a wide-eyed short-blonde haired 13-year-old he saved just the other day, she was smiling and waiting for him to say something, so he opened his jaw, wondering what to say, so he went simple, why not ask her what she needed "yes?" he didn't want to say 'what ya want?' or 'what?' or something, it would sound rude, so he went with a simple ok answer.

She smiled at him again, even bigger this time, her eyes full of love and relief "thank you for saving me" she told him softly, obviously trying to control her excitement. She was back and she was ok. This was the best day ever for her in her entire life, no matter if they we're in hell where anything could go wrong.

"Aww hell, kid" he rubbed the back on his neck, but kept eye contact "nothin' Shane o' Rick wouldn'-"

he was cut off by Carol's soft voice as she touched his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze, interuppeting him "Shane and Rick were ready to give up" she admitted, but it was sure. Shane would say it himself, he didn't give a fuck about Sophia. Rick knew searching couldn't keep on going till a herd killed them all, he gave it a few days then gave up. Not Daryl, he knew she was out there. Somehow, he knew she could take care of herself. His ears turned red and he looked at his feet, a grin coming across his face, he did something good. Something great, amazing. He made Carol and Sopia happy, everyone happy. He made himself happy.

"shit.." he muttered softly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. No one even was happy for something he did. Usually they either didn't care or yell at him for risking his life for something no one else would have done. And thats what happened, his risked his life to find her when no one else would go on another search after a week. But there was so yelling, no 'whatevers'. No beatings or arguements. No blood shed either. Only happy smiles and 'thank yous'.

Carol smiled to him softly, her hand still gently gripping his forearm. She didn't let go, her grip wasn't tight, but it wasn't loose either. It was firm, something he most likly couldn't get out of..or wanting to get out of, when he thought about it. He let his eyes met hers before ducking his head as his cheeks flushed.

And then a feeling rose in his stomach, filling his body, a warm tender feeling. He never felt it before, but he believes it was directed and contained Carol and Sophia. They we're his family, all he got. Merle was gone, who else did he have, they we're the only two who smiled at him with true emotion, the others just smiled at him so he wouldn't hurt them. But these two people in front of him, they will share each emotion, no hesitantion. Make him mad, angry, furious. But they wouldn't hold back, they expressed what they really felt to him and he loved them for that. He didn't know if he would even be brave enough to show or say it, even though he didn't want to. But it would ache and pull at him forever and drive him nuts. For now, he decided to enjoy this new feeling. He smiled back at her, meeting her gaze, no hesitation.

* * *

It had been a about three week since Daryl brought Sophia back and now the little girl was helping out whenever she could, stubborn to get to work and pay up for her missing days. Carol was happy she was helping but anxious to get her to rest while Daryl was proud of her work and fustrated at her stubborn-self towards not resting whenever her other urged her to take a break. The little blonde would not stop, when she had nothing to do, you could find her begged to help out with something or doing the most least thing needing to be done. She worked her damn ass off, no doubt. But it worried Daryl of her hardwork, she would sweat and breathe hard, having to catch her breath. Daryl decided to take action, and confront her. Redneck to little girl.

It was a particually hot day and Daryl had mid-watch, offering Sophia to take it with him. She, as always, gladly accepted it. Happy to be doing work. They sat beside eachother on the hood of the old RV of the long-gone Dale. Sophia had been told about Dale and Shane's death, she took no effect, just shrugged and said 'ok'. She swung her legs and hummed, looking out into the clear pastue. Oddly, no walkers were in sight. She had a hunting knife in her hand, _his_ hunting knife. He, himself, had his crossbow - as always -. He watched her as she scanned the clearing, after she was done checking their surroundings he decided to talk to her.

"Sophia, ya have been workin' a lot lately" he stated it, calmly. Not making eye contact, instead looking out blankly into the clearing, trying to hide his worry. She looked at him with those big-blue eyes of protest. Shit. She wasn't doing this to him..

"I know" she told him, softly. She knew what he was getting at but decided to keep it steady and stall him awile before letting him prove his point of her over-work.

"Yeah" he rubbed the back of her neck, still resisting her gaze, he looked at his crossbow, firmly holding it in place, looking at the outline and interior "maybe workin' a little too much"

Sophia shook her head as fast as she could. Stalling was crossed off the list, so the debate began. "No. I'm helping. I'm fine" she almost sounded desperate and pleading. She was everything but begging him to let her work.

"But ya don' rest" he stated, this time meeting her eyes seriously. He was concerned and it showed, hard. He couldn't hide it, but she already knew by the way he talked that he was worried about her.

"I do" she disagreed, looking away and down at the his hunting knife that was being firmly held by her soft hand "every night"

"Yeah" he gave a chuckle at her statement "that ain't near enough as ya need, the way ya workin' like this" he told her firmly. He wasn't going to let her off easily, no matter how stern he had to be.

"Daryl.." she softly spoke his head, almost a whisper. "I want to help, a lot. I am part of this group and want to show them i'm worthy of it. After my stupid mistake of running off and not listening to when Rick told me to stay put, the least I can do is show them I am useful"

Daryl suddently realised her reasoning. He understood her. She wanted to show she wasn't a burden, not just another mouth to feed. He suddently felt bad for her, rubbing his neck roughly, he looked at the kid next to him "shit kid.." he muttered, she looked up at him with glossy big eyes and he couldn't help but return the gaze "I understand, just ya need ta take breaks. We know ya 're worthy. Fuck, they can take it up with me if they disagree" he sighed, recieving a chuckle as the exhaused girl smiled.

"Thanks Daryl" she told him, gripping her hand in his. Her soft gentle warm hands in his rough dirty hands, he looked at their hands and then back at her, not knowing what to say at the sudden contact, she was so gentle. Her touch as soft as Carol. She was just as beautiful as Carol. A mother's daughter.

"Then go fuckin' rest" he commanded softly, keeping his tone soft but stern. She gave him a breif nod of eknowlendgement, she gave off, letting go of his hand and running off to her tent she shared with her mother. Daryl watched her go, damn. That girl had him wrapped around her finger, he left a small smile go across his face before dropping it as Glenn walked up to take watch with him. Shit.

"Hey badass" he grinned to the redneck who was already irrated by his presence. Great. Just fuckin' great.

"Shut the fuck up chinaman" he growled before looking out at the landscape again. Glenn just laughed and jumped up onto the RV hood beside Daryl.

"Korean" he muttered, putting his handgun in his lap with a smirk and staring out at the same clear field they always did.

_**A/N :: WOO. Chapter 6 is done. :D Yeah, so how was it? It's hard to get Daryl's character just right..he's complex. I hope he isn't too soft and stuff, I need to badass him up, chapter 7 will make him look more of a SOB like he really is. :) Chapter 7 will also have some fluff in Caryl concerns and some laughs, haha. I'm in a big writing mood. Well thanks everyone for reading, and remember, BOOM, I HIT THE 3,000 MARK, OVER 3,000 WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER, YERP.**_

_**READ & REVIEW! ~ also, I do not own any of this, TWD is AMC and Kirkman's shit, not mine...although I wish it was mine. haha, I bet we all do. -wink-**_


	7. T-Dog stop

_**A/N :: I hope I never have to experience a writer's block. My dear friend is in the middle of a terriable one at the moment, a shame, she has good stories that I stalk like crazy! :( But, since I have nothing to read right now, I will write more. Thoughts about future stuff don't leave my head. haha, here's another chapter, chapter 7. Woo, can't believe I made it this far without stoping. :) Thanks for the reviews, also, I own NOTHING of TWD, Kirkman and AMC owns it...and the actors play the characters. :) SO yeah. But I so wish I owned it ~**_

Glenn was annoying the hell out of the roughneck and if he didn't shut the fuck up he would have to see Hershal because Daryl was on the verge of betting the shit out of him. Glenn wouldn't stop talking about the farmer's daughter. The short browned-haired slender young woman, the one they met first from the Greene family, riding in on her horse to pick Lori up because of Carl's accident. The fuckin bitch gave Daryl dirty looks and the fact of hearing talking about her made him full of anger. The way he said her name..Maggie..it made him shiver.

"Glenn, shut the fuck up, will ya" Daryl growled, flexed his fists trying to hold in the urge to hit him with all his might.

Glenn just looked at him "she's real badass in those short jeans..when she's all sweaty with work and wiping her brow..damn. I think i'm gonna have a heart attack" He looked at the sky, picturing the young woman in his mind. Daryl had, had enough. He gave Glenn a swift punch to the gut, leaving the Asian speakless, clenching his side. No way was he going to mention Maggie near the redneck again, it was bad news. After a few grunts and weasing, Glenn caught his breath and slowly staggered off, leaving a pleased smirk on Daryl's face "I warned ya!" he called after the hurt Korean as he flipped him off.

Daryl just started to laugh softly as he watched the poor kid limp slowly - clenching his gut - into the house to talk to Rick. Daryl looked back down as his crossbow when Glenn was out of sight. Damn, did he hate Maggie..but the guy asked for it. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck - which became a habit - , looking out into the distance. Watch was starting to get boring with no one to mess with, he couldn't stay still as he fidgeting with his crossbow almost accidently shooting a arrow into the approaching Carol, who raising her hands, her eyes wide and opening her jaw slowly, stopping dead in place.

"Whoa! Hold on there hunter, it's just me" she smiled, letting a giggle go loose. He lowered his bow, ducking his head as his cheeks turned a dark shade.

"why ya 'ere?" he asked, his head still low as she walked closer to him, she just smiled. Coming to stand right beside Daryl who averted her eyes.

"Well a asian came in saying a irrated redneck got to him..by the looks of it, i'm guessing it was you" she tilted his head, but when he didn't reply she continued "so, Rick told me to excuse you from watch..T-Dog is taking over" she let a low bubbly giggle loose at the thought of Glenn.

"He did it to himself, asshole wouldn' shut up 'bout that damn farmer's bitch daughter" he growled, still not looking at her. Her laughing quickly stopped and she stared at him honestly.

"I know you wouldn't do that to him unless you had a reason" she softly put her hand on his shoulder, that was it. He looked at her, into her bright blue eyes wonderly. She broke the moment by speaking up "why don't you like Maggie?"

He looked at his feet, wondering what to say "bitch is just too annoin'" he muttered, he didn't really know why he hated the woman, but he did. He earned a laugh from Carol.

"By the looks, you don't really got a reason. You just hate her" she nudged him softly with a grin. How did she do this to him, he didn't flinch or hesiate a bit. He even resisted Merle's jokes, but hers..he welcomed. He liked them. He would actually grunt or even let out a slight chuckle at them. He also loved her laugh, though he wouldn't never admit it or show it, he did.

"I have my reasons" He looked at her with his blue eyes darkening. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to say. He found Sophia, that gave him something to do. Find Sophia. But now he found her, what does he do now. Nothing there is to do but hunt and help around, always finding spare time to talk but never knowing what to say, so he trying his damn hardest to avoid, but it never did work.

"ok" She shrugged and started to walk off, Daryl watched her go. Great, what to do now..hunting was off, watch was off..well shit. There was nothing to do but talk with the others. Just shit. He growled low and clenched his crossbow. This is going to make him wish he was in hell.

He walked out into the clearing, right smack in the middle of their little camp on the farm land. Carol was hanging up wet clothes and Lori was cooking something that stunk and Carl was with Rick, learning to shot. T-Dog was on watch like Carol had told him and Glenn was over with Hershal and Maggie, winching in pain. Patricia was gone..she died shortly after Otis did. She couldn't take the depression she was in and passed in her sleep, it caused deep sadness though the Greenes got through.

"Daryl, over here!"

He looked up to see T-Dog waving at him, shit. He already had watch, but the young man wasn't wanting him for watch at all. "Get your ass over here man!" T-Dog kept calling for him, so he reluctantly came over and looked at him with burning eyes, his eyes spoke it all. He was irrated with him and wanted to know what the hell he wants.

"Hey man. You did awesome finding Sophia!" T-Dog patted his back as the roughneck sat beside him. Could anyone not mention that? He hated being complimented, mainly because he was never complimented before..

"Whatever.." He growled, all this talk was boring him and getting him upset. Shit, why was it so boring right now!?

"Sorry man" T-Dog seemed to have noticed the growing rage just by looking at Daryl's face and tight grip on his crossbow. T-Dog raised his arms for a second for surrender before smiling and continuing his chat the redneck clearly didn't want to be a part of "So I was thinking, me and you, go out to scavenge at that highway for supplies..we need stuff, huh?"

Really. Was he _that_ stupid? There was no way in hell Daryl was going out with just T-Dog to search for supplys. That was a death message..to T-Dog. He would be better off alone "shut the fuck up, no way in hell 'n goin' with ya somewher' and ya ain't goin' by ya-self either!" He grunted, putting his crossbow on the hood of the truck and staring face-to-face with the man, his blue eyes icing over the younger man with such pure dis-like it wasn't funny.

"Sorry to get your panties in a bunch.." T-Dog muttered, averting his gaze.

"The only one to wear panties, is ya!" he told T-Dog, the idiot guy needed to learn that suicide missions didn't make him seem heroic. He didn't know what, but Daryl didn't like T-Dog either..Carol was right, he didn't have much reasons to dis-like some of the people he did, but sure as fuck he had good reasons for T-Dog.

"Sorry man, you don't got to be so rough" T-Dog sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Still not meeting the irrated hunter's eyes.

He only chuckled softly, snorting at the guys easy defeat "ain't that why ya'll perfer ta me as a 'roughneck'?"

T-Dog was started to get frightened, this man could blow his head off just by staring at him, he was truely un-comfortably, this man knew him in and out and knew his ways and the things he did and didn't do. He was defeated and everything is done.

"Sorry I bothered you.." was all T-Dog could let out before Daryl was stomping off to find out who was next for a ass-wooping with his dirty-mouth. He was ready to tell anyone off, they needed it. They needed to know the truth.

"Ya'll need ta stop treatin' me like Redneck trash!" He hollered over his shoulder at the clearly distressed T-Dog, before striding off to find something to do to keep him busy. And thats when little Sophia..little ol' Sophia comes stumbling along, falling into face with him. He glanced at her through his bands then back at his feet. Sophia was staring ahead, not meeting his eyes or watching him.

"I heard what you said to T-Dog" She let the words come out of her mouth softly and kindly, not wanting to upset the angry man anymore then he already was. He just grunted in response, his way of telling her to go on and get to the point of this.

"I kinda..umm, agree with you. You shouldn't..like be treated that way, i guess.." it was odvious how uncomfortably she was was bu the man she was struggling to get the words out without giving too much away or causing trouble and how she never met his eyes or even looking at him, just staring at the path ahead.

He didn't look at her, eyeing his shoes. This girl, this little girl, understood him. Knew what he meant, agreed with him and didn't feel anything but understandment, this meant a lot. She understood, didn't judge him. Didn't look at him with disgust or discomfort, just gave him smiles and waves just like her mother did, her blue eyes always bright and beautiful, shining in the hot sun.

He nodded slowly a few times to let her know he understood what she was saying "uhh, thanks" was all he could manage to grunt out, then he looked up to see her retreating form as she headed to her mother. This girl, this little girl, meant a lot to him. Like a family. Merle was blood..he was family. But so was Sophia, she wasn't blood but she was family, a family he knew attached too, one that involves Sophia and her lovely mother, Carol. His faily consists mainly of them two, because he loved them. He wouldn't admit it out-loud, but he loved them.

_**A/N:: I am sooooo sorry. this was such a suckish chapter, I am on a verge of getting a writers block and i'm trying to fight it off before it gets worse and really makes me struggle, so cross your fingers. I am hoping for chapter 8 to have more Caryl and good crap instead of this shit. So hope and pray and remember to eat your dead squirrels and make your pencil-crossbows in school. :) Let's cross our fingers that i'll get through this short writers block..I don't need it to get ANY worse. ^^' Have a great day, Chapter 8 SHOULD be better! And remember,**_

_**READ & REVIEW! **_


	8. Nightmares?

_**A/N :: Thank you all for the reviews, i'm still fighting back this little writer's block and I think i'm doing good so far, this chapter (as I promised) will have more Caryl and will be better. :) Thank you everyone for the comments and all, you are all too sweet. Haha, and right after I say I wish I won't have to go against a writer's block, a small one comes and starts to fight me, haha. :) Anyways, here's chapter 8!**_

The day had been quite boring, but the night was intense and full of action. Right when Daryl and Rick we're going inside after watch was finished so they could get the next people fo watch the barn lit on fire, no one knows how or who did it, it just started to burn. Daryl wiped around and yelled making Rick whirl around too, they stood wide-eyed watching it, yelling orders, making everyone. Then a herd of walkers was seen coming from the trees, a big herd. Around 50 walkers stumbled towards them, they had no choice but to leave.

Daryl took out his gun as started shooting the closest ones, by now they we're a few feet from the house, everyone was evacuating the house with as much stuff as they could carry, once they we're sure they had everyone that survived, the walkers started scrambling into the house and grabbing their rotten fingers at Hershal who wouldn't stop shooting, making Rick have to shout at him and grab him as he fired the Shot-gun that was about to go to flames, Daryl watched the old man being yanked into a car before running to his motorcycle, they we're sure to have everyone, cars started to leave. Daryl waited for a moment, watching the barn burn and the walkers gather more and more when a scream broke out. One he was real familiar with. Carol's scream.

He turned on his bike and hurried towards the sound, pure anxiety pumping in his veins as the roar of the engine attracted the walkers, but also told Carol he was coming, right when he got there a Walker was about to sink it's teeth into her soft flesh. He shot it hard in the head before grabbing Carol and giving her orders. Telling her to hold on tight to his waist. She nodded, terror dancing in her blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, locking her fingers and resting her cheek on his back. He liked it, her warmth felt good, a smile crept onto his face befor he shook the thought away, this was no time for this. And with that, they sped off. To the highway.

* * *

By now it was midnight, no one got to sleep. Rick had just finished giving them a long hard speech, no one left or interrupted him, he was right about it all. he was in pure anger about he but right. His speech was still fresh in their minds, leaving the irrated cop to be on watch, excusing T-Dog and telling him to get some rest. Daryl was pissed at Carol as well, not for not getting in a car and almost being bit by a walker but for her little 'man of honor' talk she told him, he was no one's bitch and she surely was being one herself, calling herself a burden and telling him he had no honor. He did and he deserved and earned it. She was no burden either, she saved them at the CDC with the grenade and fed them, she kept them alive just as much as everyone else did. He was pissed at her, she always went around thinking she was just shit and no one cared for her, well they do care for her and know she is worth someone. He didn't want to talk to her, afraid he would loose his cool and lunge at her, yelling in her face and making her scared of him, he wasn't going to do that again, she actually thought he was going to hit her, she flinched, ready for a slap or punch. But he didn't do it, just backed away and left, he would never hit her or any woman..but especially her. The whole time he was yelling at her, it wasn't for something she did, but he was talking about himself, he was telling her how she should have kept a closer eye on her..when really he meant that he should of. He was angry with himself not her, but he needed someone to let it out on and she worked perfectly in that situation.

He leaned back against the tree he was currently trying to sleep against, sighing in fusturation and restlessness, he wanted to talk to someone, Rick was off the list, he needed space after his break out..he needed time to cool down, right now he was pissed. Carol would have been a option, but he's still pissed at her. And no one else understood him or even really cared for him, so he was left alone to try and sleep or stay up and think which made things worse. But thankfully, just then, his eyes started to get heavy and slowly he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

He opend his drowsy eyes only to be disturbed by the bright sunlight..oh yes. He fell asleep against a tree...outside, in the open. He was smart, they are on a abandoned highway and he decides to take a nap in clear space to be attacked and killed by walkers or even other alive people. He was a dumbass. Daryl shifted his weight with his hands on the ground as he tried to pick himself up, he steadied himself on his feet before searching the clearing for anyone. They we're all sleeping in cars except for Rick who was on watch..alone. And now he felt like a complete dumbass. Complete.

He managed to take a few steps, only now realising that Carol and Lori we're up, they we're fixing some breakfest..and then he noticed Beth was up as well, but that was all. Three women and Rick..great. As he approached he could hear Lori and Carol laughing at someone Beth was doing, they seemed in a good mood, Carol was laughing hard and Lori was trying to breathe after her laughing fit and Beth was all red and blushing, head low and clearly embarressed, he didn't want to ask why, instead he walked over and sat down on a tree close by them. Watching them intently, he sighed. They didn't seem to pay any attention to him, not yet..till he cleared his throat but averted his eyes as all three ladies turned to look at him.

Carol didn't met his eyes, she seemed so distant, not even realising it was him..or maybe not caring it was. He would steal a glance at her every now and then but when she caught him her gaze was faw-away, no where to be known or seen. He started to worry..wonder mostly, what it ws that was bugging her, nagging at her and pulling her in to think so intensely and focusing.

"Carol, where's Sophia?" Carol hardly remember anyone being with her..Lori, Beth, Daryl..wait, Daryl? When did he get there? She looked at the awaiting pregnant mother and smiled slightly, her smile never seemed to be the same one she gave him..which made him feel special, wait, why was he thinking this was about her? He didn't even know he was.

"She's sleeping in..had a terriable nightmare last night. Poor thing got no sleep, was crying her eyes out.." Carol sighed, looking at her feet. But that wasn't what was bothering her, Daryl could tell. Something else was on her mind, something that must matter greatly to her..

"Nightmares?" Lori seemed so intent on wanting to know what was wrong with Sophia that it sometimes bothered Carol, always having to update everyone that Sophia was ok..and she always was. Why did everyone worry so much? They never did before.

"Yeah" Carol sighed, looking at her hands "Thats what she told me..She woke up screaming one, everyother time she would be crying and calling my name.." she stopped, feeling tears well up in her eyes, threatening to pour out.

"Lori! Come here!" It was Rick, that the lord Rick called Lori at that moment. Lori smiled before leaving, having a still embarressed Beth follow close behind her as she made her way over to her husband. Carol was about to burst into tears, she tried to steady herself, remembering briefly that Daryl was there and she couldn't have a fit while he was around.

"Ya ok?"

Carol looked up to see Daryl inches from her back, she immediately backed a step up, looking at her feet as her face turned a light shade of red. She hadn't even realised he got so close till she turned around.

"Yeah, having a hard time trying to calm Sophia down..She's just a bit shaken up a guess" Carol sighed, still refusing to met his eyes, scared he would see her flushed face as clear as day.

"She been out in them woods a while, she's gonna be shaken. Don' let everyone bug ya 'bout it" His rough voice sounded a bit comforting and caring under his cercamstanses "hell, I was in them damn woods for nine days when I was young once" He earned a soft laugh from Carol, making the edge of his mouth twitch up into a traditional crooked Dixon smile, one she only got from Daryl.

Just the thought of him trying to help her, trying to console her made her stomach flutter. Was that a good thing? Thinking this way about him, thinking these things about him...what she could do to him, with him. She shivered and stared into his blue eyes, they we're beautiful making her want increase.

This was her Dixon. The Dixon she wanted. The only man she wanted. Him, him and Sophia. Her family. But does he want the same? Think the same, feel the same?

Should she bring this up to him, talk to him about her feelings...or will that just make him run away and hide and avoid her for all eternity. She just stood there, smiling as she was locked under his agonisingly wonderful gaze, thinking these things and wondering what to do next.

And thats when a scream broke out. One all too familiar for them. For her. For him.

It was Sophia's scream.

_**A/N:: BOOM. And chapter 8 is finished...urg, I feel like its too short..and too non-fluffy enough for ya'll after I promised more fluff...well hopefully it was enough..Mmmm, cliffhanger, oh how I love them and you hate me for them. Haha, don't hate me too much! I'll try and get chapter 9 up as soon as I get time...which is soon since I mostly got a free weekend after days of hard bone-winching work. 0.0 I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK DOWN THAT ROAD. Anyways, thank you all..Especially Future Mrs Riggs, you are AMAZING! And boom, i'm done here.**_

_**READ & REVIEW!**_


	9. shotgun wound

_**A/N :: Thanks for the reviews, my apologies for the mis-spells and messy mess-ups in chapter 8..I was rushed kinda and well, forgot to read over before posting..for instance, to clear confusion when it said "Carol looked up to see Daryl inches from her back" I meant for it to be 'face' not 'back' thats how bad I can get two words mixed up, haha. :) Thanks for the reviews and for being such lovely people, here's chapter 9 and the lifting of your cliffhanger. **_

_**Oh and disclaimer, I own nothing of TWD...wish I did though. WISH I OWED EVERYTHING OF IT..but sadly i don't. boo. D:**_

* * *

Carol and Daryl both flinched as the horrifing scream tore through the air. They exchanged anxious terrified looks before racing in the direction of the noise, both keeping pace with eachother, crossbow and knife ready. Daryl could see the shear panic all over Carol's face, she was panting and gritting her teeth, fighting the urge to stop as beads of sweat rolled down her face followed by tears as they ran to her daughter. Daryl was surprised when Carol started to take the lead in their jog to the scene, he sneaked a look at her ass and once he saw it he couldn't stop staring at it. It swayed quickly and gracefully, her hips moving in rythming with her ass, making it never more beautiful. He let his eyes linger up her back, the curve of her small stomach always making him wait to grab her and kiss her but he resisted as he looked up to her upper back, seeing the bump of her bra strap pocking out from her tank-top, he quickly moved his eyes higher to the back of her head, her hair didn't look all to grey, but like a silver, a darkish silver-white. It was beautiful and fit her like a angel she was to him. But he would never admit that to her face. never. Never dreamed he'd be able to, it wasn't what a Dixon did. Dixons don't do feelings. They just don't. So he focused on looking ahead over her shoulder to see if he could see what was going on, but couldn't get a good glance.

He always ran into Carol, when she instantly stopped, instead he slightly brushed his chest against her back to not fall on her, making her shiver from the touch. She didn't know if it was what he wanted to do or not, but she liked it, letting her face glow with a grin. But it sooned vanished when she heard Daryl's gasp and looked in front of her to see the pack of walkers going at them. There was 5 atleast, two we're feeding on a newly killed human, it was a girl and she was still screaming as they bit into her. That girl was one of them. Her heart was pounding hard now, was it Sophia? But then movement caught her eye as Daryl swept his crossbow out, taking down a walker that was chasing the terrified Sophia. The little girl ran to her mother's arms, not looking at the feeding. Daryl killed the last four walkers with his crossbow, pulling every bolt from their heads then going to examine the now-dead human. It was surely a girl, but a woman. Hershal let out a screech when he saw who it was. It was a blonde woman, old for her age, didn't seem she could run to fast to get away.

"Patricia!" Hershal was on his knees how, cupping the woman's face in his hands. They had finally made the Greene's realise the walkers we're dead people who came back...not as people but as a diseased killing dead thing. Hershal called them monsters most of the time, but they mostly stuck with Walkers, letting the Greene's call them whatever they wanted...just not letting them name them. Beth was out now, crying her eyes out, clinging onto Hershal while Maggie cried into Glenn's chest, Glenn;s eyes we're wide with horror, he knew what had to be done. They had to shoot her in the head.

Daryl nodded to the Korean, and took out his crossbow, glancing at Carol who was watching him with approval, Sophia still holding on tight to her, looking away with eyes shut tight, little whimpers escaping her every now-and-then. Daryl stepped forward and pointed the crossbow at Patricia's head, looked at Hershal who didn't notice before huffing out a sigh of sorry before shooting her in the head. Hershal was yelling now as Daryl took the arrow from the woman's head, then he felt a sharp amount of pain. His breath was caught in his throat as he fell to the ground, he heard Carol yelling his name, soft hands on his cheeks whos he thought to be hers..Carols..and then black.

* * *

Daryl had been out for two days now. After he shot Patricia, Hershal had took out his shotgun and shot him in the gut, right below where he had the arrow go throuh him when he was searching for Sophia, Carol had suddently dropped to her knees, cupping his face and crying out for him to stay awake, he didn't. Thats what lost him, if he stayed awake maybe he would be awake right now, ok..or in pain, but with her right now. Hershal had reluctantly fixed him, taking out the bullet, Daryl never once waking up the whole time. Carol hadn't left his side, always holding on to his hand, whimping softly. Sophia was with Carol and Lori the whole time, she was horrified and just wanted to stick close to Carl. Carol had helped Daryl stay alive, she got him water, got him medicine, checking his wound and even tried feeding him, getting a few mouthfuls down slowly. And now she was sitting there, her hand holding his, his pulse slow but steady, his eyes closed, never once opened in the past two days. Carol had reluctantly got sleep, but had recently got enough to watch him for the day, she never once cooked or cleaned, she stayed by his side, her heart aching and about to jump out of her chest as she watched him sleeping soundlessly. His covers we're pulled down to his waist, he had no clothes on except his pants, his shirt, vest, and shoes we're ripped off him, leaving him lying on the bed barefoot and shirtless, with only his pants on and the bandage on his chest. Carol would every now-and-then run her fingers along his chest before putting her palm over his heart, and once she knew he was still breathing she would let her hand fall back to her side, her other one still clenching his hand and she would watch his face, he looked peaceful but in pain none-the-less. He never once shifted or moved, she was getting worried. It was two days now and nothing happened, Sophia or Lori checked in a few times to see how she was doing but she always told them she was fine and wanted to be along, Glenn and Rick came in once, checking on the both of them, but she dismissed them with a glare.

Now it was day three, and she was sitting on a chair against the wall, her hand released from his, but after she did so she regretted it. She watched him, her legs curled up to her chest, letting her chin rest on her knees and she watched him. On day three, he gave signs of movement, little movements, maybe a hand flinch or his lip would curl or his chest would tense then relax or his eyes would close hard before relaxing them, still closed and never once opened. She was scared now he was going through the 'transformation' even though he hadn't died or got bit nor scratched. He had sprout a small harmless fever though, but that was the only thing, his wound was fine and non-infected for as much as they could see. But why wasn't he waking up?

Carol needed him, Ed would be laughing right now at her misery for a man who most likly thought of her as nothing but a burden, just finding her child so she would shut up the crying and sadness and shut up everyone else's worrys for her and Sophia. _Whats wrong with you bitch? He don't care about you! No one does, you we're lucky you we're with me. Damn, i hated you sooo much, everyone does. your nothing and all he thinks you are is a burden..a piece of trash that was overdue from rot. You hoe. Shut up your whining and realise no one out there cares about you. NO ONE. Not even SOPHIA! _Ed's rasping words rang in her head over and over, but she tried to ignore them. She would find out herself if she meant something to Daryl. He saved Sophia twice, she must mean something to him for him to do that for her daughter..or was he doing it so she wouldn't die of misery or 'opt' herself? She let the negative thoughts swarm her mind for a minute longer before brushing them off and just returning to focus on Daryl, and thats when his hand moved and a mutter of pain left his lips, his heart beating faster as her sped fast his and she looked at him with wide hopeful eyes. Was he waking up?

* * *

_Sophia had been returning from the doctor's with Carol. After her stomach virrus they went for a check-up to make sure nothing surious was wrong with her. When they gt home, Sophia ran straight for her room, in fear of the drunk lying husband of her mother's on the couch..who was also sadly her father, but she gave her mother a wary smile that told her "good luck" and goodnight before zooming off to her room. Carol sighed and looked down at Ed, he was waking up and wasn't happy._

_"I just fucked the nabor.." was all he managed to choke out before stumbling to the bathroom to throw up all his contents left in his stomach from the bar night. He did what to the nabor!? Carol's mind was racing..what was he going to do to her? Before she would run to the bedroom to hide, he grabbed her, planting a hard whiskey-smelling kiss to her lips, grasping the back of her neck with such fury, it burned. When he pulled away, his eyes we're full of lusr and want, and so the night was spent in the living room where a terrified Carol tried to hide from her husband's blows and swings. He wanted to beat the fuck out of something..or someone and Carol came at the right moment. Luckily in the morning, she found at the marks made we're able to be hidden when wearing long pants, a long-sleeved shirt and a thick jacket. He resisted her face thankfully but she stayed home that day, Sophia didn't say or ask anything, just went to the driveway to wait for the bus slowly and soundlessly, before looking back to wave at her retreating mother who was covered with clothes on a hot day._

* * *

Carol woke up panting, the dream of a memory playing in her head as she tried to control her fast breathing, she must have fallen asleep, Daryl was moving a lot, but his hand was now opening and closing and soft mutters escaped his lips as he shifted softly, not really moving any. She tried to remember what happened before she fell asleep. Then she stopped dead and remembered, Daryl had woken up screaming before falling back dead on the bed, she had to start his heart back up while crying, no one seemed to notice or came to check on them, no one knew that happned only them, his fever settled down and now he was just restlessly sleeping, his eyes never opening a crack, but he came back to life proceeding to his sleep. His scream broke her heart but she saved him, and she wondered if he knew that. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, it was midnight and in about a hour he would have been like this for four days, not including his death moment. She put her hand on her forehead, closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them again, a pair of darkened blue eyes we're staring back at her warily and sleeply, with a slight note of pain mixed in.

Her eyes went wide and she knew it was him, his famous crooked smile, only shown in a half-smile, appreared upon his face and she heard him trying to rasp out her name a few times..failing from the pain and dryness.

Was this Daryl? Was this the man she feel in love with? Or was it a dream? If it was really him, she was going to give him a hard time about the event, she was pissed. He should have known not to do what he did without Hershal being ok with it, he was a dumbass, so she was pissed. But he was alive, and she saved him once through his dreath moments..but was this him? Was he really living?

_**A/N:: I hope that wasn't too out of character for Daryl and Carol...gosh, I just needed somthing to work off of and that helped, you guys say this stroy is good, but I just see crap..this story is hard to write and my writer's block has eased off, so i'm ok now but it still is hard to write, even without the struggling writers block. Well, thank you all you nice people and remember, READ & REVIEW**_

_**Oh! I have some dead squirrels and pencil crossbows for you lovely people! ;D I'll even add in a home-made poncho! So remember to READ & REVIEW! Until next time,**_


	10. How

_**A/N:: Thanks for the reviews and comments, I really appreciate them. I am totally sorry for the wait, I was all caught up in RL crap I forgot about updating this, now I feel like a asshole -sigh-, sorry about that. :) Hope you like this chapter, and chapter 11 will have some Sophia/Daryl action with a hint of Carol mixed with them...but for now, chapter 10! -I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS-**_

Carol sat there staring into the opened dark eyes of the man she loves. The man she thought she loved, the man she thought might care about her as much as she cares about him. But now it seems she is just another surviver to him, nothing more than a old hoe that he did a favor for so she would stop weeping over a lost loved one. One he most likly wishes would get the hell away from him, being tired of her shit and "thank yous" and company. She knew now. She understood. Her eyes darkened with sorrow and she fought back tears, averting her gaze and staring off somewhere with a faraway desperate look.

She heard him rasp her name, but didn't do anything, not even move a inch. Afraid if she did he would recoil in disgust and start a outburst at her, telling her how much he hated her and how tired he was of her, wanting to get rid of her. He said her name again.

Carol.

Carol.

_Carol._

His voice gradually getting louder and more irrated as she didn't reply or even show that she was listening to him. What did he do? He got shot and this is what he got in return? Nothing from her, a taste of her medicine? What did he do? A growl started in his throat, as he kept rasping her name, over and over. Getting louder and more angry as she didn't reply. She wouldn't look at him, would just sit there, still as stone. Like he was sitting there, naked and exposed and she didn't want to look at his body. But he wasn't, he had pants on and had covers on. What was wrong with her? What was wrong with_ him?_ He grunted, trying to get her attention, she didn't response. So he started to yell.

Carol.

_Carol._

_Carol. Carol. Carol._

_CAROL!_

Nothing. She wasn't going to give anything to him, not even let him know she was listening. She wasn't. She was completely ignoring him, trying to pretend he wasn't there, wasn't visible. Didn't exist. But then again, it was so hard to resist his pleades for her to response, for her to look at him. Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued to ignore him and stare at the wall, blank-mindly.

He was pissed now. What did he do. Why was she mad? Was it because he shot the infected already-dead Patricia? Is it because he almost died? Did he die during his dark period of unconsiousness. Was she the only one left to try to help him heal? Did anyone else care or even check on them. He noticed her tired look, the dark circles under her eyes and the way her breath come out in deep sighs as her eyes began to close before she shot them back open and how she was slumped over. She looked horrible, she clothes we're winkled against her skin and looked messy, she was dirty. Didn't look like she cleaned herself or her clothes within' weeks. How long was he out?

"Carol. Fuck. Answer me!" He was about ready to get up on his feet, not caring if he fell over from it, not caring about the sheer pain, not even gonna care about her protests because she wouldn't possiably care anyways. But he resisted from it, not able to take the challenge and see how she reacts when it comes to it, afriad she would be disgusted by his actions and run away, but really what he didn't realise was that was the complete opposite of her intentions.

But still, Carol didn't answer. It's not that she didn't want to, she believed if she did, he would run. He would yell. He would fight. That his eyes would blaze with hatred and anger. She believed if she let one word or one sound left her, there would be no going back, no changing. That it would bring all hell out.

She believed if she spoke, said one word, gave one look, gave one smile, gave one inch of movement that it would destroy. Not him, but her. What she is. It would bring her down to tears, wondering if he was actually alive, wondering about what she did to try to keep him alive, what she told him while he was sleeping, not knowing anything she said or did, -but mostly stroked his hair and cheek and held his hand- and now he wanted her _to_ answer him. But how?

How.

Its one word that never really has a answer. How. You can try to explain it, but no one even knows if the explanation is right, they will follow it, believe it. But that doesn't mean its the fact, its the truth. Its whats believed but its never true, never. How. Whats the use of asking it, there is no answer. No answer. Whatever you say to it, only brings more questions with bring more un-read answers that lead to more questions and so on. But this was worse, it wasn't like asking how to kill a walker properly or how to cook a meal without creating a fire..its how do you talk to someone you love who might not love you back after they almsot died? A mouth-full yes, but its one of those ways that will stay with you forever, either killing her out of question or just lingering to your mind whenever you have nothing else to do or think of. Dreams, the how will lurk in. You can't escape it. So, in this situation, running is not a option.

She looked at him now, this time. Ready for the reaction, the explosion. He didn't move, didn;t avert her gaze..but instead returned in and she didn't break into tears. she smiled. She smiled. She _smiled._ Not cry. But smiled. She blinked a few times, atonished and suddently dropped his gaze before she ran into his eyes, not wanting to scare or hurt him, or make anything awkward between them..but most of all she didn't want to be regretted, didn't want him to recoil from her, push her away and give her a look of disgust, cussing and gustering in the air, so she looked away, never speaking a word or moving a inch, except for her eyes, which spoke a novel to Daryl- a novel she didn't realise she knew was there, didn't know he was reading, seeing. So she closed the book, looked away and sighed. The only thing she did. Sigh.

It must be oblivious to her, because right now he was pissed. Nostrils flaring and eyes narrowing, jaw clenched and face slowly turning hot red with rage. Why the fuck was she not talking to him? Listening to him? What the hell did he possiably do!?

"Carol. Fuck. Say something, will ya?" He urged her more, but she didn't seem to hear him. He felt numb, not just from pain or medication but from her actions to him..her feelings, she was mad or sad or just done with him. Was she done with him? Did he make the worse wrong move, ending there growing relationship. Ending_ this_? How can he say this? What the fuck is he saying. What did he ever have. She didn't deserve him, hell she should be beating him and yelling at him right now, all he was, was redneck white trash and she a beautiful single lady who deserved everything but him. What was he thinking. But once again, on her terms, he was way far from right. She was mad at herself, he dare would not even think that as a reason though. Thats just how stubborn they both are.

How. How. How. Actually, how stubborn we're they really? We're they stubborn at all or full blown stubborn? Its the how part. there is no right or wrong answer. Not really. Not fully.

But stubborn. Stubborn kept them apart. Stubborn stopped them from being with eachother. Stubborn stopped them from kissing at that moment. Stubborn stopped them from love, from feelings, from eachother. But stubborn also stopped them from fights and deaths. If she wasn't stubborn enough to help him stay alive he would most likly be dead right now. If he was too stubborn to ignore other's protests to stop searching for Sophia and his need to help for the sake of his brother, he wouldn't of found Sophia. If they we're both too stubborn to talk to eachother, they wouldn't fight, yell. So until one or the other calmed down and talk to the other calmly, then they would be stubborn. If that was all it took to keep them from breaking apart. Let it be.

But what it for the best? Sophia was back and she didn't just count on her mother, she counted on him. And he was up for the challenge to protect her with his life if he had to. Hell, he already does it for Carol, why not add Sophia to the list. She's part of Carol, isn't she?

Then her voice spoke. She spoke. After all his pleades and desperate crys, she speaks up, softly but firmly. Not meeting his eyes, looking off into the distance, as though remembering.

"She loves you.."

_**A/N:: Oh gosh. I am sorryyyyyyyyyy. Sooooo sorry. I made you wait SOOO long for the next chapter to see what happened to Daryl..well it was a slight cliffhanger, making the problem worse. D: I feel horribly. But RL got to me..I'm soooo sorry, and not i'm a even bigger ass by leaving you off with a cliffhanger...wondering who loves Daryl and why and all that shit...damn, what the hell is wrong with me right now..Ya'll must hate me, i'm sorry. Haha. ^^; Don't hate me please, I will do my best to get Chapter 11 up as fast as I can..no promises that it will be up REAL SOON but hopefully...I just think Monday will drag me from it...and if I explain why, then i'll be writing like a paragraph..so yeah. Just go with me right now. oh and sorry for it being short..its 11:15pm and i'm soooo sleepy..so yeah.**_

_**Sorry again, please READ & REVIEW. Don't forget, don't resist. My thanks. and...CARYL ON LOVERS.**_


	11. she loves you

_**A/N:: Once again, i'm sorry for the wait. I have been under a lot of pressure lately..and trust me, none of ya'll are part of it, it's all RL shit thats going on...and I can't seem to grab time to write this, but i'm doing my best, cross fingers, here's chapter 11, cliffhanger lifted. DISCLAIMER- DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS AMAZING TWD SHIT..Wish I did though. ^^;**_

_She loves you.._

Daryl froze. Who loves him. Who loves him. Who loves him. Who _ever_ loves him. It wasn't a question, a statement.

* * *

_The old chipped-paint pick-up truck came to a halt in the gravel driveway with a squeak. Daryl laid back in the seat, aware of his father's car being home. Merle was in jail, he got in a bar fight and now he left Daryl along with his enraged father. Their mother had died, she died a week ago. Daryl is only 27 years old, he just learned how to drive properly and his mother died right at that point. Now there father was pissed, he was destroyed. "Finished", thats what he called it, he was finished. He said she was the only one to ever love him, Merle told him they loved him, but he only slapped him, leading into yelling and Merle running off getting drunk at a bar and getting into jail. _

_There father use to be happy, use to be a great man..even a Man of Honor, but then Chance died. Chance died. Chance was the dog, the 20 year old hunting hound which their father loved dearly. Chance got hit by a car. Chance ran out into the road to get a stick and the car didn't stop, didn't hesitant, letting Chance be hit with one last yelp. A fast painless death, maybe even a happy death for his age. But it pissed their father off, he chased the dog-killers for a while before he came back, when he did he was drunk. Smelled of moon-shine and hookers. Mama was upset for that, but he yelled. He was kind, forgiving. He yelled at her. And then it happened._

_He slapped her. He slapped their mother, his wife. Right across her cheekbone. Her lip was bleeding and she would bruise up. That was the beginning. Their father started beating Merle, he didn't want to hit their mother, he said she would never love him again if he did, so he refused to let out his pinned-up anger on her and turned to Merle, Merle was strong, worthy. But broken all the same. He loved Chance, but he loved Scout more. Scout was his, he got to dog on his 15th birthday, as a present. That was the day he had his first hunt with his father. The dog was white with brown spots, one even a shape as a heart on his chest, he loved Scout. But a week after Chance died, their father shot him. Their father shot Scout. Said the dog brought back too many memories of Chance. Merle had cried. He was 25 years old when he cried, but he did. The dog was old. 10 years old. Only 10 years old. Merle was coming home to celebrate the dog's birthday with a big bone for it, but when he got home all he saw was the lifeless bloodly-covered body of Scout's spawled out on the ground, blood still oozing out of a bullet hole in the dogs head. He cried. But then he got angry. He yelled and punched their father, but that only led to more beatings. Merle hated their father from that day one. Thats why Merle only cared about Merle, he had feelings for Daryl. He might have even loved or cared about Daryl, but he only did what Merle wanted to do._

_Then their mother died, she got old, she died. She was older than their father, she got sick, too sick and died in her sleep. Their father got more despressed and angry, he started to beat Daryl. He beat Merle harder, even used a knife or other blunt weapon on him, but he started to beat Daryl. Fists and feet. Tooth and nail. And that drew Merle over the edge, he started getting drunk, started hooking up with random hoes. And he had scars millions of scars. Soon Daryl would too._

_And now Merle was in jail, a week later, a week after their mother died. Just a week. And the 27 year old Daryl sat in his car, about to meet the drunken father who would add more scars on his body, more marks. He stepped out of the car, sighed and walked inside._

_The house was lotted with beer bottles, it smelled of whiskey, wine, beer but mostly moon shine. It brought him back to the thought of the first time he started to drink. He came home smelling of moon shine and hookers, that was when he slapped mama. The old man got up and staggered over to Daryl, leaning against the wall._

_"We're ya been boy" He slurred, trying to stay upright, his eyes darted everywhere but his youngest son._

_"Dealin' with court. Merle's in jail" He told his father, firmly, not meeting his wondering eyes either._

_"'Bout time that boy is a man..damn, wha' the fuck 'bout ya?" He asked, looking Daryl up and down. Daryl looked far from frightened, he looked like shit that was for sure. But shit you would pity, not run from._

_"Wha' 'bout me?" He asked, his blue eyes watching his dirty father's gaze follow his body shape._

_"She never loved ya. No one will ever love ya. Ya might think Merle does. Ya might think I do. We don't" He growled, narrowing his eyes "She didn't love ya. Ya mama didn't give a shit 'bout ya. No woman will ever love ya, ya piece of shit. You worthless piece of shit!" He punched Daryl in the gut and smashed his head against the wall, then everything went back. That was the first night their father started using blunt weapons against Daryl. Also the night Daryl started to believe his father's drunk words. He's worthless. She never loved him. No woman ever will love the piece of shit he is._

* * *

Daryl blinked, narrowing his eyes. She loves him. Who would ever love him. He's still the same piece of shit he was when he was 27 years old.

So he said the only thing he knew would come out without emotion, keeping it firm and harmful, "what" He didn't ask it as a question though, no, but a statement. What. What is just like how. What is the reason there's something that can be explained, because when someone says what you usually explain something to them. But he didn't want nothing explained. No one loved him, so he said what.

"Sophia. She loves you.." Carol was quieter now, her voice soft and light, she was averting his gaze, instead staring at her hands that lay in her lap, while trying not to tremble un-controllably.

He narrowed his eyes more, she didn't understand. She didn't know. Did she not see him at all? Did she not see the shit in front of her? Him? Or was she just feeling bad for him, pity. Trying to make him feel OK. It didn't work, he was getting pissed. How could she? Pity him, why. He needed no pity. He was shit. thats it. Period. Shit, he is and always will be. The end.

Just then Sophia stepped in, she was barefoot, she stared at her wiggling toes. Her arms tight around her body, just like her mother did when she felt nervous or uncomfortably "mom..can I, uh, speak to Darly..umm, please?" She didn't look up, but Carol gladly smiled, nodding and before leaving she stayed at her daughter, cupping her shoulder lightly and kissing her head before walking off.

Daryl stared at the kid. He hadn't seen her forever, she was pretty. He felt a longer, had he missed her? He sighed and watched as she shuffled on her feet, not looking up as she softly muttered to him, "Hi Daryl..umm, i'm glad your awake. And, like, I hope you feel better.." She was struggling out of being nervous and embarressed, this man most likly wished she leave forever and stop bothering him. He was pissed right now at her mother for her actions when he awoke, but Sophia didn't know that, so he kept his cool.

"Don't hurt too bad, a guess" He never had a way with kids, but she was different, he felt like it was easier to talk to her, talk to Sophia.

"Umm, I wanted to ask you something" She started to tremble, she was so nervous, she wanted to run for the hills but she was glued in place, staring at the man she could hardly stand to be around without growing nervous, only because she was afriad of how he felt about her. She told her mom she loved him, she did. She thought he was a great man, and loved him for it.

He grunted his answer for her to continue and she got the picture, so she went on "I wanted to know, if you could, maybe, teach me how to use a bow...like, not a crossbow, but a, bow, bow. You know what I mean..right?" Her staggering and struggling was obvious to Daryl, so he took it calmly.

"Yeah, I understand. When 'm better i'll give it a shot, with ya. Ok?" He looked at her, controlling his nervousness as well. She just nodded before walking out of the room. She wasn't acting this nervous before, what was it now that was bugging her? He didn't know. But she did. It was the fact that she told her mom she actually loved him..she was afriad her mom told him..but thought she didn't. Boy, was she wrong. Daryl knew, but didn't believe it.

But tomorrow, if he was better or not, he would teach her. Help her. For her sake, for the groups sake, for Carol's sake, but mostly for his sake.

_**A/N:: WOW. I totally just knocked that out, WHOA. Does it seem short...oh lord, is it tooo short!? There isn't much events in it..I hope it isn't boring or like took off quickly...geez, i'm freak out so much when it comes to doing my best at things like this..I hope you like this, and i'm glad I got this knocked out within a few hours...Monday's tomorrow, and most likely I wouldn't update it because of it..-sigh- Monday's gonna come and things are gonna happen...But please, don't hate me for this. No cliffhanger atleast. haha...hmmm, well, ok.**_

_**READ & REVIEW please.**_


	12. walkers

_**A/N:: I can't believe I actually wrote chapter 11 within a few hours after chapter 10 was up..WOW. My personal best, haha. ^^ Here's chapter 12, i'm feeling ok about it. Made it long and meaningful...little hard to write. Also added some music lyrics for some moments and maybe a flashback will be added, you'll seeeeee. READ! :D Please.**_

Daryl's eyes flew open. It was midnight, shit. He had fallen asleep a little after Beth dropped off his dinner, he hadn't touched it. But now when he looked at the side-table, the plate wasn't there, it was pitch dark, and quiet...too quiet. Daryl shifted nervously, someone was ALWAYS doing something, what was wrong? What was going on? He opted off of calling out, just in cause Walker's we're in the house or something, he didn't want to get out of bed, in fear of causing too much noise or pain from stumbling. He sighed, and decided maybe to wait, but couldn't stay still. Whenever he closed his eyes, they flew right back open. So he decided, to think, let his mind drift, let it go. He decided to think of, Carol.

She had this smile, she would smile at him..he actually begun to think that it was _his_ smile, she never seemed most happiest when he wasn't around, the others could see it but Carol denayed it and Daryl had to think it was for his sake, she doesn't want him to push away, to be disgusted. Avoid her and neglect her. But how could he not? He didn't want to tell her..he _couldn't_ tell you, he had no way to tell you really. No matter how damn much he wanted too, he didn't know how, not at all. But now she was pissed at him,why? He didn't know, but she would avoid him now, tense whenever he was around and try not to breathe whenever he talked, if he got closer then a few feet to her, she would sprint away, but why? What did he do? What happened while he was unconsious? He bugged him bad, fuckin' BAD, but he wouldn't bring it up. He couldn't talk about it, beg to fiqure the reason out like a pussy, a damn pussy. Shit, he already proved he's just a piece of fucking white trash! People already think hes a redneck fucker who pisses on whatever he touches. So maybe he should leave..maybe he should just flip them all off and leave, not looking back, not giving another thought. But then, there was Carol. She held him back, why? Fuck, he didn't give a shit why, he didn't care about her! But..he does. Damn, he loves her but he'll _never_ fuckin' admit that to _anyone, _not even her, herself. He would never tell that damn bastard of a brother he loved, Merle. He couldn't and wouldn't even tell his shitty ass-self. He slaped his forehead and groaned, laying flat on his back and closing his eyes, his palm still sitting on his face. Then he heard a noise. A cracking, then a groaning. But no whispering, there was stumbling and moans..walkers? Dammit, walkers.

He slowly lifted himself up and waited, they would pass or Rick would get them, then it was silent. Then he froze, it all broke loose, cars started to fire up, shouts and walkers moaning, he would hear Rick and T-Dog yelling, he could hear Lori and Carol soothing Carl as he cried and seemed to be trying to get as much as they can into the cars, he shot up instantly when he heard a scream, a womans scream but he couldn't identify whos, so he got his crossbow and got out of the tent, limping.

"Daryl! Thank God your here! Get your ass over here, you can't ride your bike, we'll pack it in the truck...we got to go, I found a prison, remember that one? We got to head out to it! NOW!" Rick was yelling at the hunter as he limped to the nearest car and jumped it. This was Ricks car. He looked out the window and saw Glenn trying to get the bike in the truck, after a few trys, Rick helped and they got it in. Patricia had got bit, she was the one who screamed, leaving the Greene's crying as they got into a car, Jimmy was dead too. It wasn't that bad.

When he looked in the car, Rick was driving, Lori beside him and he was in the back seat with...Carol!? The fuck she get there, Carol was beside her, leaving her in the middle, she was soothing him and telling him things he couldn't make out.

He sighed and stared out the window, trying to ignore the fact that they we're side by side, knee to knee, hip to hip, arm to arm, shoulder to shoulder, damn. He closed his eyes and slowly fell alseep, tomorrow would be hard.

* * *

Tomorrow wasn't hard. They took over the prison they got it. Daryl took to being on the perch, saying he didn't like being behind bars. Rick took a cell with T-Dog, Lori with Carol, Carl stayed with Rick too, Beth with Hershal and Maggie with Glenn. Daryl was alone, like he fucking cared. But Hershal told him after the run from the herd that he needed to rest for the gunshot wound, he also told him he was sorry about it but he would never shoot one more fucking member of his family unless he wanted his limbs cut off, and he decided to agree. The old man was vicious and strong...when he wanted to be. So he decided to rest, and think about Carol again, think the same damn things till he was allowed to do something or he fell asleep.

_**A/N:: I feel HORRIABLE. I MEAN FULL-BLOWN HORRIABLE. I am such bad to you guys, I havn't updated in FOREVER, but i'm in the middle of a Writer's Block, and this one is big, i'm struggling, so cross your fingers and hope and pray it will go away..and I hope this chapter was ok, again, Whiter's Block took over about after 1/4 of it. ^^;**_

_**READ & REVIEW...and cross your fingers for me!**_


	13. a change

**A/N:: Did I mention that the Writer's Block came back? :Z ...well it did, the Writer's Block is seriously killing me right now, I was about to take a break off of this story when this thought came into my mind for it...but you will have to follow me with it, don't hate me...it IS full of angst and it can make your smile go upside down...this is NOT a happy chapter which is left off with a little cliffhanger ...uuu, i'll most likly be killed for this, but it came into my mind while reading the last chapter of 'Here We Go Again' by the AMAZING McbrideReedusLover...but she killed me with the last chapter of her story and so I got in a depressed mood and well...I did this, and I am soo mean for it...**

**NOTE:: I recently hurt my right wrist, so its hard to use...so I'm kinda only using my left wrist to write and sometimes my right before stopping from pain..so bare with me..even though i'm being slow and giving you sorrowful chapters...but still, stay with me on it. ;P **

**Be nice, and give the reviews...I might made it happy! (not)...whatever, haha. Have a great 4TH OF JULY! WOO HOO. WE GET TO FIRE SHINY THINGS THAT GLOW AND INVOLVE FLAMES...AND BOOM. TEEHEE...!**

* * *

Daryl Dixon is not one to argue with. It will always end bad, either he will kill or he will hurt. He will not let you win but if he does, he hurts. He hurts you bad before walking off, leaves you a mess of tears or blood, thats just him, no matter who you are. Dixons don't do feels, they do action. They do hurt. Because thats all they got, fourty years of their lives filled with pain and neglect, hurt and sorrow. They don't know love, don't know happy, good. Its hard, hard for them to show, understand..give. Its like when a child learns how to write their name perfectly. It takes time, long time, maybe even years. As little its ugly, hard to read but as you keep doing it a while and learn it more, show it more, it becomes better. You inprove it more, try to do more of it, fix it. So it gets better, by a full adult, its usually beautiful cursive swirls that are neatly seperated and read well and fully. Mistakes are rare at the point of that time, but not in the beginning. In the beginning, mistakes are seen all over, no doubt. Some are fixed, most aren't but should be. Mistakes that aren't usually become problems in later practice, you get it fixed early to remember for later, if not, you spell it wrong, you think it wrong...you say it wrong. Make it look wrong, make it feel wrong, seem wrong. And then you loss. You loss something..or more so, some_one_.

Thats where sorrow falls, regret. Its heavy when it comes to un-fixed mistakes..it can destroy all. If you don't fix something you should, it can just change everything. It can ruin things, things you care about, wish to care about, hope to care about, feel for. Leads to broken promises or promises of wrong, of hurt. It can lead to a life of pain and sorrow, and if what your mistake leads to this life, a life you regret, wish to have differently, remember its your own fault, you didnt fix it in time.

Fix it now while you can before its too late, the happiness, the light you see and want, might just go away with one wrong mistake that isn't fixed when needed. And your answers will never come, your reasons and things will go and are un-answered. Questions roam that place, leave that, get your answers. But with that, you need practice, time and patience.

* * *

_Morning-_

_"Good morning, Daryl" Daryl looked up as he walked into the kitchen to see a very gleeful Carol cooking with Lori while Maggie played Truth or Dare with Sophia and Carl. Rick and Glenn we're arm-wrestling, Beth singing to her father, Hershal, while he swayed his head to the song, his finger drumming on his leg. Daryl looked over to see T-Dog trying to make O's with a smoke. Everyone was happy since they got the prison, since they found safety, shelter and protection. Daryl sighed and put on his best crooked Dixon smile he had, walking in with a good gait, his cobalt blue eyes glowing as he nodded to Carol. He sat down beside Rick who won against the Korean who refused to admit Rick was stronger, instead giving a excuse that he let him win or was still tired. Daryl just let a soft chuckle slip out and decided to take a round with the boy. He put out his hand, elbow on the table and nodded to Glenn. Glenn glowed and gave Daryl his hand, his own elbow going on the table, grinning at the redneck. This would be fun, Daryl would win a second. Rick smiled, shouting out a go and in seconds Glenn was down, his head hung, pouting that Daryl beat him within' a few seconds, it even amazed Rick. Daryl didn't doubt it though, he was strong and short round was not..for sure. He started to laugh as Rick decided to go against him, letting Glenn run off to smoke with T-Dog who was making his O's better by the tries. Rick gave him a devious grin, taking his hand. Daryl returned it, slamming his elbow on the table which was followed by Rick's elbow hitting the table. They stared into eachother's eyes, and then a familiar voice, who was used by one person, the sore-loser of their arm wrestling matches, Glenn._

_"Go!" He yelled, taking a smoke from T-Dog who stopped his O's and moved to trying to make smoke come out like two lines, || , by sticking his tongue between his lips, it was hard to do but thats the point. Glenn laughed and tried to make his own O's as he watched Rick and Daryl fight over domination of the match, neither one moving as veins poped out and teeth gritted._

_Daryl narrowed his eyes, letting his grip loss. Rick was confused and stared at him, letting his loss, "What are you doing Daryl? Giving up?" he taunted the redneck, but Daryl only chuckled, not putting any force to it. Their hands we're limp in eachother as they stared at one another. Daryl let a smike play on his lips as a grin formed on Rick's. The officer didn't know what was coming, so he looked at the redneck._

_"What's wrong Daryl? Afriad i'll win? I'm gonna win, you know it. Come on Daryl, i'll win" Rick taunting, his grin getting wider. Daryl let this moment be the one, he let out one huff and slammed the un-expecting leader's hand down, laughing his head off as Rick stared at him, gawking,_

_"Oop, maybe next time Rick" Daryl started into another fit of laughing as Rick fiqured out just what happened, he was tricked by a very smart, very stupid redneck. Rick let the grin loosen before dropping it completely._

_"Aww, whats wrong Rick? Atleast you won against short rounds..now that he knows how to arm-wrestle" Daryl grinning, haunting his partner in crime, who sat there, running his hand through his hair. Daryl let another chuckle loss. By now most of the group was watching them._

_"You idiot.." Was all Rick muttered as he looked at his lap, he was embarressed by the redneck's taunts._

_Daryl just laughed, "No, I think YOUR the idiot Rick. I believe I WON!" _

_And that was enough to leave everyone cracking up, the whole common room was laughing as a very red Rick ducked his head. Carol smirked at Daryl who returned the gesture. Damn, everything was almost perfect. It was happy, peaceful. they could act like a family again. Have a laughs and just forget about the rotting dead fellas who roamed the new world with them. This was their family, they we're family. Together, they had eachother's backs and promises. Keep them alive, helped them, protected them, backed them up, stood up for them. Like siblings, some like others, together as family._

* * *

The morning was fine, it was the best morning since the walkers walked the earth. Everything was good. It started at the quarry, when Daryl first talked to Rick, first saw Carol, first started hunting for everyone instead of just for Merle and him. The building blocks started there, began there, noticed not or so, it did. It moved on to the farm and grew big there, when he searched for Sophia, hunt for the group everyday, helped with work, praticipated in debates and meets, ate with them all and talked. It keep going as the farm got over ran and they needed to help eachother, saving Carol and shooting walkers, going to the highway. Going to the prison, hunting every morning, working to fix and make, watch duties, bunking with Carol, playing around, laughing, joking, talking, helping, it still shown.

They had been at the prison for two days when Daryl decided to bunk with Carol. After watch, he decided to go to her, ask her. She smiled and allowed, he took top bunk because she already moved into the bottem bunk, he told her he wanted to keep her safe, she just smiled and thanked him. And since then he would sleep in her cell at the top bunk with her right below him. Now a week later, everything was going good, morning we're full of laughs and playing around. His level of building had increased, it was close. He wouldn't flinch or recoil when touched unless he didn't know it was coming. He might tense or stiffen but would relax only a few seconds later.

Now, a month being at the prison, they still we're rocking. Rough housing and joking every morning at breakfest and working and talking during mid-day and then having a big family dinner at the afternoon leading to a night of pranks and games. It was fun, family atlast. They could enjoy themselves, no worries. Walkers we're outside the walls. No one bothered them, they didn't stop watch or patrols or walks. They surely kept runs and searches up, hunting a daily thing. They didn't let saftey or protection fall, they kept it up, night watch and morning watch, mid-day watch. six shifts a day. two at night, two in morning and two mid-day, so everyone got to watch, two at a time, usually pairs who liked to talk a lot together or do other things...everyone got to do things and do watches, just like doing chores and being able to play outside. The old world in a version two. A new version, a good version. Even Sophia and Carl liked it. Carol would take Sophia on watch with her and whoever else while Rick did the same with Carl, who knew they could be so happy.

But it was this day, no one had questioned _anything_ Daryl did, until now. Today, being at the prison for exactly 32 days, it broke. Morning was good, Rick got embarressed by a proud Daryl after a arm-wrestle, but mid-day started it. Daryl had finished watch with Carol and Sophia. T-Dog, Rick and Carl we're going on watch, they smiled as they passed. Sophia and Carol soon breaking away from Daryl to go in the kitchen. Daryl went outside and started making new arrows to hunt with when Tyresse came up to him.

...oh yeah, a group came to them and they allowed them to join, only three left from their group, but now two. Sasha and Tyresse. siblings. They came with their father who died from heart attack after running, he was old. But once Daryl saw Tyresse he knew he hated him, Tyresse would eye Carol, watch her. 'eye fuck her' like Daryl called it and it bugged him to the core. But when Tyresse came up, he blew.

* * *

_Mid-day-_

_Daryl sat down to make arrows, sitting criss-crossed on the soft grass, taking out his knife to sharpen a piece of stick. The big man stepped up to him and grinned,_

_"Hey Daryl, I need to ask you something" Tyresse looked at the roughneck, waiting._

_Daryl knew from the start that this would not end well, "What the fuck ya need my premission for?" He glared at the big fucker, yeah, he hated him._

_Tyresse snickered, evil bastard, "I've been talking with Carol..I wanted to know if anything is between the two of you? you know..like a relationship. She's beautiful and extremely kind. I think i'm taking a liking in her...but I wanted to make sure she's single first"_

_Daryl glared at him, who the fuck?, "she ain't nothin' to me. She probably needs ya sorry ass, ya can have her" Daryl didn't mean what he said, but he wasn't gonna tell this fucker anything, he should have never came, but he knew what he said was the start of something bad._

_"Daryl. That's not very kind. If I we're you, I would shut the hell up. She looks at you, everyone can see it. You look at her too" Tyresse pointed his finger at Daryl "you care about you, but your too much of a ass to admit it. She cares about you, I bet she never loves you."_

_"The fuck-" Daryl was cut off by the man as he punched him, Daryl fell to the ground, too fazed to punch him back, he just looked up at the pissed Tyresse as he stood over him, blood coming from his eyebrow we're it split from the punch. He put his hand over the wound on his head, closing his eyes, cussing under his breath. He knew what he said was wrong, he wasn't gonna punch the fucker, not yet. He was just glad he wasn't seeing doubles._

_"Daryl, I don't want Carol. I came here to pretend I wanted her, to see what you would do. I thought you might just man up and get together with her after our talk so I wouldn't...damn, was I wrong. You would rather not look like a love-struck trash..you would leave love to look strong and honorable, well let me tell you. Doing this, denying it all, is not getting you honorable or strength, pride or anything. Trust me" Tyresse sounded like a damn president as he gave his speech to the angry roughneck. Daryl shook his head,_

_"Shut the fuck up asshole! Mind your own fuckin' bussiness!" Daryl shouted, he didn't stand up. He didn't flinch as Tyresse punched him once again in the head, his eyebrow now oozing blood more. In hurt but he just growled, not moving. He wasn't gonna fight back, he knew the fucker was right, why not give him that. He needed the beating anyways, he was a piece of trash, so he only muffled softly 'go on', just like Carol told him back at the farm when he ranted on to her about Sophia being lost because of her not watching him, but really he was mad at himself, scared and upset. He was upset that he let her go, everything he said at himself was what he wanted to tell himself, but he couldn't tell himself that so he took it out on Carol. But Sophia was found.._

_Tyresse was getting pissed, "Asshole, she needs you..and I bet you need her too. Just too dumb to admit it, huh?" He chuckled while Daryl narrowed his eyes, spiting blood out on the ground..the fuck? How was he spitting out bloo, he punched him in the head...but before he could think, Tyresse was on him, punching his face in, he squirmed. He screamed, yelled. He stilled, letting Tyresse punch the shit out of him. Tyresse didn't even realise that Daryl wasn't fighting back, by now Daryl was unconcious._

_Rick ran over, hearing screams, "Tyresse! He's not fighting back" Tyresse got off, staring in horror at the mess of blood known as Daryl. He did that? the fuck? Rick slid on his knees, beside the limpless body of Daryl, feeling his pulse "oh god. Get Hershal! He's not awake and his pulse is slow...very slow.."_

_Tyresse ran out to get Hershal as everyone started shouting, seeing the heap of blood and mess laying limp on the ground in a pool of blood, sweat and pain. Daryl._

* * *

Dixons don't stop. Don't stop. They always fight back, huh? Daryl didn't. He stopped. Why would that happen? Because he knew Tyresse was right about Carol, the fucker had him held down, he didn't want to, he was deep in thoughts, the thought of blood coming out of his mouth when it shouldn't...No. His daddy. His father. His father. His father. His father. His father. His father. His father. His father. His father. His father. His father. Tyresse had the steel of his father, he knew how to punch, his punches we're like his father's. Felt like them, acted like them, hard as them, hated like them. He couldn't fight, he never fought back his father. But this wasn't his father, Tyresse was the big ol' fucker he hated to the guts, but he let him hit him. Because what, he reminded him of his _father._

Merle left when Daryl was six. Merle ran away, he was only in his teens, but he ran away. When he came back, Daryl was a mess of scars and fear. He regreted leaving, but from then on, Merle got the knife and Daryl got the fist until Merle when to Colledge. Daryl was in highschool, he started getting the knife, the beat, wood sticks, even the gun sometimes. Breaking bones every other night, he had to fall out of school, never finishing. When Merle came back, Daryl had changed. He had too many scars on his body, he was hard to love, hard to learn, trust. Merle taught him to hunt when their father died. He died a year after Merle came back. Daryl was good, silent. Knew what to do, track, hunt, kill. Meals we're good at night. He loved the woods. But whenever he changed, he had to be completely alone. His back, chest, sides, stomach, under arms, thighs, we're covered in scars. His legs, arms and everything else that he showed had no scars that we're seen, his face had been beat a lot but his looks still showed, he was handsome at that. His head had a lot of scars from bottle's being broke over his head, but his hair hid it. Whenever he changed or saw one scar on him, he would weep, sob sometimes like a pussy. A baby.

Thats why he leaned towards Carol, she had scars too. The same, every place he had scars she did too. Words we're wrote from knifes on both their bodies at spots, they knew. Carol knew he had scars, she saw them at the farm. He knew she had scars from meeting her husband and whever she changed in their cell, he would take glances. She was beautiful and so was he. She always said scars we're marks of honor, of survival. Another day alive, he loved through them, up to them. Stayed strong, and he believed it. Now at the prison when he saw the scars the memories of his father and Merle lurked but he thought more of Carol, instead of sobbing he smiled. Honorable marks.

Merle had hit him sometimes, punches, scratches, never bad. Hardly ever scars. But he did, out of the two, Daryl had the most scars, no doubt...

* * *

it was the afternoon, dinner was not fun, quiet and sad. Full of grief and tears. Tyresse didn't show and neither did Hershal. He had to look after the still unconsious Daryl. He hadn't woken up and his breathing was slow, too slow, almost painfully slow. Carol had broke down into tears twice, every other time holding them back by doing sometime, not talking to anyone and not wanting to be talked too unless she wanted to cry. Beth and Lori kept silent, frowning. Glenn was horriable, eyes wide and breathing slow and catching in his throat, trying not to cry. T-Dog took watch with Maggie, not wanting to show for dinner, he would cry if he did. Maggie didn't want to see anyone, wanted to be alone outside, and watch did good. Carl had stayed beside his father's side the whole time, not saying anything. Tears would absently fall down his face sometimes, hid by his sheriff hat. Sophia would cry when she was alone, cry when with others, but silently and looking away, covering, like she did with Ed. Flinching when touched again, fear gripping her. Everyone was sorrowful. It was horriable.

By night, Daryl was not awake. Hershal was worried and Carol and Beth took to staying with him at night. Hershal sighed, Rick, Carl and Glenn we're on watch. Glenn had cried. Maggie, Beth and Lori silently cried. Carl and Sophia cried softly. Carol cried the most, breaking down twice.

This wasn't right, Daryl wouldn't want the crying, none of this ever happened, why Daryl? Why tears now?

"Carol..."

Carol's eyes shot up, meeting cobalt blue eyes. Awake.

* * *

**A/N:: Damn...I hope this all made sense...I just wrote it with out even thinking...it seems so OOC for most things, but I promise next chapter will be back as it should be...idk what happened here, please review. Tell me if you liked it or not. It seemed like a summary for most parts, I just had the event happen and to like show the past and presence in it, to mix and show how it related and all...and the flashbacks on what happened mid-day and in the morning, as at the point it was the afternoon. ...-sigh-kind of sulking over the lack fo reviews on this and I have 12 chapters already. D: Does it suck THAT bad!?**

**Ask me anything, tell me anything. I need to know if this was good or bad. :) thank you, and HAPPY 4TH OF JULYYYYY! ps. 3,850 words!**

**READ & REVIEW,**


	14. he was right

**A/N:: The Writer's Block seems to be wearing off, so thank you to all..you guys most likly helped it leave. ^^ But I got one request for you all, I want to know how many people I have reading this...so when you are done reading this chapter, just atleast put "I read this" as a review so I know you read this...since I only got 20 reviews within' 13 chapters...it disppoints. :c But thank you to those who always leave reviews, I thank you...and its not that I don't appreciate the ones who don't, I just don't know you read it because you don't review nothing, so please just put that as a review (if your a guest, do it too please), just so I know. *weak smile* thanks ya'll.**

**Update on my wrist, someone asked me if my wrist was doing better...let me say this, by a little I guess, it still hurts, I took a hard bend to it sadly, I can write with it, a little, it hurts when I do...but I can get a good amount of writing in before resting it. :)**

**Now on to the story, it is NOT going to be happy...yes, I will conform, Daryl did wake up...but that doesn't mean he's better, he's in BAD condition, Tyresse really did damage... :( And the governor enter's their lives in this chapter sadly, lots of angst and sadness and shit...not much happiness and good, a little feels...yeah a little, maybe a pinch, well lets go! :D Don't kill me though...**

**Also, I thank SOA loving mom for everything she has done for me, and I thank future mrs. Riggs for all the reviews she gives me for this story!**

**Disclaimer:: Well, I don't own anything...AMC does...but I wish I did...damn, I wish I owned EVERYTHING.**

**WARNING:: This chapter has torture in it...that means sexual torture and abuse...so watch out. You've been WARNED.**

* * *

Carol gasped. She was taken aback by the intensity in the cobalt blue eyes that stared back at her, but not through her. Was it him? Was she imagining it? Was she seeing this look in his eyes. He blinked and she knew instantly he was awake, but when he blinked the look disappeared. She didn't know what it meant, didn't want to bother him with it, right now the only thing that mattered was he was awake. Beth shot up, her mouth open "he's awake!"

Carol looked away from Daryl who didn't move a muscle who avert her eyes at any cost, she looked at the surprised blonde and smiled "get Hershal"

Daryl groaned softly, hsi head turned to the right to look at her right without hurting his neck, Beth left a second after Carol told her and in that moment Carol was alone with Daryl. Carol turned back to him and smiled, those gentle blue eyes of her looked into his sharp blue ones. Daryl shivered, but not from cold.

Carol smiled softly, letting a sigh of relief escape, "Daryl, are you feeling ok?" She gentle put her hand on his arm, he tensed for a little bit, but then relaxed, shaking his head, "I-I can't feel my left cheek.." He closed his eyes as a riple of pain sneered at him, he groaned again as Carol loosened her grip a little.

"It's not broken, your cheek's fine. It's just hurt badly. Your going to be ok, your face is a little screwed up. Anything else hurt other than your face?" She asked kindly, Hershal wasn't here yet, most likly taking forever because of his one-leg issue. He's still getting use to being on one-leg.

"My-my ankle..It killin' me" He pointed his shaking hand slowly down to his left ankle and she followed, frowning at the sight. It was swollow, blue and purple, it wasn't broken but it was sprained. He twisted it when Tyresse told him down to the ground.

"It's just twisted from your fall..tell me, why didn't you fight back?" She looked at him, never taking her hand off his arm. He tensed.

"He was right" He rasped, closing his eyes and letting out a rough sigh as pain ripped him apart once again.

"Right about what?" Carol pushed on, she wanted to now why this happened, why Daryl didn't fight back, why Daryl didn't do _anything_ at all.

"My father...beat me with uh belt and fists...knife...marks" he coughed rapidly before continuing "words..told me everything that was right..about me"

Carol tightened her grip, he just shared something he never would have, he gave her more knowing of his childhood and it scared her to hear it, she didn't pity him, he wouldn't want to be pitied by her, by anyone..but it still struck her, his last sentace, "Daryl...he told you things that are wrong about you" she tried to stop him from what he was trying to prove, "Ed beat me, did the same things to me he did to you. everything thats possiable. He told me things, things I believed we're true, they we're bad things. Told me I was worthless, a whore...useless burden. Your father must have said the same...why is he right sbout calling you that, Daryl? You are worth a lot, to everyone" Carol let his arm go and Daryl let a sharp breath out and then his eyes closed shut hard and his head rolled to the side again, unconsious. Carol sighed.

He said Tyresse was right. Said his father was right. What did Tyresse tell him? Whatever Tyresse told him or did related to his father, and that stopped him from fighting back, from doing anything. But why? What could his father have told him that Tyresse did as well...or was it something Tyresse did?

Just then Hershal showed up and looked at the asleep redneck, "Was I too late?"

Carol nodded, "yeah, he feel asleep. He was ok though..." She sighed, not meeting the vet's eyes.

"You ok dear?" Hershal asked, worried.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Carol nodded, Hershal just sighed and walked away, leaving Carol alone. Beth slowly joined her again, keeping her eyes trained on Carol.

What had Daryl told her?

* * *

Carol opened her eyes once again, she had been drifting off to sleep on occassions while watching Daryl, she groaned and sat up, stretching her screaming muscles. Just as she let out a sigh, Beth came in and smiled at her, yawning,

"Good morning Carol...oh Carol! You need rest, i'll watch him. You go get rest. Lori and Maggie have breakfest. I just finished laundry. Your good to go for a nap, go on now" Beth smiled, helping Carol up and did everything but push Carol out of the cell, but Carol was too tired to resist.

"Thank you.." Was the last words she spoke as she rounded the corner to their cell.

_It's a Cherokee Rose_

Carol yawned, taking the stairs two by two up to the upper floor to her cell.

_I believe this one bloomed for your little girl_

Carol walked into their cell closing the door with a soft clack and yawing once again, she was too tired to change.

_I'll find her_

She slipped under the covers, yawning once more before closing her eyes.

_She'll be ok_

It was long before sleep took her, her eyes grew heavy and her last thought was Daryl.

_I'll find Sophia, safe and sound._

* * *

Carol woke to chaos. Gun shots.

Smoke.

Screaming.

Carol looked around, grabbing her gun and sticking Daryl's hunting knife in her pocket. She heard men, not any of the ones she knew. More screams, women. Carol had panic hit and she took the stairs three at a time, jumping down the last and pointed her gun at the closest man. The only one there. He turned around and was holding someone with a knife at their neck. Daryl.

It was Martinez. He smirked at her as his grip tightened on Daryl, the knife almost cutting Daryl's skin, he tried his best not to move, but when he saw Carol he freaked. No one else was around, it was quiet other than screams and shots heard from outside, everyone ran outside to fight, they we're the only three left. Martinez snickered at her as she gripped the gun tighter, not dropping guard,

"Calm down, sweetheart, I won't kill him. _But_, you have to come with me, now. You understand dear?" Martinez once again tightened his grip a little, making Daryl groan, closing his eyes, hating every second of this, but Carol nodded.

She dropped the gun and Daryl's eyes shot open, giving her a gaze that told her he didn't appove her move, but she did. She followed Martinez out into his car, he threw her in the backseat, tying her hands together and feet together, gagging her with a clean rag. Moments later a unconsious redneck was thrown in beside her, tied just like her and gagged. When Martinez threw him in, he fell onto Carol's shoulder, she had no way of moving him or herself, so she dealt with it. Martinez yelled to the Governor and before she knew it they we're off. Back to Woodbury. Her and Daryl.

She knew, she knew for sure, Daryl would be mad at her for choosing to save him. But it was worth it, having him yell at her was better then not having him around at all. She smiled and closed her eyes, sleep soon took her.

* * *

Her eyes shot open, she wasn't in the car. But in a metal room. A wood table was in front of her and she was in a wood chair, she wasn't gagged nor tied up, she sighed. Then she heard it two pairs of foot-steps, one that was normal, one being dragged.

The door opened, and before her was a gagged struggling Daryl being held by the governor. Daryl glared at her and growled as the governor threw him down. Carol gasped as he hit the floor. The governor closed the door behind in, getting his knife ready just in case Daryl tried anything. She sighed.

A few moments passed and soon Carol was tied to the chair, feet tied to the legs and hands tied behind her back, not gagged. Daryl was the same, beside her, heaving. The table was pulled aside and in front of them was the governor. She hid her fear while Daryl showed all his anger.

The governor laughed, "Welcome to Woodbury. I knew you wouldn't be too happy to be here...had to do this" He smiled at Carol making Daryl growl and cuss.

"Shut up ya fucker, ya tied us up to torture us. Ass hat!" Daryl snarled and the governor narrowed his eyes. Taking a step closer to Daryl. Carol gasped and shook her head as the governor scraped the knife across Daryl's cheek, blood twinkling out with a following huff from Daryl, "fuck!"

The governor ignored him and moved to Carol, "sweet thang, I got plans for that beauiful body of yours. You got the most pretty eyes" the governor limped her chin with his knife, forcing her to look at him, "and i'll show you what I want to do to you, in FRONT of the redneck" Daryl growled while Carol whimpered.

The governor snickered, un-tying her feet and thrusting the chair aside, her hands still tied behind her back. She looked at the ground as the governor walked around her, taking her in. She looked up at the wall as he un-tied her hands, taking a deep breath, "take off your shirt" he ordered.

Carol didn't say anything, didn't flinch, react, she just stared at him while Daryl cussed everything he could, "no" suddently Daryl was quiet and the governor glared at her, "Take off your shirt, NOW" Carol flinched a little, she always did when someone yelled at her with angry force, she was use to always getting hit when Ed did his yelling. She was reluctant and just shook her head, "no". Daryl still said nothing.

The governor got closer, he took off his belt, making Carol take a step back and Daryl growl deep and low, watching with intensity. The governor raised the belt and swung it at her, hitting her side. She stumbled and fell on the floor making Daryl cuss under his breath but he still kept quiet as the governor ordered he again, "take off your shirt" another swing of the belt. Another swing.

After five swings, she got up and sighed, taking her shirt off. Thank god, she wore a bra that day. Right as the shirt hit the floor, Daryl froze, watching her with full attention as she eyed the governor.

The governor smiled at her, "the bra too sweetheart" Carol closed her eyes, sighing and un-clasped her bra, letting in fall to the floor. Daryl gasped but Carol quickly covered her breasts from view with her arms and hands, still looking at the governor.

"You've been beat doll, you've been abused, huh? Your husband, did this, I bet" he snickered as she nodded slowly, "yeah. you can take pain. You can take roughness, huh? You've felt it from your husband. Your use to it. Good, good. Real good" He smirked, making her shiver, "hope you can take a lot because i'm giving you a lot. I bet you'r fight back, but you most likly did with your husband too when he messed with you, huh?" Carol didn't say anything, as he got closer to her. Daryl was shaking his head rapidly. Carol let a soft sob go before stopping herself.

"Call me Phillip dear, only you can" The governor eyed her, putting his hands on her arms and gentling pulling, but she didn't let them fall. Instead he let go and went behind her, walking her to the table in front of Daryl. They went to the back of the table, letting Carol face Daryl. Daryl looked at her, shaking his head, not speaking. Carol closed her eyes, not looking at him as Phillip slammed her against the table, her head falling hard against the wood, making Daryl cuss loud and hard before becoming quiet as the governor grinded himself against her, taunting her. She whimpered, but he left.

She opened her eyes to see a embarressed governor leaving, he had cum in his pants and quickly retreated, cussing. Daryl let a laugh out before shutting up as a stunned Carol got up, off the table grabbing her clothes and yanking them on. She quickly un-tied Daryl's hands before retreated to the closest corner, bringing her feet up to her chest, hugging her knees.

Daryl kicked the door, hit it, slammed against it. But it was locked. No way out. Just them two, in a room together. Alone.

* * *

**A/N:: Sorry for short chapter...I had to rush and get it through, i'm feeling horriable right now. :( But don't worry, i'll update 'Won't Breathe Right'...the thats all for today, its been hard.**

**Instead of Glenn and Maggie being took, I did Daryl and Carol. So yeah, if it seems familiar from the HORRIABLE torture scene to Glenn and Maggie thats why, I changed a few things though, they are both in the same room, the governor cummed in his pants instead of tricking her, and Carol got tortured first, not Daryl...well he got a knife scratch, but thats all. :) **

**Hope you liked it, READ & REVIEW.**

******And remember if you read this (guest or not) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, just put atleast 'I read this' as a review so I can see how many people actually read this...right now...I feel only 3 do. The most appreciated future mrs. riggs and a few others who I will reply to reviews for. Thank you...**


	15. taken

**A/N:: I am happy with my reviews for the last chapter :) Thanks guys..went from like 20 to 26 reviews, good enough for me to say. Anyways, Caryl feels in this chapter...but it is also fustrating because i'll delay the feels, they still are hesitant and resist...so don't kill me and keep the reviews coming, I try to reply to all and thank all as well.**

**And, here is chapter 15!**

**WARNING...this has a intense moment in it that might be uncomfortable for some..it doesn't got TOO far...nothing THAT bad, but bad enough for our poor Carol...sooo watch out, read at your own risk (it ain't too bad though!)...you've been WARNED!**

* * *

Rick ran up to Glenn, the governor had left hours ago with his men and everyone was ok except for Lori. Lori went into labor with Maggie and Carl being the only ones with her, something went wrong and a C-section was done, Lori didn't make it but the baby did. Little Ass Kicker, as Daryl called her, but Rick and Carl decided to name her Nicole. Little Nicole. Nicole Sophia Grimes. Carol insisted on putting Sophia's name in somehow as his little sister's name, so the middle name was the only one that did. Carol loved to call her Nikki, and the baby seemed to smile and giggle each time he did. Rick sighed, Beth was soothing the baby while Glenn tried to calm down a frantic Maggie. She was pregnant now, and Hershal was worried, she seemed to be having un-needed cramps, so after the governor left, Maggie was freaking out, saying she fell on her stomach and was having cramps but for now she was ok.

Rick grabbed Glenn's arm, "Carol and Daryl have been taken"

Glenn stared, wide eyed at his leader, "what?"

Rick sighed, repeating himself slower, "Carol and Daryl have been taken by the governor"

Glenn stood there slack-jawed and the announcement only made Maggie more upset and paniced, "damn it, we got to go get them..I-I mean they could be doing anything to them right now" Glenn's eyes widdened.

Rick just nodded, looking at his feet, "yeah, we do. We do. We'll leave tomorrow, we need to get ready for this and tell everyone...this is not going to be easy"

Glenn just nodded as Rick left, turning to Maggie he smiled, "it's ok baby, they're going to be fine and so are you" Maggie just cried harder,

"No Glenn, how? This is horriable! The governor is a evil man" She turned her head and let it fall into Glenn's shoulder as she sobbed.

Glenn pated her shoulder, "it's ok. We'll get them back" Maggie just kept crying.

A little bit later, Maggie calmed down enough for Hershal to check her over again. Once he was done, he told her she needed rest and to not cry and get all worked up, so Maggie fell asleep with Beth watching her over while Glenn went with Rick to tell everyone what happened, it was going to be a long day tomorrow. Very long and tonight won't be much help, hell he would be lucky...anyone would be lucky if they got _any_ sleep at all.

* * *

Carol sighed, it was only a hour ago that the governor also raped her before fleeing off after cuming in his own damn pants. Daryl was beating his head against the door, sighing and sitting with his back on the door. Carol was across from him on the other wall, fidgetting with her tank-top. Daryl growled,

"Dammit Carol, ya gonna tell me why ya didn't fight the fuck back? Why ya just did as the bastard said?" He narrowed his eyes at her, and she averted his gaze.

Carol let a sob loose, "And get beat with the belt in front of you till i'm as good as dead. Daryl, you weren't the one being tortured, you only watched. I'd rather him see me naked then let him add more scars" She looked away.

Her words stung him deep. Real deep. He saw her scars when she took off her shirt, he saw them good. They we're horriable but the same as his, some of hers we're in the same spot, making the same mark, he understood. Thats why he fell silent, he didn't know her life had been as hard as his. She thought Ed might have just punched or kicked her, but she had glass marks, cigertte marks, knife and weapon marks, burn marks, everything. Everything he had, and everything he thought she didn;t have.

"Carol, its worse to watch ya. To watch someone ya care 'bout to get tortured..Raped" the last word was hard to get out, but he managed to get it out, he looked at her,but she was not returned his gaze.

She let out a sigh, "i'm sorry..." right as he was going to tell her she shouldn't be sorry the door opened and Merle stepped in, eyeing his brother. Shit.

"Well isn't it Darylina and mousey" Merle grinned evily as Daryl moved from the door wall to the one Carol was on, but to a corner. Carol took in a deep breath, this was Merle, Daryl's older brother. She watched him as he shut the door behind them, leaving the room to only her and the Dixon boys. Great.

Daryl growled, "Merle, the fuck ya doin' with tha' bastard?" He looked at his brother with stern neglect, with Merle returned.

"Shit baby bro, you left me for that shit of a group. Left on that damn rooftop, hand-cuffed to a fucking piece of shit. Walkers we're coming for me. I had to fuckin' cut my hand off and you never gave a shit!" He yelled at his brother, pointing a finger accusing. Daryl stood up fast.

"I came back for ya man, I did. But ya left. I didn't cut ya fuckin' hand off, ya did that ya self" He fists we're balled at his side as he snarled back to his brother.

Merle looked at his brother, taking him in, "damn, they turned ya into a pussy and against ya own brother. Who the fuck are you now? Huh, Darylina?"

Daryl winched at his taunt but stood his ground, "shut the fuck up, I ain't done nothin' to ya, ya did!"

Merle laughed half-heartedly, "fuck you boy, fuck ya!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "what ya even here fo'?"

Merle gave him a wicked smirk, "have some fun"

"The fuck?" Daryl growled, Merle was eyeing Carol, "ya know, baby bro, I heard our mousey heres husband got shit-faced by walkers, she's all alone, needin' some lovin'. I think I can help, she IS alone. No one else to be with her, ain't that right Daryl?"

Daryl looked at Carol before turning his gaze roughly back to his brother, "the fuck ya think ya are?"

"She ain't yours, boy" Merle snickered.

"Shut up" Daryl growled before sitting down hard beside Carol who was shaking as Merle got closer.

Merle pulled Carol to her feet, followed by Daryl standing up behind Carol, "hey sweet tits, how 'bout ya and ol' Merle have some fun, show Darylina here how its really done" he wiggled his eyebrows only making Carol gag.

"Merle, I think your baby brother here knows more then you do when it comes to that" She returned the oldest Dixon's glare with as much furiousity.

"And how the fuck would ya know?" He asked, growling in her face. Daryl was impressed by her actions, taking thought of her words.

"Trust me Merle, I _know_" She grinned deviously at him, making him take a step back.

"Damn woman, ya got some strength on ya. Damn" he eyed the small woman who he use to know as the abused shadow of a wife.

Carol just laughed, "you don't know the half of me"

Merle's eyes widdened, "but Daryl here does?" he asked suddently curious.

"Oh, he surely knows more than your even gonna know" She smiled again as Merle gulped hard.

"Fuck it all then" he turned and headed for the door, " but the governor is gonna come in here later, and he will fuck with ya no matter _what_. I ain't because I respect the Dixon code" and with that, he left.

Daryl broke out into a laughing fit as Carol turned bright red at her words toward Merle, "sorry, had to get him out one way or another"

"Damn, woman, ya know how ta bring his ass down!" Daryl was grinning, the biggest grin she ever saw him do. She just smiled, sitting back down next to him.

"Rather lie then be raped, right?" She winked at him, making him stop laughing and instead turn tomato red, looking away.

"Fuck" as all he muttered as she got her turn to laugh it up.

* * *

Glenn, Rick, T-Dog and Maggie we're making their way to Woodbury, they didn't know where it was, so they took no vehical, instead, taking it by foot and tracking as best they could. Take fuck, they took dirt roads instead of the highway with their cars or they would _never_ get to woodbury.

"Damn, this is going to take forever!" Glenn complained, he was in the very back and his feet we're already hurting, Maggie just laughed.

"Shut up Glenn" T-Dog hollowed from second in line.

Rick, who was the lead of the line, started to chuckle, yelling back to Glenn, "reminds me of Carl when we went on roadtrips, always saying 'are we there yet?'...is that what your asking Glenn? But sorry man, we're not"

Maggie burst into laughter, soon quieted by Glenn, "shut the fuck up Maggie, you'll attract walkers" he hissed.

Maggie just rolled her eyes, "or i'll just embarress you too much"

T-Dog looked back at Glenn before trying to sniffle a laugh which soon escaped, "Glenn you look as red as a tomato"

"A ugly tomato" Rick muttered before speaking up, "come on, I found the track, its this way"

And with that, they took a left and headed towards woodbury, in hope to rescue Daryl and Carol before anything bad happens.

* * *

Martinez stepped in and whistled, looking Carol up and down,

"Damn, you look better then I thought, fuck, Governor was right" he looked staright at her tits before Carol gasped and turned away, "damn big tits, ya got there!" Martinez laughed as Daryl growled but Martinez took out his knife, motioning for Daryl to step back, he hesitanted but stepped back as told.

Martinez snickered, "Hey Dixon, have you played around with this beauty yet?" he looked at Carol and winked.

Daryl just growled low, "shut up ass hat. Ya'll never get ta" his fists we're in balls at his side as Marinez grabbed Carol and made her stand, stopping Daryl from standing as well.

Carol gasped as he got a little too close, his breath on her face, he smirked, "damn pretty eyes, ya got there" and with that he pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, she fisted her hands and hit his chest over and over as his tongue slid into her mouth, she tried to stop him but he took his hands and held her head still. Daryl was just getting up when the governor came in and came from behind Daryl, hand-cuffing him and slamming him to the ground. He tied Daryl's feet and made him sit against a different wall from the one that Martinez and Carol we're on. The governor then left, snickering. He didn't gag Daryl.

Martinez stopped, letting Carol gasp for air as she stared, wide-eyed, at her rapist before Martinez assualted her mouth again. Soon after a few more rounds of it, he stopped and looked at her, "sweet thang, I will fuck you six ways to sunday!" he howled as Carol whimpered, looking at the ground. Daryl started to cuss again and struggle, his wrists starting to bleed from the tight grip of the hand-cuffs followed by his struggles.

Daryl froze when Martinez started tugging on Carol's shirt, he ripped it off of her, ruining the shirt. He started at her, the bra still on, he took her in, his eyes locking with every scar before landing on her breasts, "damn. You got some scars...hell, a lot of fucking scars. You can take rough. Governor was right, you know rough, you can do with rough, huh? Hell yeah, rough its fucking gonna be!" he pulled her pants off, leaving her standing there in her bra and panties, her face in a frown and whimpering.

Martinez looked her lower half over, licking his lips and humming softly. He took his own shirt off and put his hands on her waist, Daryl watched in horror as he moved his mouth along hers, she never kissed him back, she just stood there, tensed up. He kissed a trail from her jaw to her shoulder, smiling at her breasts before running his pointer finger down the crevice seperating her breasts, once he reached the bottem, he ran it back up, and kept going up to her chin. He then lifted her chin and kissed her hard, his tongue working in her mouth, but she never moved a bit. Daryl was cussing, struggling. The hunter's eyes we're wide with horror as he watched Carol get raped by the ass hole of a man.

"Martinez! Movement at the wall!" A yell came from behind the metal door and in instance, Martinez had his shirt on, he untied Daryl, pushing him over afterwards to give him enough time to leave without Daryl attacking him. He gave Carol a few more kisses before leaving, shuting the door hard, followed by a click, telling them he locked the door.

Carol stood there, stunned. She quickly pulled her pants back on, holding up her ripped shirt, frowning at it being destroyed, she sighed and sat down.

Daryl looked at her, realising the situation. He quickly took off his shirt and handed it to her as he sat down next to her, "here, wear mine"

She look in with shaky hands, putting on the shirt. She quickly buttoned it up and stared at her hands. Daryl sighed. He was now shirtless, showing his bare chest. His scar covered chest. But she didn;t notice, she didn't look at it, too hung up in her own world. What just happened, it was worse that Ed.

Even if Martinez didn't finish, Daryl watched the stuff he got to. It was horriable. She started to sob, Daryl didn't know what to do, so he took her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob into his bare chest. And she still didn't seem to mind his scars, the closeness, his touch. She didn't faze for a second, didn't flinch or tense. She didn't pull away, she let him. And thats what got Daryl the most.

* * *

Glenn, Maggie, Rick and T-Dog got to woodbury just as a man called out to someone to get Martinez as the man on watch noticed movement...which was them.

"Dammit, they saw us" Glenn hissed.

Rick shook his head, "nah, they just saw movement. Stay low and quiet, don't move. We'll be fine"

T-Dog nodded, "thats a big step for Glenn"

Glenn just elbowed T-Dog as Maggie and Rick held in their laughs, letting grins claim their faces.

* * *

**A/N:: That was SOOO hard to write...damn, poor Carol. D: Martinez is a ass, and don't worry, we'll get him for whats he's done...Governor too, carma WILL come...Merle, well for now he ain't too bad, but what about whats coming up?! its gonna be Daryl's turn for torture real soon...-sigh- damn woodbury fools!**

**I hope he liked the little amusement between Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and Maggie. teehee, I just won't the joking to help my tension about the other stuff...urg, I don't want to let Martinez get Carol naked or rape her full way...so I had to get some excuse, geez, this is haed to write...**

**so glad this storm hasn't caused any big harm yet, YET. KEY WORD...YET. ok, well...have a great afternoon. I know I will. ;P**

**READ & REVIEW - psst, it seems the writer's block has eased off a lot now, still a little struggle, but i'm doing good.**


	16. you had the courage?

**A/N:: I have to say, Yazzy x is a wonderful person. Real understanding and fun to talk to. :) I thank her for everything and hope she keeps on with living like a awesome person, like you are! ;P Anyways, here's the funny thing, you know the movement!? The amazing movement that got Marinez from going far with Carol? That movement we should all worship for saving Carol from anything horriable!? Well, guess what, that movement...well that was our crazy korean. Yes, that was Glenn, ol' Glenn moving about and saving Carol without even knowing...haha, go Glenn! ;P**

**Oh and when it says 'Carol insisted on the babys name to have Sophia in it somewhere' it meant to say Carl, not Carol. Same when it said 'Carol called the baby Nikki', she didn't call the baby Nikki, Carl called the baby Nikki. ^^ sorry for that.**

**Anyways, chapter 26,**

* * *

Carol sighed, putting her hand on her head. It was hot and she could feel a little bit of sweat budding. There was no cool air coming in, just hot moist and it was bugging Carol like crazy. She looked over to see Daryl happily laying down with his hands behind his head. Since he gave his shirt to Carol, he got to be shirtless which meant he wasn't as hot as Carol and that bugged her worse.

Daryl sighed, "ya don't seem happy, ya jealous I get ta go shirtless and ya can't?" He teased, smirking at her annoyed face.

She just narrowed her eyes, "women can't go shirtless with _friends_" She made sure the last word came out with more vemon then needed.

Daryl flinched, "fuck if ya that hot, take off the shirt. Shit, i've already seen it" He shrugged, face turning bright red.

Carol grinned, snickering at his embarressment, "perfect excuse to get me shirtless, huh Dixon?" She winked at him and he looked away, cussing under his breath. She started to laugh harder as his ears and cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"Shut up" he growled just making her grin more.

Just before she could pester him more about it, the door opened making Daryl fly over to Carol, wrapping his arm protectivly around her. She tensed, not of him but of the man smirking in front of them. Governor. He had his knife.

He sighed, shaking his head, "come here sweet dear, I got to tie you up now" She sighed and hesitantly stood up, slowly walking his way. He tied her hands behind her back and tied her feet together as she sat down against the wall farthest from the door. Then he nodded to Daryl, "sit in that chair" and Daryl did as he said without question. The chair was facing Carol and so he sat down staring at Carol, full attention. The table and other chair had been moved from the room, leaving one chair, the one he was in. Carol sighed as she governor circled Daryl, "your turn" he muttered over and over, and Daryl just nodded.

"Fucked up redneck trash. Your never gonna be right, all shitty and scared. Damn, you must have been a bad child, huh?" He taunted the hunter, but Daryl didn't faze.

"I don't see your any different" Daryl glared at the governor and with that, governor's fist connected with Daryl's jaw. One, two, three. Over and over. Carol started to whimper, shaking her head no. Daryl only grunted as each swing made more blood spill from his mouth. The tenth hit made a nasty crack sound come from his jaw and he groaned loud in agony but didn't say anything.

Carol was struggling now, trying to escape as she watched the man of her dreams be beat over and over, blood pouring from his mouth and temple. His temple had a nasty slit on it from the knife the governor used and his mouth looked horriable, blood oozing everywhere. There was a large puddle of blood on the floor but Daryl hardly madea sound, taking each pain, not saying a word or showing any fear. He stayed strong, for the group, for himself and for her.

Daryl sighed as another hit to the jaw made him fall from the chair onto his back, he gasped for air, winded from the fall but quickly tensed as the governor started kicking him in the gut. He gritted his teeth, closing his eyes as the pain whipped through him, he groaned and moaned as each hit added pain to him. When the governor was done he looked at the bloody hunter. He was curled up in a pool of blood, trembling and eyes closed. Mouth pouring blood and temple slited, side was going to bruise bad, no telling what damage the kicking did. Daryl was coughing up blood as the governor un-tied Carol. He quickly kissed Carol which she recoiled from before he left them alone, slamming the door shut hard.

Carol quickly ran over to Daryl once the governor left, tears falling from her face as she looked at him. He hadn't opened his eyes as she gently patted his cheeks, pleading for him to open his eyes and answer her. But he didn't. Didn't move, didn't open his eyes, didn't tense or flinch at her touch. His breathing was slow and shallow and it was freaking her out, staring at him like this, not knowing what the damage inside was. Hell, he could be bleeding out from the inside, dying slowly right now.

She started to panic as she patted his face a little harder and faster, tears rolling down her cheeks fast as she tried to hold back the fear but she eventually gave in. Slowly taking her hands off his face, she put her head on his chest and started to sob, his heart beat was slow and un-even. She sighed, leaning back off his chest and taking his head and putting it in her lap. She stared down at him and stroked his hair softly, smiling sadly as she watched him. His breathing was slow but steady now and she was getting tired herself. It had to be midnight, she could hear crickets and no noise outside. It was dark but the lantern kept it light in the room. She sighed and held him close, smiling down at his sleeping form, he was bloody, hurt but still handsome and strong. She kissed his forehead and brushed her knuckles against his cheek. That was only the second time she kissed his cheek. The first being when he was looking for Sophia and fell off a hill, taking a arrow and a bullet in the process of making it back with the evidence he found, Sophia's doll. She smiled, remembering the day Daryl brought back her little Sophia. She never thought she would see her daughter's face again and here a dehydrated dirty and bloody Daryl was hauling her unconsious daughter over his shoulder, making his way over to the farm. She sighed, Sophia had to be fine, she had Carl and Lori to watch her, the whole group had to be there too.

Daryl started to stir and she quickly patted his cheek softly, making him grunt softly, moving his head back and forth, his face twisting in annoyance, making her giggle a little. He opened his eyes slowly, staring up at her, "hey" he grunted. "Hey yourself asshole" She smiled, stroking his cheek and he didn't flinch or tense or nothing, making her smile get wider.

* * *

Glenn was getting restless, "they guarding twenty-four-seven!" He huffing making Rick grin.

"Oh, stop pouting" T-Dog teased making Glenn turn red but hold his ground.

"Shut up smart ass" He growled, waiting and watching.

They still didn't have a plan, the place was guarded every second and the walls we're un-able to climb. This was gonna be a long day, hopefully Carol and Daryl are doing fine...hopefully. But that was the complete opposite.

* * *

"Dammit woman..my head hurts" Daryl groaned and moved to put his hand on his temple but Carol quickly caught his wrist and pulled it away, shaking her head.

"Don't touch that" She scolded making him scowl at her, huffing and grunting and groaning at the pain instead, but it only made Carol more annoyed. She knew he was in pain but this was getting a little irrating to listen to all the time.

"So tell me, have you ever been in jail?" Carol looked at Daryl, full attention. Daryl just stared back at her, she was here, asking him questions he would never answer regularly, but this was Carol and they we're trapped and being tortured every other hour by these ass hats. SO why not?

Carol didn't know what to say, she wanted to do something to pass the time, but mostly ignore the tension, the high alert tension that hung in the air so she asked him questions she always wanted to know, hoping for the best.

He stared at her, sighing. This was a big step for him, but he was willing to take it...for her, and only her, "yeah"

She nodded, looking at her feet, "why?"

He tensed, shit. "I killed my father"

Her head snapped up instantly, her jaw dropped and eyes wide, "you really did it? You had the courage?"

Her words rung in his head. He expected her to ask why he would do something like that, but here she was, asking him where he got his courage to do so that she never got to possess and it shocked him. She wanted to kill Ed and her mother, but she didn't have the courage. The _courage_.

He shurgged, "I did it. I guess I just got tired of them damn beatin'. Fuckin' bastard had it comin'..Merle was gonna but I got ta the old man first"

Carol smiled, "your lucky. I never got the courage. Afraid without him, I would not be able to go on" she sighed, averting his eyes, "I believed what he said and that stopped me from doing it..I was going to...but..."

Daryl was instantly curious, "what was ya gonna do ta him?" he asked, she looked up at him and smiled.

Carol fidgeting with her hands and took a deep breath, "He was drunk and fell asleep on the couch, I was going to get his knife and kill him but right before I did it, I hesitanted and didn't do it, letting his words take over and my weak insecure side come out" she sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

Daryl sighed deep, "don't fuckin' matter no more. Ya here now and that bastard is dead." He gave her his famous crooked smile and she couldn't help think it was _her_ smile, and she wishes that it is.

"But I have so many scars..their horriable" She looked away, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Daryl lifted her chin slowly and feebly and smirked, "_someone_ once told me scars we're a badge of honor, showin' ya lived through another day of this shit. Ain't that person, someone who I know..who has scars herself?" He looked at her shyly and she smiled.

"Thanks Daryl. Thats pretty romantic, wanna-" She was cut off by Daryl's loud grunt.

"Don't ya start that 'gain woman" He closed his eyes, trying to look annoyed which falled miserably.

Carol chuckled, teasingly rubbing a finger lightly down his chest, making it tingle, he groaned, "fuck woman. Stop that shit" He opened his eyes, his cobalt blue eyes staring miles into her ocean blue ones. She smiled and ran her finger along his chest again the same way and made her face look innocent.

"Oh, this?" She asked, innocently.

He growled, narrowing his eyes, "Yeah, like _this_" He took his finger and slightly rubbed it across her cheek, making it tingle and the feeling linger.

She gasped, "still don't want to screw around?" She winked.

He just grunted, "Aww, shut up woman"

And in seconds, she was a laughing fit. He smiled, he was feeling better already, he could still feel every mark every wound on his face from the beating but the pain seemed to ease layers.

* * *

"Glenn...was that you?" Rick pinched his nose shut.

Glenn rolled his eyes, "T-Dog"

T-Dog's face went bright red, "sorry man. I told you not to let us have eggs for breakfest"

"Damn it T-Dog, I was right behind you!" Maggie complained, swiping at the air, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Glenn chuckled, "poor baby" earning him a punch in the gut from his lover.

Rick sighed, "i'll remember that Dog. I'll remember that..damn, that stinks!"

T-Dog looked away, "fuck"

* * *

**A/N:: Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments...-sigh- seems i've become a victim of those rude reviews and messages. :( Sadly, lately, i've been told shit like being out-of-age for this site and that my story sucks and I need to research more on things..But its all wrong, I have my reasons for things...and I feel like i'm might stop writing...-sigh- I don't know..I almost cried over these mean people, and trust me it takes a LOT to get me to cry, I mean I can be sad or feeling down but I havn't cried, not in a long time. Last thing I cried about was a death...urg, I am sooo upset right now. I finally know how you feel Kaye and it sucks, sucks like hell and I wish I could bring a fucking end to this madness, its driving all the good writers away...just need to be strong...dammit. This is HORRIABLE.**

**D: READ & REVIEWS...be easy on me though, my hearts delicate right now...*sniffle***


	17. Author's Notes :: RANT

**Author's Notes.**

* * *

Get ready because here's my rant.

I've had it. I've had it with these trolls, these assholes, these heartless rude skunk bags. I have had it over the line with this. I was hoping it would all leave all be forgotten, but next thing I know, I'M being told the things I least expected. Told my stuff is worthless, told i'm some young dumbass who knows nothing about writing and the shows themselves, but really they don't. They are worthless people who get off by making others un-happy. I mean really!? Really. You really think that making others miserable, will makr you stronger? Better? Well then, FUCK YOU.

If you are a Caryl hater and proceed to read this story, I am...well i'm NOT sorry, actually, but if you are, STOP READING. If you are gonna read then review rudely then just stop, just leave. If you aren't happy with what your reading, don't like it, support it, just leave then. Don't open your filthy trap, don't say NOTHING about it. We can do what we want, its a fucking fanfiction for god sake. Its a FANFICTION. **FAN** **FICTION**. Fan's write fiction stories about things they like, is that wrong to do? If so, why make this website, huh? Is it a bad thing, we like to show our love for shows and books by writing fictions for it? No, it ain't. Not one bit. Its showing our love for it, and you need to fuck off if you think its wrong. ITS NOT. Where do you get off to?

Ask yourself this, why am I doing this?

^ Most...wait ALL most likly don't have a answer, maybe I dont know or who cares...but doesn't matter which, you still DON'T HAVE A ANSWER. Which makes no sense, why do it if you don't know WHY your doing it in the first place? You that lonely you'd rather do something you do know why your doing it other than better things...like writing your own stories and getting with family and friends. Urg, my blood is boiling and my knuckles are already bleeding from hitting the wall and desk, and trust me, when a woman is pissed, she's PISSED.

My dear friend Kaye is going through this and if she leaves, well I got to go...I can't just stay if she leaves. :( She keeps me going and so help me if these no good fuckers make her leave, they better watch their backs. I am upset, definitelywalkerbait is already having a hell of a time with these people, she's broken from this, and i'm have it, damn it. STOP HURTING PEOPLE. Whats the point!? what is the fucking point?! tell me, fucking tell me or leave us the fuck alone. We try our best to give you people stories to make you happy, we work hard and what, we get crits and rude comments. Damn, you people are one hell of a head ache. Big fucking head ache that i've had ENOUGH of. Asprin please? :/

FUCK YOU, you motherless, poxy, fucked up, low life, love less, ugly, bastards of people. I've had enough, enough is enough. Unless you can tell me WHY in hell your doing what your doing, then stop, just stop. if you got no reason, why do it!? WHY!?

Exactly, don't do what you don't got reasons to do.

Sorry to the ones who actually appeciate the writer's stories, we are having a hard time with these assholes, its hard on us...and sorry to my lovely people, I will write a chapter soon, just had to blown off some steam. :)

Thank you, and if you are one of these assholes, either tell me why your doing this...just ask your self why your doing it, if you got a answer, tell me, I would fucking LOVE to hear what idiotic excuse you got...if you don't got a answer, fuck off, we don't need your fowl voices speaking up.


	18. Ticking and favorite rednecks

**A/N:: Sorry about that, I just had to get that out of my system and I feel much better from the reviews for my rant. :) I got such nice reviews and messages I feel like I can write a million chapters with no worries! It seems the bad comments have eased off...well still I get them through messages but not reviews right now. Guess I showed my Daryl Dixon side. ;P Got the accent and 'tude, now just don't piss me off or you'll get that plus the anger. and we all know, if you argue with a Dixon, your conclusion is wrong and the Dixon is right. haha. **

**Thank you all, I would like to show my appreciation by sharing a few names of people who always keep my spirits high, and thats...SOA loving mom, Mrs. Future Riggs, and Yazzy X...I thank you all but these three people have always messaged me back and always keep my spirits high, and I feel like I can say anything and they won't be pissed...well depends on what it is. haha. ;P**

**Anyways, enough of my chattering, I had coffee...sorry. o.o, anyways Chapter 18! Well chapter 17..but Chapter 18...well whatever! Here we go!**

* * *

Carol awoke with her head on the bare stomach of a redneck she loved, Daryl. They seemed to have fallen asleep and Daryl was lying flat on his back with his hands behind his head while Carol had her head lying on his tone stomach and her feet against the wall. She sighed, wishing she could stay there forever but she felt Daryl stir. She yawned and sat up, followed by Daryl who rubbed his head and groaned, "feels like uh fuckin' hangover"

She just snorted, "poor baby"

Daryl glared at her, "knock it off woman"

She grinned widely at him, "never"

Daryl smirked, having a devious face on, "you might wanna"

"Oh what?" She asked, sitting up against the wall.

And in seconds, Daryl was on her, tickling the sides of her waist, making her crack into a fit of laughter, yelling at him to stop, that it was too much. But he grinned and kept up, telling her 'never' whenever she said 'stop it'. She pushed and shoved and kicked but he didn't stop. By now he was straddling her on her floor, his hands working on her sides as her own hands slapped at his chest, her feet trying to kick up into him, but his hips we're holding her down. Daryl suddently realised what this looked like, what it seemed, what could happen next but she kept on laughing and hitting and kicking while he just grinned and kept his assault going.

Then she came undone, she was in a whole new fit of laughter, one that seemed to be killing her. So she took her chances, she took her hand and pinched his nose shut and he closed his eyes, wrinkled his face as his shook his head, trying to get her to let go but she only laughed as he tickled her harder.

"You stop tickling me and i'll let go" She told him, a deal. A good deal in her mind and Daryl took it. He stopped tickling her and she let go of his nose, his hands intertwined with hers above her head. He stared down at her, both of them panting hard from their attacks on the other. He grinned at her and she returned it.

"Are you trapped?" He asked, innocently. She just grinned wider and looked up at his deviously, winking.

"Totally" She whispered, making his eyes go wide as he cursed under his breath but she surprised him, teasing him as she wrapped her legs around his waist, only making him cuss louder. He closed his eyes as she started to hum. It was enough to make him come undone.

"Fuckin' stop that shit before ya get punished" He growled, his eyes still closed.

"And who's gonna punish me?" She asked, smiling as she kept humming, tightening her grip around his waist.

"Shut up and get ya legs off me and i'll let ya go" He told her, never opened his eyes as he tryed to keep himself under control.

She shook her head, "I like it better like this" She grinned softly.

He hissed as her grip tightened again, he finally opened his eyes, narrowing them, "Do you?"

She nodded her head as he got his face closer to hers, "do you really like this?" She nodded again as he whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes as his face was a inche from her. She let her guard down for a second and,

"Well, I don't" and she opened her eyes just as Daryl got himself loose from her grip, letting go of her hands and scrambling up, he stood, staring down at her. She laughed,

"Nice work Dixon" She winked and he cursed again. She sat up against the wall and eyed him as he sat on a different wall, still cussing. She loved teasing him, she knew exactly how to bring his walls down enough to bring out his shy fun side, and she loved to mess with it.

* * *

"Does anyone else smell that?" Martinez asked, pinching his nose shut, "dammit, who let it loose?"

Strumpet growled, "fuck, that stinks. Connor was that you?"

Connor looked up, "uh..no sir. That-that wasn't me. Sorry sir"

Strumpet snorted, "better be telling the truth 'cause that stinks like fuck!" He turned to the fourth man, "Gunner, did you do it?"

Gunner wrinkled his nose, "That ain't fucking me. Shit smells worse than the walkers!"

Martinez growled, "fuck it all. This shit stinks like hell!" And with that he stepped off the wall, yelling back, "I'm done. Strumpet, leave Connor and Gunner are watch."

Strumpet nodded and followed Martinez to the governor's place. Connor stared at Gunner, Gunner hated Connor. Connor sighed.

Connor was a newbie, he came in yesterday, being able to shot amazingly. He was in search of his twin brother which got lost from in after a herd and he hoped to find him here, but he wasn't here. He sighed, he didn't want to be here, he knew these we're bad people, but where else would he go?

_Meanwhile_, in the bushes, T-Dog was stiff as he watched the men complain about the stench. Glenn was trying to hold in a laugh while Rick rolled his eyes, "great job Dog, you made two guards run off with your stink"

Maggie was grinning like a fool as T-Dog turned bright red and cussed under his breath. He had saw the men looking their way and he cursed when he realised they smelt him. But soon they left, and it left two guards. One who looked tough and in control and the other looked like he didn't want to be there. T-Dog sighed, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the man named Connor, "boy doesn't seem to want to be there"

"Who would" Glenn retorted, watching the man named Gunner as he scanned the treeline.

Rick sighed, "we are one bad rescue team"

"Hell yeah" Glenn grinned and Maggie just rolled her eyes, looking through her bag for something, something she wanted to use, put on...

* * *

"Mr. Dixon, you look hot when your hot" Carol called from her spot on the ground, it was getting really hot to the point she was sweating so she decided to lay down, and so she did. Now she lay on her back, facing the ceiling as Daryl leaned against the wall, trying to stay awake.

Daryl lifted his head, "not bad ya self"

Carol snickered, "are you flirting?"

Daryl shifted, narrowing his eyes, "I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout"

Carol smiled, "but I do redneck"

Daryl grinned, playing along with her game, "your favorite redneck"

"hell yeah" She replied instantly, making him chuckle.

"Who's your favorite redneck?" He asked, innocently.

"The one with the crossbow" She grinned, looking over at him.

he titled his head, "crossbow? What else?" He asked, looking back at her, playing along was pretty damn fun.

"Oh yeah. And these sleeveless shirts that show off his amazing arms" She grinned as her gestured in the air.

He widened his eyes, staring at his clothes, "Redneck with crossbow and sleeveless shirts an' awesome arms. What else?"

"He's got this stobborn attitide. He looks so hot when he's mad" She smirked, thinking about all the times he would rant and yell.

Daryl chuckled, "what's his name?" he asked, like he didn't already know...which he did.

"He has the best name ever" She stalled, teasing him into asking again.

"Alright, and what name is that?" He asked, tilting his head as he watched her smirk widen.

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon" She looked at him, a grin relacing the smirk as her eyes glowed with courage as he played along.

"Ain't I know him?" He asked, returning her gaze.

She smiled, and it reached her eyes, "yes. Because you are him" she smiled, looking back up at the ceiling, "your my favorite redneck"

He started to laugh as she joined him, soon they we're in a laughing fit, just enoughing being with eachother right now till trouble came.

* * *

Maggie finally found it, she took it out and grinned, cherry flavored lip gloss, extra shiny. She smirked as she put it on, licking her lips.

Rick sniffed the air, "is that cherry?"

"The fuck" T-Dog looked over at Maggie and she blushed.

"Damn Maggie, you putting on lip stick right _now_" Glenn complained but Maggie glared at him,

"Damn Glenn, why can't you be quiet or stay still, we're suppose to be sneaking!" She hissed back and Glenn backed up.

T-Dog laughed and Maggie rounded onto him, "and for you, Damn T-Dog, why are you sticking up and grabbing attention"

T-Dog retreated from his laughing and let his eyes downcast as him and Glenn turned bright red.

Rick chuckled, shaking his head, "my trusty partners"

"Shut up!" Maggie, T-Dog and Glenn all whisper-yelled in unison, glaring at the ex-sheriff.

Rick just grinned as all three turned red, eyes downcast.

* * *

"Connor, you smell something?" Gunner asked, sniffing the air.

"Yeah. Smells like...cherry?" Connor whinkled his nose, cussing under his breath.

"The fuck, first it stinks like shit now it spells like fruit! The hell is going on here!" Gunner growled as he whipped at the air, "I HATE cherries!"

Connor sighed, "something's not right"

"Yeah, that's why you shouldn't be on watch duty" Gunner snorted.

Connor looked away, why couldn't he just leave?

* * *

**A/N:: No beating right now...sorry for short chapter, a lot of talking and no actions or thoughts... :) Chapter 19 will be on the way soon. I am in a good mood and Chapter 19 will have more words and actions/thoughts added to it. **

**Ok, for Lip Glossin' Maggie, we and Yazzy X we're screwing around with how bad of a rescue group they are and we came up with that, haha. Movin' Glenn, Stinkin' T-Dog and Lip-Glossin' Maggie...what about Rick!? ;P**

**Ok, as for Connor. Connor Macmanus and his brother Murphy Macmanus are in this story (Boondock Saints) BUT they aren't the Saints and everything they did in Boondock Saints I & II never happened...this is just them two, no one and nothing else, just the two brothers. :) So it ain't no cross-over they are just in the story as added-characters (OC characters, I guess). thanks.**

**READ & REVIEW. if you don't like it and got nothing nice to say, fuck off and don't say ANYTHING. :) Thank you!**


	19. Connor MacManus

**A/N:: Thank you for all the reviews, i've been in a good mood lately because of you LOVELY people! :D Thank you all, this chapter has shits and giggles...and more Daryl beating... :( But Caryl moments too! :D Ooo, and some Connor action too. ;P We all love the Saints (since ya know, Murphy was played by our beloved Norman Reedus!) haha, anyways, so far I havn't got ANY mean reviews and messages. teehee, I might of scared them off with my rant. **

**Anyways, i'd like to say this, I am thankful to all you people reading and reviewing this (the nice ones). You bring my spirits up and help A LOT. I never thought my stories we're THAT good and people are telling me i'm one of the BEST writers here...it warms my heart and I think I will never be able to leave fanfic, leave you guys. :) For everything you've done for me, i need to say and pay you back. I owe you for your kindness, I wanted to take a break for this hell hole of mean trolls, but since you guys came, I felt strong and now i'm better. staying, no break, no vacation, all writing mood. Thank you, thank you, thank you...thank you thank you thank youuuu. soooo much! :D**

**Anyways, here's chapter 19. I've had many people asking for it,**

* * *

Rick watched as Gunner and Connor chatted about stupid things like most walker kills and best weapon. He rolled his eyes, scanning the wall, looking for a way to get in, thats when something hit him, on instinct his hand went against his head, his other on his mouth as he muffled the angonizing groan. He glared at Glenn. Glenn tried to smile innocently,

"Sorry Rick...I stepped on a pinecone" Glenn looked down at his feet as he shifted once again.

"Knock that shit off" Rick growled as he rubbed his aching head.

T-Dog was giggling softly, "Who the fuck gets off by a pinecone?"

Glenn elbowed him, "shut up asshat, you sound like a school girl!"

Maggie grunted, "school boy. School's girls have higher squeals when giggling"

Glenn rolled his eyes, and gestured in the air, "whatever!"

Rick ignored them as the three whisper-yelled to eachother over nothing. Thats when he spotted a back door, maybe it's open...he glanced over at his partners and rolled his eyes, Glenn and T-Dog we're silently slapping at eachother while Maggie plugged her ears, pretending to ignore them. Children.

* * *

Martinez stepped up to Connor and Gunner, nodding, "Connor, Gunner. You two take next watch shifts. I have to do something for the governor..." And with that he walked off towards the place Daryl and Carol we're being held.

Connor looked at Gunner and Gunner shrugged, "fuck yeah. More time to sit and scan trees!"

Connor just sighed, wondering what his brother was doing. Was Murphy ok? Was he hurt?

Gunner nudged him, "don't you hear that...slapping sound?" He asked, listening close.

Connor looked up, and when he listened he heard it, soft slaps. Soundeds like skin contacting with fabric, he nodded, "yeah. It does"

Gunner narrowed his eyes, "keep a close eye, Strumpet should be here soon. Fuck knows whats out there"

Connor just nodded, thinking about to his brother as he scanned the treeline once again.

* * *

Daryl Dixon wasn't one to fall. Wasn't one to give up. He has been trhough hell and back over and over, and only his brother and Carol could understand that, but for all he knew his brother was dead or alive and Carol could be raped any minute. So here he sat, helpless, beat and wondering...what had gone wrong? Daryl Dixon wasn't one to question, but when he did, it meant something, something big. Something he needed to fiqure out, fix right.

Daryl Dixon was stubborn. He was never loved, his own brother hardly loved him, he brother would beat him when he was drunk, even sober. He showed caring, but he couldn't trust it. Merle would beat him him and then say he was sorry and would never do it again, but he did it again. He beat him again, and soon he stopped saying sorry, he stopped promising to never do it again because it was a lie, instead he would say sorry that Daryl even lived. Daryl never trusted anyone, never got loved. But then Carol came along. He never had been loved, showed love. He used anger and action for everything, that was him. It was how he dealed with things and he believed it to be the right way.

Till Carol came along. She was a sweet woman. Abused and scared. Scared of her late husband's shadow. But then her husband died and her daughter went missing and Daryl knew he had to find her daughter, she needed her daughter. She had a hard life, he needed to give her something to keep going, show she is worth something. So he searched his heart out, taking wounds and pain in the process and in the end, her daughter died. But then there was him, she would talk to him, smile at him, laugh with him, not AT him, WITH him. She would show him he wasn't a bad guy, she believed he wasn't and he believed her. No one else, he COULD believe her, because they relate, they we're the same, both abused, both broken. Both treated like worthless animals, but here they we're, the missing puzzle piece. Each other.

But now, here Daryl Dixon lay, hurt and beat, with Carol in a locked room. Where did he go wrong? He should have protected her, he would die for her. He hardly could help her, she was almost raped a few times and here she was, smiling at him. Maybe it would be ok, she smiled at him like everything was ok. Maybe it was, she was here, he felt brave, ok. He felt like he could take a lot of pain and beatings if she was there, no matter if she protested and watched, it would be ok. What he felt for her numbed the pain. And here she was.

It scared the hell out of him, what is this feeling? Love? Care? The fuck, he was a Dixon. He IS a Dixon. Dixon's don't feel love, don't care about anything but themselves, but can Carol be a acception? She HAS to be because he feels for her...love, hell, maybe...care, hell yeah. But no way in fuck would he admit it or show it. Its not like she wants him, they are friends, thats all SHE wants, friends. So he'll do as she wants, friends it is.

And here he was, staring at the woman he wished to be in his arms, kissing and loving, keeping warm and making sure she's ok. He sighed as she sat up, she was still wearing his sleeveless plaid brown flannel shirt and it looked hot on her, she smiled at him.

"Hey sleepy head" She called over to him and he sat up, groaning.

"Fuck, this is so damn borin'!" He complained, pouting in the corner. And she just gave him those teasing pity eyes.

"Aww, you big baby! Don't worry, they _have_ to feed us anyways" Her stomach growled, they always got meals in the morning -usually a can of fruit- and in the afternoons -usually tomato or chicken soup-. Her hand went to her stomach on instinct as it growled and she groaned, "i'm hungry!"

As if right on cue, the door opened, showing a man with two can's of pineapple slices. She smiled to him, he didn't look like the others, he looked new, un-sure about being here, he closed the door behind them and sat the fruit down. He smiled to both of them and sighed, "look, i'm not like the others. I new, I came in yesterday. I was in search of my twin brother..but he wasn't here. I want to leave, just like you..Maybe I could help you get out" Carol looked at him in awe, he was Irish. She loved the Irish accent, and he was handsome too. Irish and handsome.

She smiled, "maybe you can come with us to our group"

Daryl grunted, "if ya get us out, ya can come with us" He nodded to the man and the man smiled, "what ya name?"

"Connor. Connor Macmanus" He shook hands with both Daryl and Carol. Daryl didn't know why, but he seemed to be able to trust Connor, just by his looks.

Carol smiled, "where are you from? Ireland?"

Connor nodded, "I was born in Ireland with my brother, we lived in Boston, Massachusetts when the dead rose. We worked at a meat factory"

Daryl seemed satisfied, his answer's we're given like they we're true, not planned or lied for, "Ya brother?"

"Yeah Murphy..We ran into a herd and got split up, I found this place and they took me in. I hoped to find my brother but he wasn't here...now I want to leave, something is wrong with them, seeing what they do to people. This place isn't right" Connor sighed as he explained, just saying his brother's name made his heart sink. He had never been more than a hour away from his brother and days was killing him.

Carol tilted her head, "are you religious?" She stared at the cross necklace and visiable tattos. And when she looked closer, she could see a few scars from fights.

Connor smiled, "very. Raised in religious homes and kept in up. Church every sunday" he told them, "we can speak Russian, Spanish, French, German and Italian as well as English"

Carol sat in awe, she was impressed, "wow Connor. What do you have in mind?"

Connor nodded, "I have night duty tonight, if I could slip off with a excuse..like bathroom break, I could get you guys out. The door is easy to access from the outside" he gesturing to the door, "there's a back door, we can go through it to get out, I got the keys"

Daryl nodded, "damn smart. Fuckin' owe ya now"

Connor smiled, "my plesure. I got to get the fuck outta here"

Carol and Daryl nodded, "see you tonight" Carol smiled as he left.

Great. Connor Macmanus was helping them escape. It would take a lot to get out without being noticed, this would be hard, he hoped to not fuck up. His brother could be out there and doing this was right.

* * *

Rick sighed, T-Dog had a fat bruise on his arm and Glenn had two scratches on his arms, which by now stopped bleeding. They're little kitty fight paid off and they now weren't talking to eachother.

Maggie was snickering, she had a sore foot of her own where T-Dog stepped on her foot while trying to get to Glenn. Rick sighed, was the only sensiable one here? Seemed so.

Rick watched the back door, it seemed locked and secure, but maybe not. Is wasn't guarded from the outside, would it be guarded from the inside? He looked around and thats when he saw it. A paper pinned to a tree by a knife. He went over to it and took it off the tree, it was folded and a cross was scribbled on the flap. When he opened it, he wouldn't read any words other than three which we're printed in english, as in the language its in, those words are in english, he looked at the three words. _Murphy. Connor. Woodbury._ He folded the paper back up and put it in his pocket. One of those guards, the one that looked like a newbie, like he didn't like what he was doing, was named Connor. And this place is Woodbury, whoever Murphy is, he didn't know. All he knew, was they needed someone to translate this and when he looked back over to his three partners, he knew INSTANTLY none of them could. Glenn could fiqure our Korean but this wasn't any Korean he ever read.

So he sighed and decided to wait till they got back to camp to bring it up. He came back and sat back down beside Glenn, looking at him. He was smiling evily and when Rick followed his gaze, he froze. Up on watch with Gunner was Merle.

* * *

Connor had been relieved from watch by Merle who took his post with Gunner, they chatted about women and weapons which Connor couldn't stand, so he left immendiately, retreated to the prisioners secretly, he shouldn't be there, but HAD to go. He needed and wanted to leave and maybe they could help as he would help them.

Once he left Connor smiled, that went easy. The redneck seemed catious but gave in easily, like he could instantly trust Connor by how he talked and looked and Connor honored that, the woman, Carol, was sweet and tender. She trusted who she let herself trust and she could trust him.

He sighed and wrote a note, a note in Italian. One he hoped his brother would find, and without a few minutes he was done and jumping over the wall without no one knowing, he pinned the note to a tree with a knife and then he heard whispers, he looked around and hurried back over the wall and to his room. In a few hours he had people to visit, for their escape.

He sighed and leaned back in a chair, thinking about Murphy, his sweet brother Murphy. Oh, how he wished Murphy was with him.

* * *

**A/N:: I really liked this chapter...I hope you guys aren't upset about me adding in the Macmanus brothers, I am just obessed with the Boondock Saints and had to add it in...it isn't a crossover because only Murphy and Connor are in it, just the two bros, no one else from Boondock Saints, just them being them...its mostly a Caryl story but in the future the brothers will join them in the prison so its not just mixed up, with Woodbury and Prison...thats IF they find Murphy and get Connor. ;P Anyways, thank you all!**

**READ & REVIEWS, be kind, don't hurt me...we've writers have been through hell and back these past weeks. :)**


	20. He let his brother

**A/N:: Thank you everyone. :) Things have been better lately, so far...Day two with no mean people. ;) hip hip, horray! Anyways, so far it seems no one minds the Macmanus brothers in this story, if you have any problem with them you can message me and tell me KINDLY...but really I don't think it'll change anything. ;) So deal with it...but so far all of you don't seem having problems with them...because they like...ROCK.**

**Ok I MUST thank Yazzy x, your AMAZING AMAZING AMAZING. WONDERFUL AMAZING. WONDERFUL COOL. AWESOME...You get the point...well let me say, you sure can make me crack up into laughing tears, our private messages make me smile soooo hard it hurts! not really though, you rock!**

**Anddd, to my older smutty AWESOME sister, Kaye (also known as SOA loving mom), YOU ROCK. YOU ROCK. YOU ROCK...and make me need to take cold showers every night since my fan isn't good enough. ;P You are the Queen of Smut...and if no one has read her stories, you SHOULD. totally...and word of advice, if you read 'Winter Heat', make sure to have a fan and to take cold showers afterwards ;P Intense.**

**Definetelywalkerbait, Ramblin rose, SOA loving mom (Kaye) - I support all of you, I love your stories and appreciate your support to me, stay strong, I got your backs and always will. I thank you deeply. Keep them chins up, we can beat these cruel haters. :D**

****To the cruel haters who are giving us this bad support...Can you PLEASE just STOP bothering us, just LEAVE. US. ALONE. there is no reason to be bothering us with negative reviews and messages, no reason. If you got a reason, I would damn well like to hear it, if you don't...well simply, FUCK OFF you clueless bastards! :( Fuck all you cruel people and just leave us the fuck alone! Either stop bothering us or GO TO HELL. I hate what your doing to us writers and its GOT TO STOP. now...its NOT now or never, its NOW. Right now, right here. Just stop this shit, you have no reason to do what your doing! SO JUST STOP IT! Move on and GET A LIFE fucked-up lonely shitty faced idiots. :( URG. - If you think you can get away with doing this to us, you need to think again...doing this isn't proving ANYTHING, other than (like Kaye said) that your CHICKENSHIT fuckers, and for damn sake, if your going to review like that, atleast log in or give us your name/username! Damn! You cowards. Bravery is your least quality...HELL, it ain't even a quality of yours, if ya can't even log in. Fuckers...These grams are fucked up and need to STOP NOW. I'm serious now...I know by now i'm rambling, BUT this needs to stop. I hate it, i'm over my head about this shit and Please, just please, i'll be the nice one here...if you think my hurting us its helping you, then let me tell you this, by hurting us, your actually hurting yourselves, because by being fat bullies, your proving your mean bitches that are just plain STUPID...ok, i'm gonna stop rambling for now, but mark my word, I am gonna NEED to make another Author's Note chapter to let off steam because the nasty grams are starting up again...LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU SICK PEOPLE! D: URG. #$ ^%!*& #&*&%$ ^^$# ^^&&$# Yourselves, because no one else will do it for you! dumb sluts...****

**Anyways, enough of my talk, got a little fired up, ok let me cool down here...-sigh-...lets read chapter 20! 20 chapters...wow, ;P**

* * *

Merle yawned, looking out at the treeline, he turned to Gunner and smirked, "damn fuckin' borin' out here. What ya been doin' with that new prick..the fucked up Irish one"

Gunner grinned, "he is such a pussy. So nervous and shit, hardly talked though. We heard some noises though, a sound like paper being messed up and like...slapping noises and whispering. You think someone is out there?"

Merle looked at him and the rescue team down at the treeline froze. Shit, that was them..Rick with his paper and Glenn, T-Dog and Maggie kitty fighting, they all held there breathe as Merle sighed, "shit. We do have two prisoners from that damn prison group..and one is my brother. Well I know both the fuckers, I think the rest of their pethetic group is out there, might be them. Who fuckin' cares, we'll check in the mornin'" He looked out at the trees, "ass hats"

Gunner grinned, "your brother is a pussy?"

"Fuck ya. Wouldn' come with me..live with me. Stayed with those prison fucks!" He growled, narrowing his eyes.

Rick looked at the three partners with him and sighed, they we're pretty pathetic right now...He turned his attention back to Merle who was trying to keep his cool.

Gunner sighed, "fuck. But that woman is fuckin' hot. Good tits on her, most likly a animal in bed" he licked his lips as Merle laughed,

"yeah, but it seems Daryl has a 'thing' with her. Fucked up pussy" He grinned evily.

Gunner smirked, "Martinez get to her yet?"

Merle nodded and Gunner's smirk widdened, "Fuck. He probally watched it all, hell yeah. Stupid fucks"

"Hey. That's my idiot brother ya talkin' 'bout" He pointed his finger at Gunner and Gunner backed up, putting his hands up,

"Sorry man" He shook his head innocently and Merle nodded, letting his hand drop,

"now, how 'bout them women" Merle grinned,

Gunner looked over at Merle and they both smirked, the thought made them go hard.

* * *

Carol groaned, her head was aching. Her hand went to her forehead on instinct as she opened her eyes and squinted at Daryl who was smirking at her, she tilted her head and grunted at him, clearly annoyed, "what are you smirking at Dixon?"

Daryl shrugged, trying to act innocent, "nothin'. Ya just look cute when ya pissed"

"Shut up" She hissed as the ache continued, she had a spliting headache, last night Daryl had 'accidently' pushed Carol over and she hit her head a little and now she had a headache, "it was your fault!"

'Atleast we havin' been gettin' tortured yet" He stated, and it was true, day two with no beatings.

Carol sighed, "yeah, don't jinks it"

Daryl just huffed, "someone's grumpy"

"you caused it!" She wailed, glaring daggers at him.

He just smirked, "poor baby"

She hissed vemon at him, "Daryl Dixon, your a asshole"

Daryl stared at her, "and your dirty when your pissed"

"You havn't seen the half of it" she smirked and his eyes widened as he cussed under his breath at the tease he set up.

She just laughed, "got you there Dixon, your turn!" She beamed with pride as he thought a storm up.

"Aww, fuck ya Carol. I don't think i wanna see the more of ya" He hissed, looking away.

"your just saying that because I got you cornered!" She teased, making him turn read and refuse, "not"

She just rolled her eyes and right when she was about to reply, the day went bad. The door opened and in stepped Merle. Merle grinned at Daryl then turned hos gaze to Carol, giving her a nod. He sighed and watched his brother fum around as Carol sat beside him.

Merle wasn't the best kid in the classroom, but he knew things and he knew his brother lied about him and Carol being lovers, they aren't. He knew it and Daryl only said that to save her from being raped, well its time for payback. He glared at his brother as Daryl stared back, no glare.

"Ya know baby bro, I was beginnin' to think ya actually got ya a chick" he growled, "ya lied. She ain't ya lover. Ya fucked up trash. Ya never knew what ya we're doin'. Always the sweet one, like what ya saved them kids and always took the beatin' for me from our Pa. Ya did it all, ya took the pain and sufferin' and time to help others, even ya fucked up brother. Ya ain't no chickenshit, for sure, but ya damn niceness can go over the line sometimes, ya need ta know what ta stop fuckin' around and let what happens, happen. I care 'bout ya...well, maybe, but anyways, ya need to pull ya shit together and get a hold of ya shit, ya can't be helpin' everyone, ya learned that. I mean look at ya scars, those we're from helpin' me from sufferin' them damn beatin'. Ya almost got killed once by our Pa, he took a damn knife to ya and tried to skin ya!" Merle suddently stopped his rambling, shivering as he remembered the night his brother almost got skinned by their pa trying to save Merle, then he sighed, looking at his boots, "bro, ya gonna get killed helpin' and it ain't gonna do ya no good"

Daryl looked at his feet, letting his brother's words sink in, he stayed silent. Carol was tensed beside him but he took no notice as Merle's words replayed in his head, he stared at his scars over and over. Maybe Merle was right...no that's bullshit, he isn't right...but maybe he is...shut up, he ain't...URG. Carol was breathing slow as she tried to keep her cool and Daryl seemed to be having a war with himself over what Merle said.

As if Merle knew Daryl couldn't decide, he growled and yanked Carol up a little too hard, motioning for Daryl to stay put on the ground and he did as told. Carol gulped as Merle looked her over, there was nothing in the room except for the Dixons and her, no tables or chairs. Nothing. She whimpered as he pushed her onto all fours, staring towards Daryl. Daryl knew instantly what Merle was planning on doing and so did Carol.

Daryl looked at Carol with wide eyes, full or terror and realization. She had silent tears falling down her face as Merle pulled her pants down to be at her mid-thigh, making Daryl un-able to see any of Carol he hadn't already seen, then she froze. Merle was un-zipping his pants and Daryl was shaking his head, his eyes wide as he stared into Carol's silently pleading eyes. She closed her eyes as she felt Merle's erection rub against her leg but she didn't fight back, she didn't whimper, didn't flinch, didn't tense, didn't resist, didn't do nothing as the oldest Dixon brother thrusted into her, filling her and bringing pain up her stomach. She bit her lip hard as she felt Merle stretch her, he was big, bigger than she was able to hold, so it hurt as he moved in her, he was smirking as Daryl trembled, watching helplessly. But what could he do? Hell, he could do ANYTHING to help her at this moment. He wasn't tied up, he wasn't held against his will, he was free to do what he wanted, but as he brother said...he needed to stop helping, let his old side back out. The one where he only cared about himself, where he was fowl and the redneck he use to be, cruel and dirty-mouthed. And he would listen to the Dixon brother because he knew he was right, hes had too many close calls because of his good side, and it was time for it to go. He narrowed his eyes as his brother withdrew from the whimpering Carol. He hadn't came, neither did she, but he knew he point was made to Daryl just by his younger brother's actions. He zipped his pants up as Carol quickly did hers, a little bit of blood fell on her thighs and on her pants as she did, but she didn't respond. Merle gave her one last look before closing the door.

Carol fell onto her back, her legs shaking and stiff as she breathed hard and started to sob. Sob harder than ever. Daryl just sat there, imaging her terrified face in his mind, flashing at him and he did NOTHING. why? Why didn't he help? WHY!? Carol sobbed harder, he didn't help her, he could have..but he let his brother get to him, he let his brother control him, tell him what was right and now she lay here, raped by his brother and he did NOTHING.

She sighed, where the hell is Daryl Dixon? Where the HELL is the Daryl Dixon she knew? Where is he?

* * *

Gunner was relieved from watch, leaving Connor taking night shift with Martinez who was smirking a storm. Shit, how was Connor going to get past Martinez to the bathroom...he surely wouldn't let him! The plan must be on delay, he sighed as the stronger man spoke up, "Merle fucked her. Fucked the woman and the redneck watched. Wish I saw it. It was fucking awesome, the shit holes will never doubt us again!"

Connor just nodded, that was horriable, "yeah. I guess so"

Martinez eyed him, "you feel bad for them?"

Connor shook his head quickly, averting his eyes, "no, I don't at all. They needed it"

Martinez nodded, "good. I'm starting to like you Irish. I am, but you better be on our side"

Connor gave him a curt nod and a serious face, "I am"

That seemed to be all the man needed and he just smirked, scanning the tree line. Connor let out a sigh and scanned the tree line himself, this was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

**A/N:: I HATE writing rape, I never usually do...but I just HAD to..it fit well with the minipulating Merle did to Daryl...sorry if you hate it, don't hate me. :( I hate myself already for doing it, but it had to be done...but I promise that will be the ONLY time it actually happens, there might be what the governor or Martinez did to her, like close calls to raping but not anymore of full rape...no, that I hate, hate writing it and feel bad for doing so...**

**So please, no mean reviews...I am NOT in the mood lately. Apprently my shoe is REALLY hard because I made this guy cry from hiting him with it...but it was only because he hit my sister with this foam thing, I don't know but I warned him not too and he still did it, he had it coming...i've just been on my last nerve lately and I feel like my boyfriend is gonna break up with me...so chins up and cross your fingers everything will be alright. :)**

****OH AND SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! not doing good lately. :(**

**Thanks, and READ & REVIEW!**


	21. Pissed at you

**A/N:: Oh my lord, thank you for ALL the support and reviews and messages, thankfully I got NO mean grams about this chapter and it makes me feel very good. I had a horriable day when I wrote that chapter, I just couldn't focus, I hope I did justice to it and it seems I did. SO thank you to all, the anger has rolled off, now i'm just a little depressed on other matters...**

**Did ya'll see Season 4 Trailer!? Damn, it ROCKED! I just can't wait for October to come, October 13th is gonna be AWESOME. Its not far away..but I swear Walking Dead will be the death of me. hhaa. ^^; The good thing is, almost every part Carol was in, Daryl was with her, which is a good sign (so beat that trolls!)...but there's one part i'm on edge about, the 1-2 second glimpse where you see Daryl and Beth a little too close for comfort..I don't know why they we're that close, but I just hope Beth isn't taking interest in Daryl in Season 4, CARYL ON!**

**And, just because the Macmanus bros are in this story, I was told a few days ago that the director, Troy Duffy, says he's writing the Boondock Saints III, thats RIGHT, THERE WILL BE A 3RD BOONDOCK SAINTS. WEEE. And like right now, I heard Sean Patrick Flanery say thats its in developing, I JUST CAN'T WAIT...It might be hard on Norman though, to be doing two things at once, a movie and a TV show...woo, GO NORMAN and GO WALKING DEAD and GO BOONDOCK SAINTS! I've heard that Norman Reedus & Sean Patrick Flanery ARE still playing the brothers in Boondock Saints III.**

**^ Has anyone heard about them making a Boondock Saints TV show, I have...the director,has been saying its still in question, that it would be cool to do so and I think it is too...but one problem for me, what about Norman Reedus? I mean he's doing the Walking Dead TV show and right now Season 4 is going on...it will be hard to do TWO TV shows at a time...I mean I REALLY REALLY want a Boondock Saints TV show...but I don't want them to get like a replacement for Norman if he's too busy, because the brothers MUST be the original actors in the movies, because well it SHOULD be, they are awesome and are PERFECT brothers, they need Norman...whats the point without Norman? I mean, I hope they have a TV show and if they do, I hope Norman finds time to do both Walking Dead & Boondock Saints.. :) We'll see, remember, its still in question if they have a Boondock Saints TV show, they might now..depends. :) teeheee, love these shos though...**

**Anyways, Chapter 21, thank you ALL!**

**UPDATE:: -sigh- i'm in a bad mood. :( A Caryl hater messaged me and asked me this:**

**"Hey, im Mrs. Dixon,**

**yea Mrs. Dixon...you cant changge that. ha. Anywayys I wante to now since you right it if you stare at a imagge of Daryl and jus drol & mind-fuck him...you moss likley do, becaude yo are liked stupoid liek thatt. Huuhh?"**

**^ They could hardly spell and write correctly, grammar and all sucks...and saying I 'mind-fuck' a photo of Daryl Dixon and am stupid...and that I can't change that there 'Mrs. Dixon' DAMMIT. FUCK NUT, SHUT UP. You know nothing..they blocked me after so I couldn't respond, chickenshit...damn, I am over my head with this... :( And here I am listening to 'Only Girl (in the world)' on the radio and reading this message and I feel my eyes water but I won't let it fall...this is crap, they need to stop, seriously...i've started almost writing 1000 word A/N because of this just because I need somewhere to yell at them since they like block you and run or review as Guest...urg. anyways, all you nice people are making me forget these horriable people...**

* * *

Carol was pissed. Daryl Dixon had her pissed. Carol was pissed and when she was pissed you better be hiding underneath whatever is close.

Carol never usually get's pissed, she might get angry or irrated or upset, but NEVER pissed. She knew if she did, she would be yelled at or hit or neglected. She was afraid of it. She didn't want to get hurt or let down, or embarressed for trying to stand up for herself and failing because all she ever did meant nothing. Cooking and cleaning, why would she get pissed for doing it, maybe fustrated or irrated, but so what...get over it, right? But this was different, Daryl Dixon got her pissed, the man did a lot of things wrong to her and she never got pissed, but this was all she could take. He did a lot, she didn't care, sometimes she believed it, she would be mad at him, inside or out but never fight back about it. But this was different. Daryl Dixon watched her get raped and didn't do a damn, even when he could. He could have done anything, let alone STOP his brother from raping her, but he didn't. He watched, he just watched it all happened as soon as it started and ended, and said nothing about it after, just sat there, staring at the spot she had just go raped at. So she wes pissed, his brother, his older brother, his OWN blood raped her and he did NOTHING about it. She thought she cared for him, felt something for me, anything, compassion, passion, perfection, care, interest, even love. But that could be thrown in the trash now, he clearly didn't care. After all their joking and flirting and laughing and gentle touches...the looks, the smiles, the stares, the eye contact, the nods, the blinks...there all nothing. Just shit. All they EVER were and she finally knew.

How could she be so stupid? Believing a man like Daryl Dixon could feel something for her more than friendship back. Stupid old Carol falling for handsome young Daryl. Shit finally hit the fan for her. She finally found out, after he LET his brother rape him. He LET his brother do it, he could have done ANYTHING, anything at ALL to stop it, but he didn't. He actually WATCHED it. Who could ever do THAT!? Watch her getting raped is as worse as him killing her slowly himself. And thats what hes doing now, killing her slowly in the inside, her heart breaking slowly, crumbling, dying. And her world, her ego, will be broke forever. But who cares, she always was broken, Ed made sure of that. She could leave, she could die...she could opt out. End this so Daryl didn't have to watch or talk to her sorry ass anymore. He only did because he pitied her, felt she would kill herself if he didn't. Maybe he was right..

Carol looked at her hands, she was a old hag. A scarred burden. A forever wounded woman. A broken lady. A angel who never recieved her halo, her wings, her happiness.

Tears fell down her dirty cheeks, she cried silently. She was good at that, always did it with Ed. If she cried outloud she would surely be beat, get more scars and pain because there was nothing to cry about. She would always be pitiful so why cry about it? Thats what Ed always said, and it was true, wasn't it? YES! And it always would be.

* * *

Daryl Dixon was defeated. He never EVER had been, he would get hurt or beat or shot or yelled at but he never got defeated, never broken. Not like he had when Merle told him those words.

He was right too. Daryl did a lot for people, was always the kind gentle one of the Dixons. Doing what he could to help if that meant risking his life. He would do it, and for what? A thank you? A smile? Words that meant nothing but words, talk. Fuck that, why would he be doing this? He ain't getting any food, guns, keys to a car, water...nothing that could help him. By helping others, it ain't helping him. SO why do it? Merle was right, he should stop. He's almost killed himself too many times for these people, and the more he thought about it the more he realised he really didn't KNOW any of them. He didn't know much about them, names, ages, genders, we'll thats obvious...but their likes, dis-likes, fears, childhood, that he didn't know. He didn't ask but he wasn't told. he shouldn't have stayed with him, he should have left with his brother a long time ago. But he told Merle this group would be good, back at the quarry his brother didn't want to join them but Daryl insisted, saying they needed them because they we're as good as them or that it was a good place to hold up and skin and eat the animals they hunted and caught. So Merle agreed, and where did it get them? His brother got hand-cuffed to a roof and lost his hand and he was seperated from his brother and he almost died or got bit a lot by trying to help the group and now he was with his brother, FINALLY realising what all happened.

And now, here his brother was, raping who he THOUGHT was his best friend. The only woman he THOUGHT he cared about. The only person he THOUGHT really cared about him. The only person he THOUGHT he trusted other than Merle. The one person he THOUGHT he would go to first with problems. The one person he THOUGHT he would save first...the person he THOUGHT he knew...but he was wrong. Never.

She looked upset, hurt, pleading...but what could he do? What could SHE possiably mean to HIM? Fuck it all, she didn't care for him, no one did..they kept him there to help with saftey and for the meat he caught, skinned and cooked just right to eat with good taste. If he died or left, no one would care or notice. Would they? Hell no, he was only like a slave...a servent, someone to help with needs. Food and saftey. Thats all right? So who cared about him?

No one, he beat his ass off for people for nothing, nothing. They didn't care and never would. He was such a asshole to think that...think maybe, just maybe, Carol had feelings for him...he knew he had feelings for her, but she didn't him.

Daryl knew she was crying, but he knew what for. She was crying at how pitiful he was. How stupid and helpless he looks. And she's right to cry about that, it's true all of it.

He sighed, closing his eyes. Who cares, who EVER will care about him other than himself? No one. Ever. And no one EVER did.

* * *

Connor shivered. He knew what Merle had did, Martinez told him and he felt bad, he could have got them out of there before Merle did it, but he didn't. He sighed, he had to deliver lunch to the prisoners. He took the two cans of strawberries and one bottle of water and walked to the shed where they we're being held. He could hear pure silence. Nothing at ALL coming from the home like it was empty. A silence that would give you goose bumps, scare you.

He opened the door and it creaked, what did it ever do that? He slowly walked in. Laid against the wall across from his was Daryl, he was looking at his feet, just staring, deep in depressed thoughts. And on the wall to the left of the door was Carol, staring at her hands, thinking. He cleared his throat and both of them looked up, he sighed,

"I am so sorry Merle did this" Connor frowned as Carol's eyes widdened and Daryl's narrowed, "I should have tried to get here sooner"

Her voice was soft, she didn't sound right, she sounded...off, "It wasn't your fault Connor" She shook her head slowly and barely. Daryl said nothing instead he looked back down at his feet, not speaking.

Connor averted her eyes from the hunter and looked at Carol, he tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes, "I'm still sorry it happened"

He sat their lunch down on the floor since everything had been moved from the room the night before, he gave them once last look, giving a nod to each, both had returned to thinking hard, staring into space.

"I'll try to get you guys out tonight. I'll try" And with that last breath he was gone, the night would only speak more.

* * *

Rick sighed, he backdoor now seemed more secure. They had been watching for days now, doing nothing but watching the guards take shift after shift. Anything could be happening to Carol and Daryl right now, they could be dead for all they know...hell, what are they doing just sitting here!?

Glenn yawned, "Do you think Carol and Daryl are fucking like bunnies right now? It IS mid-day" He nudged T-Dog.

"Yeah, and YOUR the only one who would be yawning at mid-day" He groaned, glaring daggers at the Korean.

Glenn narrowed his eyes, "hey dumbass, I wasn't the one snoring last night, keeping EVERYONE up and almost making them damn guards catch us. That was you dumb nut"

T-Dog growled, "fuck you Glenn!"

Maggie rolled her eyes, "Glenn, you kept moving and shifting last night too, you almost got us caught with your moving"

Glenn looked at his feet, "it wasn't sound though"

"So, still attraction!" Maggie retorted, anger bubbling up but Rick thankfully stepped in,

"Shut it assholes. We've done nothing but sit here, argue and almost get caught a few times, we fucking suck!" Rick declared with a snort

"Damn right!" T-Dog added, making Glenn slap his hand against his forehead and Maggie sigh hard. Rick just looked away grumbling. T-Dog was confused, "what?"

"Shut up dumbass!" Glenn, Rick and Maggie whisper screamed at T-Dog in unison. This was the worse fucking rescue team in the history of rescue teams...if there was one.

* * *

**A/N:: Sorry for shortness, i've been having a hard time. Be sure to check out my other story, 'Got a Problem?', I just posted Chapter 3 and am VERY VERY proud of how it worked out. :) **

**Next chapter will have the fight between Daryl and Carol that you've been waiting for and has been brewing since the tragic scene and Merle...and it WON'T be pretty, so be ready! ;D**

**Anyways, don't review unless you know what your going to say is something good, thank you,**

**-Paws**


	22. still my favorite redneck

**A/N:: Thank you for the reviews and eager messages, insisting on me to write chapter 22. ^^ I was happy to recieve all and am happy to present Chapter 22.**

**The trolls havn't been getting better or worse, so i've learned to ignore them. I'll cuss them out, block them then forget about them and ignore them, and if they bother me again...i'll go full Dixon style on the, saying every curse word in the book. You never want to see ANYONE's Dixon side...they're scary. ;P**

**I've been deeply depressed at how mean the trolls have gotten, they are really being rude to my friend Kaye, and I don't want her to leave Fanfic or get banned like she's saying they can do..it breaks my heart and she's done nothing wrong here, she makes us happy and we're the ones requested her what to write...that ain't her fault, if the stories are too Mature or something, it ain't her fault, we request them. :/ I don't want her to get baned or leave...stay strong Kaye, you got a great heart and a amazing soul. You brighten my days and fill it with happiness and hope. Keep hope for yourself.**

**Kaye &Definetelywalkerbait, stay strong girlies, you both rock and roll the Caryl stories, and I can't yet express how much I care about you both, thank you for everything...stay strong and ignore these bitches and pricks...thank you for your support for me, I support you to and hope you know that. :)**

**I also support Ramblin rose and Fairies Masquerade..I've heard you two have been getting these fuckers up your backs too and i'm sorry their bothering you. :( i've heard some of your stories and yet to read more but wish to soon, I hope you all stay strong, you are good writers with good hearts. I support you.**

**I support all of you out there who are getting these nasty trolls, but these four have been in a hell hole with them...mostly Kaye and Definetelywalkerbait, and it breaks my heart to hear it, i'm sorry these nasty people are getting to us all, I wish they could leave, if I could make them stop, I would, I wouldn't hesitant for a second...and I hope you all realise that and know I support you all through hell to heaven, good and bad, I got your backs.**

**Thank you all for your reviews and support to me, it helps me keep tagging along. :) now, on to Chapter 22!**

* * *

Carol was finally done thinking, it was time to act, give him her raft, her anger. He deserved it and all he was doing is sitting there and thinking, never looking at her. Neither one of them had touched their lunch that Connor brought them, Daryl never sat a word or moved, never looked up or at the food, Carol did, she would start to move then stop, she would look up at the food and wish it was closer so she could just reach for it...but not Daryl. Not the Dixon she thought she knew through and through. Nope.

She looked at him, firing burning high in her eye, blood-dripping daggers directed towards him, she gritted her teeth to try and stay calm as she spoke to the man who let his brother rape her, HER, "why?"

He slowly looked up at her with un-focused eyes, his head was spinning and he felt tipsy, "wha?"

She blinked slowly, taking a deep breath in attempt to hold in her anger, "why didn't you stop him?"

She looked at him intently and noticed immediately how his eyes started to spin, skirting over everything and anything, not stopping, moving and darting constantly and it worried her and annoyed her at the same time, he didn't say anything, which only annoyed her more.

She growled at him, narrowing her eyes, "why Daryl?"

His eyes we're spinning. Why were they spinning? His breathing went to heaving breathes, why was that happened? A few beads of sweat formed on his forehead, what the hell? He blinked slowly a few times, his mind swirling with things he didn't reconise as good, "I can't"

"Yes you could! You could have done anything" She gestured in the air with fustration at his statement,

He shook his head slowly, taking notice of his spinning head, "I couldn', he damn right knew I couldn'"

Carol was suddently confused, "stop being stupid Daryl, what he said was a damn lie and you know it" She glared at him harder but he didn't faze.

"He was right. Ya think he ain't?" Daryl sat up straight, his anger setting in as he finally focused on the issue. He was pissed now, she was questioning HIM, what the fuck had he done to her? Nothing, he was the one saving asses and feeding them too with his hunting, he could have died any second helping that god damn group, and she sat here telling him he was stupid.

"Yeah, I do. What you do for the group is a good thing, not crap that is done for nothing. Merle is a ass, he's trying to get into your head, you can't let him do that. You could have stopped him, Daryl, snap out of it, will you?" Carol seemed more worried now then upset, but she was still boiling with anger at his accuse to her being the problem.

"Ya wrong. I ain't doin' anythin' worth. Ya can do anythin' ya want, why am I even riskin' my life fo' that group? I don't even know them" He pointed his finger at her, his face fowl and serious, hissing, "I don't know ya"

"Yes you do Daryl. You know me, you know a lot about me. And I know a lot about you" She sighed, looking into his eyes...ok she would let her fury out on him later, right now she needed to get him out of this faze Merle put him in, dammit Merle, fuck him.

Daryl shook his head, "No I fuckin' don'"

Carol looked him square in the eyes, "You do. You could tell me someone no one else knew about me right now, because you know me, you trust me"

"How can I trust ya?" He growled.

"You tried day after day to save my little girl, that earned my trust to you, you brought her back to me. Your a hero Daryl, you are. You can trust me, after doing that to me, bringing her back, you can trust me for anything" She proceeded to try and snap him out of him, slowly scooting closer to him.

"Wasn't anything Shane or Rick wouldn' do" He looked at his feet, muttering.

"Yes it was. They stopped looking. Shane said it was bullshit and that it was pointless and Rick stopped because he thought she was gone. You we're the only one still looking, the only one who brought her back, that was all you Daryl" She explained, scooting another inch closer, keeping her voice kind and gentle.

He nodded his head slowly, "why did I keep goin'?"

Carol let out a soft chuckle, "I don't know, don't ask me, you we're the one doing it. I even tried to get you to stop once...your stubborn, once your doing something, you won't quit until it's done. You know that...because thats YOU." She smiled at him and he looked up at her, maybe she was right.

Maybe Merle WAS fucking with his head. It did sound like Merle, after all the fowl things he told and did..the things he did to Carol, to him, to other skanks and to other men...it was a monster, a devil's helper, trying to get into his head and mess with him, could he change? Could he loose the pitch fork and devil tail and try to grow wings...broken wings, but wings? He shook his head, he could worry about that later, right now he needed to grab a hold of his shit and apologize to the one person he knew he could count on, Carol.

"'M sorry. Ya right, Merle was fuckin' with me. I could 'ave done anythin' to help ya..i'm a fuckin' asshole" He grunted, looking through his bangs at her face, her beautiful freckled face. She smiled,

"You are a ass Daryl, but that doesn't make you any less of my favorite redneck" She was beside him now, nudging his ribs with her elbow playfully and he smirked, yeah he loved this woman. Cared for her, but he knew...he fucking knew he was gonna get hell later about letting his brother rape her, this woman, this nice gentle woman was gonna go all animal on him and give him a piece of his own shit. He was ready though, and he knew as soon as it was over, she would forgive him and they could go on with their teasing and flirting and playing around. Thats what good friends they are...but could it be more?

* * *

Connor sighed, dammit, he hadn't got a minute to try and work his escape plan. It seemed Martinez got suspicious about him one night and was now following him around like a guard dog on patrol, did he like it? Fuck no, it stopped him from soing anything.

Another night failed to get them out because of a own damn guard following him like a dog, dammit. Fucking hell, he said he would try to get them out tonight and that plan was blown. Fuck it all, if he didn't get a chance to get them out, why not just kill Martinez?

And now here he was, checking in for the night as he rounded the corner to met a pair of milky brown eyes, known to a man who seemed to be stalking him lately with catious and curiousity, Martinez.

Connor gulped, "sorry man, trying to get to my damn room"

Martinez nodded and moved, "yeah. Fucking late anyways"

Connor sighed and entered his room, closing the door behind him. He sat down at his desk and thought of Murphy. Then he remembered, he looked through the desk and found it, a photo. A photo of his younger brother and him.

He smiled, it was right before the world went to hell, they had their arms wrapped around eachother's necks and a big smile on both their faces, having the time of their life. Oh, how he missed Murphy. He could be dead, starving, suffering...or he could be ok, on his own, alone or with another group like Connor...or he could be like the two prisoners, he could be locked up as a prisoner being beat and tortured..fuck, why did that fucking herd have to serperate them? Why?

* * *

Rick sighd, this was too fucking hard. About a week now they've been here, sitting and watching. For what? No guards, there would always be guards which gave them no way to get to that backdoor and atleast TRY to open it, fucking great.

Glenn sighed, "Why the fuck does Merle looked like he just fucked a dog?..and it was good"

Rick narrowed his eyes at the older Dixon brother, "because I think he got to Carol"

Maggie's eyes widened, "oh my god. He didn't"

"He might have" T-Dog exclaimed, fidgeting around at the thought of that happening with Daryl in there, watching.

"Fuck it all, how do we get to that backdoor wirthout being noticed?" Rick asked, looking at the three.

They all seemed to be thinking hard and then Maggie grinned, "walkers"

Glenn looked at her, "fucking genis!"

T-Dog looked stunned, "I don't get it" Glenn slapped him and he rubbed his arm where it would bruise, "whatever korean"

"They shot at any walkers that come into sight, we gather four, one for each of us..and we throw them out in the open over to the left" she pointed to the opposite side away from the backdoor, "and while they are distracted shooting walkers, we run for it"

Rick grinned ear to ear, "smart girl"

"What can I say, I actually went through college" She smirked, staring at Glenn and T-Dog who both cursed under their breathes.

* * *

Carol was suprised when the door opened to show Merle once again, he grinned and nodded at Carol before bringing in a chair and sitting in front of the two as they sat side-by-side against the wall. Daryl looked pissed and Carol looked even more pissed. Great, fucking great. The woman got his brother back on her side, he growled.

"mousey, ya can't learn what ta keep that pretty ass shut" He narrowed his eyes at her, he knew that she stopped Daryl from believing his older brother's words and it pissed him off, he wanted Daryl away from that group, and she WASN'T helping.

"I havn't said anything" She smiled deviously, she knew that he knew what she did, but she was going to dance around him about it, play with him, see if he can catch it.

He growled, "fuck woman, ya know what ya did!"

Carol titled her head and frowned, "I havn't done anything yet"

He took a step closer to her and Daryl tensed, growling low but Merle only smirked, "ya snapped my bro out of it, dammit"

"Oh that. I might have" She shrugged like it was nothing and smiled again.

Merle rounded on her, pointing his finger in her direction, "stop fuckin' playin' round with me woman"

"Or what?" She asked, satisied with his change of attitude.

He roared with rage, "fuck you!" And with that he left, slamming the door behind him. His plan failed, the woman he lease expected his brother to fall for and trust won. The woman his brother eyed back at the quarry and ever since.

But what would she do if a woman came in...one he KNEW...a old girlfriend he crushed all over...came into that room with them, what would she do when Daryl realises who she is? He grinned evily, this would work. Off to find Kaylin Anne Dawn. His younger brother's high school sweetheart.

* * *

**A/N:: Woop woop. Chapter 22! :D**

**i am proud of this chapter, and I know the next one with be interesting for our couple with the discovery of Kaylin Anne Dawn being at Woodbury...Ol' Merle up to his old tricks, grrr, he's good...and bad...well, good, bad...that's Merle for ya! ;P The fight isn't exactly over for them, Carol is gonna get him back later once they escape woodbury and get back to the prison, then she will give him the cold shoulder till he is almost BEGGING to be forgiven. teehee.**

**Anyways, I want to thank McBrideReedusLover for everything she has done...your dream was amazing girl, sorry you woke up before the good part. We are hard core Caryl & McReedus shippers, FOREVER. ;P I am also sorry some stupid troll guest got to ya, I hope no other ones do, I love your stories, stay strong and hope they leave you the fuck along or I'LL get to them. No one messes with you, you are like AWESOME. If they do, i'll get my cross-bow and angel wing vest, hop on my motorcycle with my fancy poncho and track down their asses and shot arrows through it. Dixon Style, thats how we roll girl! :D**

**Thanks everyone for the support...and trolls, you suck, get a life, it will do you some good rather then sitting around 24/7 on your computer, wishing to be us writers doing awesome stories and shit. idiots.**


	23. Kaylin

**A/N:: sorry guys for the wait, I've been having issues with my computer..and well it had a tantrum and almost crashed, so like in the past few days...anytime now really...-sigh- its old though, over 20-30 years old...sooo yeah, gonna have to use my sister's computer, which I hate because the keys are so spaced and small...urg. o.o slow and hard to use, so if there is any grammar mistakes or mis-spells its because this computer SUCKS...**

**Thank you all my supports, and I support ALL writers who are having this issue with the trolls. I hate them, and recently got one for chapter 21, from a Guest...urg, if you could reply to Guests, I would cuss them out then threaten them and then make them run to their mommies because they are poor reckless bratty low-lifed pricks! :( The troll said this:**

**"****daryl is gonna die so he can go back to that pussy ass movie.****" - urg urg urg. they must die before...well, thney must die. ;P**

**Anywayssss, chapter 23! :D so happy this story got this far, even though it's being trashed...still I got amazing people reviewing and reading and I love and thank you ALL for everything you've said and done for this story, except for you trolls...you trolls such and are pricks and i'd like to sucker punch everyone of you till your jaws are broken so you can't trash talk then break all your fingers so you can't type...mraahaaahaaa. **

**ps. I changed my avatar, I love it and can't stop staring at it...Yazzy x is already drooling over it. ;P**

* * *

Rick and Maggie we're on a role. While Glenn and T-Dog struggled to get a walker each, they had their's positioned at the tree line ready to throw out. After a few moments, Glenn and T-Dog joined and Maggie counted in a whisper, one...two...three...THROW. And all four walkers we're out. Rick and Maggie nodded to eachother as they heard the gunshots start. Voices of men and one shot after the other filled the air as the rescue team tried to open the backdoor, it was locked good.

Glenn sighed, "step aside" all three did as said with curiosity, Maggie was rolling her eyes and Rick was shaking his head and T-Dog just grinned. Glenn took a deep breath and kicked the door and it opened slightly. He stepped back and smiled, winking at a stunned Maggie, "I'm good with my feet..no wonder I move a lot"

T-Dog just grinned like a fool, "idiots" He and Glenn stepped through the crack silently and catiously, joined by Maggie and Rick shortly after, who seemed to still be in shock of the new discovery from Glenn. Rick closed the backdoor just as the fires ended. It hadn't took long to get in and only 6 shots to take out the four walkers, but a long pause between each shot. They hid behind a military truck, tensed and ready for anything as Rick and T-Dog peeked over the edges, in search for a way to get to Carol and Daryl.

T-Dog looked around intently. Maggie had proved worthy by coming up with this plan, Glenn had proved worthy by kicking down the door and getting them in and T-Dog...he hasn't proved it yet, and he wants to and he will.

* * *

Daryl gulped hard as Martinez circled him. Recently Stumpet and Martinez had come in the greet the prisoners. Carol was being held against her will with a gun by Stumpet while Martinez had Daryl on his knees and was looking him over, a knife firmly gripped in his hand. He stopped at Daryl's right side and bended down, he hissed, "how can we get to your leader?" Daryl said nothing. Martinez grinned and grabbed Daryl's ear in a hast, taking his knife, he took it and cut at the top of his ear, cutting out a chunk, leaving a 'V' shape where the piece was cut out. Carol gasped and whimpered as Daryl groaned and trembling as blood poured down his head, Martinez smirked, "should of told me" he motioned to Stumpet, "let's go" and in seconds, once again, the room was left with only Daryl and Carol in it.

Carol hurried over to a panting and clearly in pain redneck, she looked at his ear, staring in horror at the piece missing, she frowned deeply and looked into his eyes, rubbing her knuckles along his cheek, "are you ok?"

Daryl looked up at her, blood dripping onto his lashes, he blinked, "fuckin' hurts as hell" he growled, narrowing his eyes as more blood dripped onto his eyelids.

Carol sighed, and softly brushed at the blood on his eyes, she took the bottem of his shirt she was wearing, exposing her stomach, and wiped at his face and head, cleaning the blood. She dropped the shirt back and examined his ear, she sighed, "i'm sorry" she whispered, looking into his eyes.

Never before had he had the urg to kiss someone, at that moment, he saw no pity, no judging, she just frowned sadly at the wound, knowing no emotion helped the issue any better, looking into his coblat blue eyes with her own ocean blue ones. He smirked, she was beautiful, really really beautiful, and he wanted to kiss her. Never before had he WANTED to kiss someone, and now that he knew what it felt like to WANT, he was deciding if he should. She would pull away, she wouldn't want to kiss him back, so why should he. She wanted to be friends, not kiss some low-life redneck asshole.

So he refused, but then again, the urge begged on, urging more and more for him to just lean in and become a man and kiss the woman of his dreams, his sweaty dreams that lead to him needing a shower while supporting a very hard on. He sighed, maybe he should..no, rejection from her would kill, but maybe she wanted to...no, she wouldn't want HIM, but only once...only once. NO. YES. He sighed.

He wasn't going to kiss her, not now. Not while they we're in a confined room, that way if she pushed him away, he wouldn't be able to run to the woods or avoid her, he would have to stick in the same room as her with awkward silence and glares from the woman he wished to have. It was for his own sake, so he didn't get embarressed, rejected and still have to hang around her until help came. For her sake too, he didn't want to ruin their friendship for them and make her question him and worry he will run at her and try to love her...rape her because he's a insane hunter in love with a gentle woman...wait did he just say he's in LOVE with her? IN. LOVE. Wait, when did that happen..? whatever, well, nevermind for now.

He sighed and looked away, pain running through his body, he winced and groaned loudly. Carol slightly looked closer, putting her hand lightly on his cheek as she narrowed her eyes at the wound, "god, it won't be able to fuse together shut...you'll have that piece missing forever, lord, Daryl...i'm sorry" she frowned deeper, her featurers looking destressed. She grunted in fustration, she couldn't help. She couldn't fix this, hell she might have been able to stop Martinez if it wasn't for the black man holding a run to her. She closed her eyes, her hand still lightly on his hand. It wasn't until he leaned into the touch, that she opened them. She looked at him wide-eyed, but his eyes we're closed tightly, as he sat and held in the crys of pain. His body ripped with shearing agony and all he could do is sit there and TRY to be quiet, so he did what he felt would help, feel her skin on his, he leaned into her ghosting touch, making the contact, flush to flush, close and warm. He sighed as his lips twitched, urging him to smile, which he refused.

Carol saw it, she saw the twitch in his lips, the look in his eyes, the way he was thinking so hard...like he was at war with something, but all he seemed to do his close his eyes and atleast lean into his touch with a sigh, a grunt and a wince of pain, she smiled..it was enough, she knew what he was thinking. He was thinking about anything but her, ANYTHING but her..but she didn't care, he could think of what he wanted, but she knew for sure, he WASN'T thinking of her, he would never think of her like THAT, never..so she knew, it wasn't her, because she could almost see his hard on member poking softly against his holed jeans, and she knew, she, SHE, little ol' Carol, couldn't do that to him, she couldn't make him hard, she couldn't make him feel good, she couldn't make him cum hard, she couldn't make him have the night of his life. She could only make him laugh, smile and be his friend. His best friend. Thats all he would do, be her friend. She knew it was a lot to have just that, but she couldn't help wishing for more, but he wouldn't allow that...she knew...so she settled in for what he wanted, friends. Just friends, that was good, ok. It was enough for her. She smiled as he grunted more and pushed his face harder against her hand.

By now, the bleeding had stopped. Carol sighed and reluctantly withdrew her hand from his face as he softly leaned against a wall, grunting as pain hit in hard once again, he gritted his teeth and sighed, "damn ear"

Carol smiled, snorting at his whining, "hey, atleast it makes you look more badass" she nudged him softly with her elbow as she sat down beside him.

He side-glanced at her, staring at her through his bangs and gave her a half smile, "whatever woman" he looked forward muttering "whatever"

She just smiled more, atleast they we're ok. Connor would get them out...Rick might be trying to get them out and they we're ok. For now, they we're OK.

* * *

Connor sighed as he opened the next page in his notebook. Even since he joined Woodbury, each night he would write in his journal. A page a night about whatever thoughts he needed to write down and today was a mess, today was the day to write in english, different language he knew each day, and well english it was. He settled down on his bed and wrote, back against the wall,

_Shit, what am I doing here? Its a nut house, I got Martinez following me around like a bloody lost puppy and the governor sniffing out my every move. Gunner won't stop giving me glares and all I want is to leave forever, help the prisoners out and LEAVE. The governor said if I didn't like it at Woodbury, I could leave...and I don't like it, but he WON'T let me leave. The fuck? He promises to let me leave if I don't like it..then he lies and fucking says I can't. Fuck that bastard, I want to leave, find my brother...get the prisoners out, he's doing things to them I want even say without gaging. Dammit, these people are sick fucks, time to leave. I need to go, find my brother, find somewhere not insane._

A knock came to the door and he quickly closed the notebook, his pen marking the page. He answered the door to met a tired and pissed governor, he glared Connor down and grinned, "your late night watch shift was replaced by Martinez. Your off tonight, sleep well man" and with that he left. Connor narrowed his eyes, good fuck, this is crazy.

Tonight he WAS suppose to get the Daryl and Carol out..atleast TRY, and once again he was stopped by the curious governor and the shitty face Martinez. He growled and closed the door, crawling onto his bed, he put the journal under his pillow and feel into a restless sleep, his last thought was of his brother, Murphy.

* * *

T-Dog saw the shed first and pointed at it, "there, they HAVE to be there"

Rick nodded, "good catch Dog. It's dark, let's go" he pointed to the left, "around the backs of the buildings, low and quiet" they started moving, by now all members of the rescue team proved worthy of being on runs and doing high ranked duties, they all smiled with pride as they crawled their way to the shed.

They hid behind a bush at the back of a house, they would have to rest there, the rest of the houses had folk out on the porch and in yards, no way would they sneak past them without being noticed, Rick sighed and signaled for them to rest up, "i'll watch, you guys sleep"

Glenn nodded, "i'll take watch when your tired" he offered and Rick nodded a thank you as T-Dog settled into a peaceless sleep, lying against Rick's back while Glenn and Maggie laid against eachother's back, weapons in hands, they tried to fall asleep and soon did, but not a good sleep.

Rick sighed, this was going to be hard, long and painful...but hopefully worth it, let them hope Carol and Daryl are alive still, hope was ALL they could do..for now.

* * *

Merle sat back in his chair, looking at the beautiful big-tited turquoise eyed brunette with slightly curly hair that lay just above where her breasts start to poke out. She was smiling and Merle didn't know HOW his brother got so lucky with this one and she still wanted him...this girl was beautiful and young. In her late late twenties, Daryl did love the young ones, this girl would turn him on good and forget that mousy woman of his dreams, forever.

He grinned at Kaylin, "tomorrow we'll go meet him, ya gonna be ready?"

She smiled brightly, "yes Merle. I can't wait to see him again" her southern accent mixed perfectly with her features, making her seem more sexy.

He licked his lips, "if Daryl doesn't fall for ya, i'll be waiting" he offered, giving her a wink.

She blushed and winked back, "i'm sure he will fall for me, but if not, your offer MIGHT stand for me, Dixon's are my taste" she licked her lips slowly and visibally, making him go hard. He panted as she stood up, her perfect breasts bouncing from how fast she stood, she knew where he was eyeing and she smirked, "see you tomorrow Merle" and she left, leaving Merle with a hard on, time for a damn cold shower.

* * *

**A/N:: Well you know more about Kaylin now...and damn, she is one of those young..but not too young...super model looking bitches who are all full of themselves and act all sexy and smutty...this is gonna be hard on Carol and Daryl. ;P**

**Connor just can't get a chance can he...teehee, i'd like to thank you all for your reviews and comments, sorry about the wait, I had computer problems and RL problems...and trolls, shut up, no one likes you, your comments are ignored and not thanked. :)**

**Have a awesome weekend, R&R girlies/guys,**

**Paws**


	24. Dixon down

**A/N:: soooo sorry for the wait, I've been busy lately with RL and shit. :) I'd like to thank everyone for their continued support and reviews, messages and favorites/follows. Thanks of of ya'll! I really really REALLY appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Been forgetting to do this...sooo, I own NONE of this, no TWD stuff or Boondock Saints stuff, wish I did...but hey, we can't all have our ways. ;P If we did well...damn Kaye might just be owning TWD and we ALL know if she did..the rating will be higher than R. o.o**

**Thank you to all who read and favorited/followed my drabble series/story thing, i'm very excited to be writing that, thank you for the support on it as well. :)**

****Ok, on to a reminder, i've been getting troll messages telling me that i'm like abusing the right of women by making them get hurt and raped..and i'd like ALL of you to know, I WOULD NEVER ABUSE ANYONE, NEVER hit a woman, JUST DON'T...Or men, don't EVER hit anyone, I don't let the women in my stories get abused unless its by bad people...and its not abuse its torture, I would NEVER write Ed in any of these stories unless requested or asked, or if its A/U but after a while he would like...die off or something..i never add rape unless its by some crazy evil person doing it to our prison folk or something...must you know, everytime I write ANYTHING that involves pain, I wince when I do, it hurts to write this stuff, it really does...but i've had people asking for it and it always ends good, the one who does the hurt, always ends up dying as deserved. :) I hope you understand everything i'm saying...on to the story,**

**CARYL ON!**

* * *

Carol looked at his ear, it was better, but would be like that forever. She sighed and surprised him by gently kissing it. She looked into his eyes, they had been here for a while and we're convinced no one was coming for them, they we're un against the furthest wall from the door, shoulder to shoulder. Both tired but refusing to sleep, arguing that they both wanted to stay awake and they we're fine.

The door opened to reveal Merle and Kaylin, Daryl's eyes got wide, he remembered her, he remembered that girl. Merle left with a smirk. Daryl could feel Carol stiffen, "who's she?" she whisped to him and he sighed, "highschool sweetheart" he whispered back. He could feel her tense hard and scoff.

Kaylin looked at Daryl and smiled, "oh baby, it's really you! Your back!"

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "stay the fuck away bitch"

"I knew you always loved it rough" Kaylin giggled, inching closer to him and Carol.

Daryl hissed, "ya best stay the fuck away!"

Kaylin tilted her head, not stopping, "why so?"

"Because ya a fucked up slut" Daryl growled, fists balled. Carol was stiff as a stick, not moving beside him.

Kaylin was hovering over him now, she kneeled down and her face was inches from his, "but you love me you big handsome man"

Daryl pushed her away but she came back, sitting on his lap, her hands going around his neck, she smiled and hummed, "oh baby, we're going to go hard like we did back in highschool!"

Daryl tried to push her off but she was attached, her fingers locked behind his neck and by now she was all but straddling him. He looked over and noticed that Carol had moved her self over in the corner where the two walls meet. He cursed under his breath as Kaylin crushed herself against him, he pushed up against the wall and growled, "get the fuck off!" she shook her head, kissing him hard, he thrashed and struggled to get away, when she broke the kiss, she was panting, "damn baby, that was hot, you taste like the pine woods!"

Daryl groaned, "get away, ya fuckin' whore. I don't care for ya sorry ass, go back to Merle, he might!" He narrowed his eyes, pushing Kaylin away, but she pushed Daryl back into the ground and started to unbutton his pants, he cursed and tried to stop her but she soon got it undone and next thing he knew his pants we're unzipped and she was trying to pull them off but he didn't allow that. She huffed and un-did her shirt, throwing it over her head, her breasts being held tight against her bra. He could hear Carol gasping as the woman did everything but get his pants off. He already was half-naked, having to give his shirt to Carol when her's got ripped. Kaylin opted to putting her hand down her waistband of his boxers and stroke his member softly. He groaned in fustration.

Kaylin looked him in the eyes, running her tongue along his chest, "you love me big boy. You wanna fuck me!" Kaylin was completely ignoring Carol, focused on Daryl as she gripped him hard and ran her nails along the skin. He hissed out, "get AWAY! STOP THAT!"

Kaylin just laughed, Daryl could hear Carol gasping again and it hurt to have her watch this, he was being raped by his highschool sweetheart, the slut couldn't keep her damn hands off him. Kaylin undid her pants button, but took no effort to take them off. Instead she kissed down his stomach, her hand still down his pants while the other held his neck so he couldn't stop her. She kept rubbing him and flicking his member but he wasn't hard at all, so she sighed and took her hand out. She licked her hand where it touched him and kissed him one last time, tongue in his mouth. She pulled away, picking up her shirt she threw it over her head and left.

Daryl sat up, holding his head. He started to shake, he quickly zipped his pants and buttoned them back up. He scooted up against the wall and looked over at Carol, she was staring at him with wide eyes, shaking her head and muttering. He sighed, life just got a whole lot worse.

* * *

The rescue group we're doing alright, they got to the house closest to the shed Daryl and Carol we're kept in, no noise can be heard coming from the room, even if its screams of bloody-murder or shouts for help, they can't be heard. If its a gun being shot or a body being beat, you can't hear nothing. If its a walker tearing someone apart or one who slowly turned and jumped the other, none of it was head. Sound proof.

Glenn and Maggie we're watching the corners, making sure no one saw them as Rick looked for a way in and T-Dog watched as a lean brunette walked out, her hips swaying and a grin on her face. Something went wrong, he looked at Rick, Rick noticed the woman, he gestured with his finger for T-Dog to sneak closer and hide behind the thick bush to the left side of the shed. He nodded and slowly made his way over, watching his six as Rick covered him. When he made it, he gave Rick a thumbs up as he put his ear against his shed. Sound proof, he can't hear nothing at all. Nothing. He sighed, shaking his head to Rick who grimaced. Glenn and Maggie we're still watching, no one was coming, Glenn whistled softly to Rick. The governor rounded the corner with Connor.

Connor looked afraid, Rick eyed the Irish man, something was off about him, like he was hiding something he did from the governor. T-Dog was watching Connor just as intently, when they saw him from the treeline, he looked unsure like he didn't want to be there. Maybe he didn't. Connor sighed as the governor looked him through and through, "you know Connor, i'm beginning to think you came here to look for Murphy. And now since he's not here, you just want to get the fuck away from me, huh?" he looked the man in the eye and Connor averted his cold gaze.

"Sorry sir. I did come to look for Murphy. I'm missing him like hell, fuck he's been with me forever" Connor admitted.

"And you don't want to be here anymore, you want to go look for him" The governor asked, aware of the awkwardness in the air. He never liked Connor, knew something was up, thats why he got Martinez to follow him, watch him and make sure he went no where alone, especially near the shed.

"I guess. But he is my brother, you would do the same" He looked up at the governor with curious eyes, when he saw nothing he wanted to see, he looked away with a sigh.

"I never had a brother, I don't know how you feel" He told him, sternly.

Rick shifted uncertainly in his spot, by now Glenn and Maggie we're aware of the situation as the governor stopped right between where they we're hidden and T-Dog was. But the two kept at their watching, listening to the conversation slightly, T-Dog was watching them while trying to find something sharp to make a hole in the metal shed with.

"You get attached. You get real fucking attached to them and if they leave, you don't know what the hell to do. He's my twin, which makes it worse. I got to find him, you know?" He kicked the dirt, sorrow filling his eyes as he bit back to burning tears, he wasn't going to cry like a baby in front of the governor, but the depression was too much.

"Yeah, wish I could understand, but I don't" he cut his hand roughly on Connor's shoulder, making his shiver, "but you know, I think your brother is long gone. Here, your safe. Stay with us, you'll get a higher rank. Even get to play around with the prisoners. I know you want your brother, but he's dead by now, but don't worry we are still here for you" He smiled and it made Connor shiver more.

Connor nodded and looked away, "he's still alive, sir, I know it..i can feel it"

The governor shook his head, "snap out of it Connor, he's dead but your not. Live while you can, with us" and with that the governor left. Connor sighed and sat down against the wall of the house Rick, Maggie and Glenn we're hiding at. Rick didn't take his chance, this man might be accepting the governor's decision, but if he didn't, they would try and help him, but for now, they lay low. They watched as Connor got up and headed back inside, where he thought he belongs, but knows he doesn't.

* * *

Martinez walked into the shed, the rescue team watched as he did, he had a gun. He closed the door softly and stared at Carol, "why dear. How are we today?"

Carol shook her head, "hating every second"

"Oh, don't be like that sweetheart. You got me here, that makes it better" he smirked, taking out his gun. Carol muttered "worse actually", but he didn't hear it as he aimed at Daryl's head. Carol let a sob out, "don't do this!"

Martinez snickered, "why not sweetheart?" he looked into her horrified eyes, he was going to do it no matter what. The redneck had to die. When all Carol said was "stop, don't do this. you don't wanna to" he shot. He shot Daryl in the head and the hunter fell over with a grunt, his body limp. Carol scream as she watched Daryl fall. Martinez left with a laugh, "had to be done sugar. He would of hurt someone, like you" The door shut with a slam, and as soon as he came out, the rescue group knew something was wrong. He was holding the gun in his hand, a fired gun, and a smirk on his face as he walked to the governor's place to tell him the news.

Carol ran to Daryl and held him, blood running from his head, eyes shut close. She cried, he was shot, shot in the head. What could she do now. He was gone.

* * *

**A/N:: DID I JUST DO THAT!? KILL DARYL!? O.O Woah. you must hate me, oops. well, now I KNOW Yazzy x and Mrs. Future Riggs will give me a riot...and i'm for sure gonna get some ranting from my lovely friend off DA ZombiMandi. Oops, sorry girls (and guys), but I did it. o.o yikes, i'm dead now too. Time to go hide in a corner and fear my life.**

**thanks for the support, please review and all. thanks to all once again...haha, I know i'm a bitch for killing Daryl, but hey? What ya gonna do? ;P**

**~~I had someone (forgive me, I forget who you are..) message me, asking for this LOVELY song...true good Caryl song...to be used in a chapter soon, and I promise to get that done, either next chapter or the one after that...most likly not the next, but soon. :) within' three chapters at the best.**


	25. Baby, I love you

**A/N:: I am dead. I like just killed Daryl... o.o I. KILLED. DARYL. DIXON. I am sooooo dead, dead, dead. deader than dead! deader than the undead! o.o i'm scared because Yazzy x is gonna kick my ass...and my buddy on DA (ZombiMandi) is gonna read this and soon be up to date and read that i KILLED Daryl Dixon and skin me alive. ahhhhh.**

**Ok ok, another thing, I am sooooooooooooooo truely sorry for the wait. :( I was out for the weekend and there was no internet then I hurt my foot and now am in a boot and all, soooo, it hurts and like need rest and the medicine for it makes me drowsy, so yeah. Something with my ankle. I'm a Accient PRO. ;P**

**Just a notice, MY BRITHDAY IS ON THE 30TH. I just can't wait, i'm going to Carowinds in Charlotte with my very close loving friend Megan. I love her and we will ride EVERYTHING TOGETHER. WE WILL. YEAHHH. Funny thing is she's two years younger than me but like a foot taller than me, well more like 7-9 inches. haha. :D Caryl on, here we go, dead Dixon...COUGH.**

**Also I added a song into this one. A song I think relates PERFECTLY to Caryl as a Carol POV. :) I love this song and always think of them when I hear it, if you havn't heard it (cough, Yazzy x...this means you...) you better go hear it. it rocks the Carylers feels. :D do it and I MIGHT let Daryl live...woo, I just said that. mraaahaaahaaa.**

**And this is for Yazzy x, curse MC for spoiling you! MC must reallyyyyyyyyyyy love you. damn thing doesn't seem to really like me. :(**

* * *

Carol cried. She really cried, cried harder than she did when Sophia died. She held Daryl's head in her lap, stroking his blood-stained hair. His eyes we're shut and the blood dripping from the side of his head was already dried. She sniffled as she looked into his face, his mouth was open a little bit and what she didn't notice was he WAS breathing. She sighed, and started to talk lightly to him, to what use to be him, "you know, when I was in my late twenties, I was only dating Ed. I went to a bar one night, a late September night, I remember it all to real. But I was just wanting to have a night of letting go..." she stared into his eyes, he was handsome, "and when I entered, I went to the front to order a drink and the bartender looked at me. He had the most handsome eyes, a bright blue but they didn't seem full of what they should. They looked weary and tense like the soul of the owner of them was hurt. I knew this because my own mom liked to beat me and call me names sometimes, not a lot like your father did to you, but enough. I knew the signs of child abuse and that man showed them, just from his amazing eyes"

She looked at him, why didn't she kiss him when she had a chance? Why didn't she just tell him her feelings? Now it was too late, he was dead. She waited too long and now it was fucking too late. She was such a dumbass. Like Daryl would say, a pussy. Too scared and pent up for her own good. Worthless whore, thats all she is. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and fell onto his face. She wiped them off with the back of her hand and kissed the spots the fell on to before continuing her story, "I nodded to me and asked me what I wanted. His voice was gruffy but I liked it. He got me my drink and our hands brushed, it felt like static, we met eyes and I swear, something about the way we looked at eachother was a silent message. We shared something. The more I look back at that day the more I think of you. Only now do I realise that man, well that handsome man was you" she sighed and cried, putting on hand over her face while the other stroked Daryl's chest. She cried and cried, why did this happen? Why to her? Her heart was already broken enough, now it was a full on mess.

She had been thinking about him ever since she handed him dinner back at the quarry, where he gave her that simple nod and a quick glance of eye contact with his starry cobalt blue eyes, staring at her like she was not like the others. Had he thought of her that way? She knew instantly by how he acted he was abused and he knew for sure she was because Ed all but beat her in public. When they first talked it was when she was doing laundry and he brought his, he nodded and looked at his feet, asking if she had room for his. She had nodded and took it from him, that being the first time they touched as their fingers brushed slightly, she took no effort to show she noticed anything about the touch while he fidgeted with his shirt and chewed his thumb nail as she put his dirty clothes in the wash, he grunted a 'thank ya' to her before walking off, she watched him go, wondering when she started wanting him to be Sophia's father. That was also the day she found something of his she never seemed to have returned. A crumbled up piece of paper, it had a few ripes on the edges, it was old, very old but intact. It had a drawing on it, their was a beautiful set of angel wings scribbled on by a minor-working pen and underneath it said, '_she's just like me_'. She didn't know who the 'she' was, but she wished she did. She never got the courage to give it back to him even after he asked people if they saw it somewhere, he even looked at her, his eyes silently asking her if she knew but she just shrugged, he had nodded and went to ask his brother Merle while she asked him silently for forgiveness for lying to him. But she didn't say no, she just shrugged. SO that didn't mean anything, didn't count as lying to him or saying anything more than a simple gesture, that small movement could mean anything. And even now she still had it, it was back in her...no _their, _cell -which was now HERS since he isn't here no more-, sitting in her small black bag she kept underneath her bunk, she always kept the stuff she wanted no one to know about there. A picture of Sophia, Sophia's doll, Daryl's crumbling scribbled paper, picture of her young, picture of the young bartender she met that seemed to look just like Daryl -but younger- and other things no one knew about. It was all hers. Not even Daryl knew, but if he was still here, she might just ask him about the paper. She sighed, wiping her eyes as she told him another story, the time she watched him skin a squirrel while mourning the loss of his younger brother, the day after they left the quarry.

"We stayed at that small abandoned house. We didn't a place to stop beforr going to the CDC. You had come back from a hunt and was now skinning a squirrel..."

_Carol watched as he cut the squirrel open slowly and carefully, his mind focused on something else though. She knew what it was. His brother. Ever since they came back empty-handed, she thought he seemed to be pulling away a lot. Hunting on free time and barking at anyone who got close, flinching when someone or something touches him, on purpose or on accident, he would glare at them and huff, growling which usually made the thing scurry away in a hurry while other times punching the objects that touched him since he couldn't scare them away. She saw all these things. She watched as he put meat in a plastic bag, the knife in his mouth as he did, he was humming something. Her eyes widened when she realsied what he was humming, 'Broken Girl' by Matthew West. She knew that song and loved it, it didn't help that the song related fully to her and how she was abused by Ed and just needed someone to show her she was worth something, could that somebody be him though? She shook the thought away as he looked up at her, but he didn't look angry, but in grief. He didn't mind her being in his presence. He nodded and continuing his task, the humming stopped. When he was done he looked at his hands and mouthed something, she watched his lips, every word making her heart flutter more. _

_He said, 'I been beat to the point I don' think I can live on my own. But for everythin' ya have done Merle, bringin' be back from the times I tried to commit suicide and run away or pull away, ya always bring me back, remind me who I am. But ya ain't here now. I don't know what to do, but I know that I will stay strong for ya. Ya could be out there somewhere and someday I might find ya, but i'll stay strong for ya. For everything ya did for me, i'll do this for ya' He looked up to see her tilting her head at him, he nodded to her, taking the meat in his hands and passing her as he brought it into the house, knife now back in his mouth. She took notice of the soft brush his shoulder did against hers as she passed and she didn't think she saw him flinch, he didn't glare at her, he kept going. Maybe there was something._

"...I never forget that day. Those words you told Merle silently, they we're beautiful. Your beautiful. You shouldn't have died this way, but you fought for life. You found Merle again but had to watch him do nasty things. I'm sorry it ended like this, I really am. I'm truely sorry I never got to tell you these three words, I always wanted to but seemed scared for rejection" she looked at him, tears staining her face once again. A old song played in her head, one she use to listen to as a teenager, right now, that song meant a lot.

_There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you_  
_Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out_  
_There are three words, & I want you to know they are true..._  
_I need to let you know_

She never got the chance to tell him those three words, they meant a lot. Each one did. Like a story being told behind the meaning of them, and it was all so true, no matter what happened. If they got in a fight, the words still burned on in her heart until they finally said sorry and made-up. But none of that was living, they never said the words to eachother or knew the other felt that way. They didn't have a relationship or past together like Glenn and Maggie. She sighed as another tear fell.

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_  
_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_  
_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_  
_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_  
_So here I go..._  
_Baby I love you_

"I love you Daryl Dixon" she whispered into his ear, tears falling onto his face, "I love you with everything I have. Only you Daryl Dixon, your the only one I love with my whole life, whole entire life" she sniffled as she tried to hold back any more tears, she finally said it. She told him the words that meant everything, but he didn't hear them, he never would. Because he was gone, forever gone.

_I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all_  
_Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would falll_  
_But now i know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms..._  
_Don't ever let me go_

She sobbed into her hand as she bit down on it, this was the way she cried back with Ed. He couldn't hear her cry, because her hand muffled it as she bit into it. She would sit in a tight corner with her knees up to her chest and cry into her hand, then she would clean up and come out, always recieving a beating for taking a long time, but it was lost now. He was dead, but so was Daryl. What good could that do. Everything she ever wanted to do to him, do with him, can't be done. Because he was gone and was stupid enough to be scared to take a chance, rejected or accepted.

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_  
_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_  
_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_  
_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_  
_So here I go..._  
_Baby I love you_

She looked at her feet, she needed to say it again. Tell his limp body that she loved it, loved every part of him, the good and bad. He was rough but he was soft. He was hot and cold, he was off and on. He was closed he was opened. But she still never told him, if it was while he was sleeping, still ALIVE, but sleeping, she didn't tell him then, if it was before he went off on a hunt or a run or a battle what could lead to death. He risks his life everyday and she still hesitates. Only now, when its finally too late, does she realise the big mistake she made.

_Take it in, breathe the air_  
_What is there to really fear_  
_I can't contain, what my heart's sayin'_  
_I gotta say it out loud..._

"I love you Daryl and I wish I could tell you sooner" she stopped herself from crying once again, just making the words out in a whisper before her voice cracked in a effort to keep the tears away, she couldn't help but think this was sorta her fault. If she told him, would they even be here in Woodbury? What if it was her, oh how she wishes it was her who went instead of him. She would move heaven and hell for it to have been that way. But it wasn't, it was what it was and it hurt so much.

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_  
_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_  
_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_  
_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_  
_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_  
_So here I go..._  
_Baby I lo-o-o-o-ve you_

Everything else didn't matter now, the only thing that did was the feel of her heart breaking fully now. She lost her daughter, she had been beat, she had been failed many times, but this was the last straw, the last string of hope broke when the life of this shy hunter left the world, leaving her alone with nothing left to live for, what would she do now? Since he was gone and no one was there to fill the black dead hole known as the place her heart should lay.

* * *

T-Dog took his knife and started jabbing it into the wall, he was eager, something didn't seem right. There was a pit in his stomach that twitched with uneasy. After hours he made a hole and gasped at the sight he got, Carol was no where near hearing him and he only got a slight glance of what was going on, the hole too small and un-fitting. What he did saw, wrecked everything, there lying in Carol's lap was a limp bloody Daryl. His face bruised from beating and his ear had a slit in it and his head had blood running from it, he could hear Carol whispering things to him, there was only there words he caught that hurt him the most. _I love you_. Daryl was gone, he knew by the way he heard her sobbing and aching for him to be alive and talking to her with his intense blue eyes locked with hers. He looked at Rick and shook his head, mouthing, 'Daryl is gone'

Rick bowed his head as he told Maggie and Glenn. Maggie covered her mouth as silent tears rolled down her cheeks and Glenn's face went red with sorrow as he held back his tears, Rick cried into his palms as he viciously wiped his face with them. They all mourned for their lost friend, Carol the most, she would never be the same after this.

* * *

Connor had, had enough. He heard Martinez tell Merle he shot Daryl. Merle had punched the shit out of him, cussing and yelling because the shit-head killed his baby brother. When the governor finally got them apart, they locked Merle in a room to cool down while Martinez told the governor what he did before being sent to the clinic to be checked over. Connor was over his head with this, the dick head shot Daryl. Who knew what Carol was doing right now, crying and in terriable hurt from the dispatch. He bowed his head as he took watch with Strumpet. The tougher man was offly quiet, he didn't seem to like the moves Martinez took either but what could they do. Connor sighed, "anything?"

Stumpet shook his head, "nope. Let's hope their isn't"

Connor silently agreed, "yeah. It's been a long day"

Strumpet looked at the man, "you do well by me. Don't turn into Martinez and believe I won't either"

Connor made eye contact and nodded "Ok. What he did was something that will never make it right. Why did the governor praise him for it?"

"Because he's a suck fucker" Strumpet growled, narrowing his eyes, "very sick and a helluva lot eviler that Martinez. He would of made it slow and painful. Be glad Martinez got to him first"

"But he wrecked the other prisoner's life forever" He grunted, sorrow filling him.

Strumpet nodded, "yeah. But he doesn't give a shit"

Connor mocked his nod before turning back to the task on hand. It was all too true, but he wished it wasn't.

* * *

**A/N:: Ok, so I didn't give you much of a cliffhanger lifter but hey, you got to give it to me, I did well with the whole Carol Daryl thing going on. ;) I need to update Dusk to Dawn and then update Got a Problem? and THEN I will update this again...i'll try to get to it soon! woop woop, 3,379 words though...that ain't THAT short.**

**don't kill me, cliffhanger about Daryl's death still lingers...well kinda. Rescue group took too long sadly. :(**

**READ & REVIEW and Yazzy x you BETTER PUT THAT KNIFE AWAY. I know you have it, you sneaky lady. I love you girlie! **


	26. Baby, I hate you

**A/N:: Ok, here's next chapter. I know Daryl is dead, its sad but he's dead...well, maybe, so let me do this chapter. I was very glad with the mourning that Carol did over Daryl, I thought I wrote it well and the song fit perfect to my liking. :) Thanks for the reviews and happy messages, they made my day. My ankle/foot is hurting again and I managed to get a Shin Splint, since we we're walking a lot in the last hour, so yeah, ouch. But I need to update this for you guys. Nothing pain can stop!...I hope.**

**And don't forget to check out me and Yazzy's new story called 'Holding On' its under my profile and its full of CARYL & METH. ;D Chapter one is VERYYY long and we're working on Chapter 2. so yeah, summer is coming to a end for us and all, days get more filled and busy, so its hard to do these things, but look on the bright side, 50 more days till Walking Dead starts up again! :D**

**Anyways, Chapter 26! this story has come a long day, and Daryl and Carol STILL havn't told eachother their feelings while they are ALIVE and able to HEAR IT. haha. ;)**

* * *

Carol stroked his cheek, all was quiet. She looked at his face closer, smiling as she remembered what it looked like when he was happy, pissed, sad, nervous, embarressed and what his smile was like. That half-smile that was all Dixon, and the way the first person he looked for when he woke up or got back from a hunt would be her and whenever he did find her in all of them he would relax and just nod to her. Whenever he would lock eyes with her she could feel herself melting, her eyes glowing brighter than the sun and her smile reaching her eyes. Whenever he grunted a thanks for food he got or whenever they touched on mistake as the electricity from the touch shot through her, did he feel it as well? But that was all over, he was gone, she would never see these things again.

But she finally told him, finally told him she loved him. But the thing is she told him when he was gone, only after it was too late did she admit to all her thoughts and dreams and the hidden meaning behind her flirts and teases and he didn't hear it, didn't hear a word he said, because he was already gone. Already out of her life, how could she be so stupid to wait till it was too late, it's not like he would have even wanted her because he didn't. They we're strictly friend zone, he would want a woman like Kaylin. What happened to her anyways? She came once and then he died, the last thing he got from a woman was raped. She sighed, atleast he got raped by a woman of worth, someone who actually has stuff for a man to drool over and become hard just seeing. She had none of that, she wished she did, but it was beaten out of her a while ago. She never wore any of those clothes that showed a lot of her body, she had too many scars, she didn't want to be turned down by EVERYONE.

Maybe it was better this way. This way she didn't get rejected by him or have to watch him with another woman. No, it wasn't good to think that way, anyways him dying still brings the pain and the hurt. Him dying doesn't stop tears from flowing or 'what ifs' from escaping. They lingered everywhere, coming out when they want, not thinking of her opinion, just barging in as it pleases. She scoffed her fustration but the thoughtd wouldn't stop.

What if she died instead of him? Would he even care, he probably would go to Kaylin and openly accept her, he was only rejecting her because he didn't want to hurt her delicate broken soul, he pitied her too much. He didn't care for her, he only tried to help her so she wouldn't opt out or hurt herself, he didn't want her to hurt herself because then she might go mad, she already was crazy in his eyes probably. Thats why he actually tried to help her. Because he was scared she would hurtself, he pitied her very move. She was worthless trash.

She sighed, she had enough of this. Hes gone and she needs to stop this shit. It's not like he meant more than friends with her, yeah she can be sad for a little bit and maybe cry a minute but she shouldn't mourn over him and cry for days, wish he was here and talk to his dead body. What the hell was she doing? He's gone now and she will move on. She will live on, for HER DAUGHTER. She WON'T live on for HIM, she will love on for her daughter and her daughter ONLY. Yes, after all the mean things Daryl has said to her, he was right. Why would he even say them if he didn't mean them?

Why was she even mourning him? Oh yeah...thats right, she loved him. But he didn't love her back, why was it so hard to just let him go? He didn't care about her, he would want her to get over him, he would really like that, he wouldn't want her sorry ass mourning over his hot sexy one. Not at all. Nope. Maybe that would be what she did, who gives a fuck, right? It's what Daryl would want. Wait, no, she didn't care about Daryl anymore. No more thinking about him, never again, he didn't deserve or want her thinking about him, yeah, he'd hate it. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, what went wrong with her life?

_"Ya ain't givin' up. If somethin' happens to someone, anyone from our family, ya keep on goin'"_

His words sinked into her mind and stuck there. This was what he wanted, for her to keep going. Yes. She told him. But she wasn't going to keep going for him, she was going to keep going for her. For her sakes. He's gone and over with. Something happened to him, he died. And it wasn't like he meant anything to her. I mean she meant nothing but a pitiful bitch to him, so he only meant redneck trash to her. Yep, he didn't give a fuck about her and she didn't give a fuck about him. Halleujah for his death. But why did it seem so wrong to think like this?

_"Ya won't stop, right? Ya will live on. Live for their sake. Keep goin' for them"_

No. He was wrong, she wouldn't live on for him, not anymore. But there was someone she would live on for, for her daughter. Her daughter meant the world to her, Daryl never did. Her daughter was her ONLY light and happiness in this messed up excuse for a life she had. She lived a long sad painful heart broken life, but Sophia kept her going. Sophia kept the light buring in the slowly dying candle. And that candle was her heart, and Daryl's death didn't affect it at all. She wouldn't let it.

_"Live for them, don' die for them"_

He was right. She would live for SOPHIA, not die for HIM. Wasn't that what he told her to do? Yes it was and it was the way it was going to be. Who the hell cares what he thinks of her. If he's shaking his head and looking down on her. Growling and cursing her from the place he is now. She didn't give a fuck. She had her own life, her own life that was without HIM.

* * *

T-Dog looked in the small hole again, Carol looked dark and fustrated, she was glaring at Daryl's limp body. He shook his head and looked at Rick who was questioning, he just shook his head, mouthing, 'nothing is happening' Rick nodded and reported to Maggie and Glenn who we're still watching out with silent tears falling for the hunter, ones he wouldn't want falling for him.

T-Dog turned back to where Carol was and sighed, "Carol?" He called, she didn't answer, "Carol!" he tried again, she didn't hear him. She was too deep in thoughts, just then the governor walked by, stopping by the place T-Dog was hiding, "did you hear anything Stumpet?"

The tall man shook his head, "no sir" The governor nodded and they walker off. T-Dog sighed, he would try again some other time, he couldn't reach her right now, she was lost in her thoughts. Probably set on Daryl.

* * *

Connor hadn't seen anything worse. He had snuck out and found Merle. The man was crying, Merle Dixon was crying. When he got closer he turned to a animal, glaring and trying to get to him but he was held in place by chains. He was bleeding on his wrists and ankles where he tried to move. Connor got closer, "Merle please. I'm getting you out. I wanna get outta here"

Merle glared daggers at the Irish, "what ya talkin' 'bout?"

"They brought me in, remember, i'm new and I don't trust the governor. He needs to die, him and Martinez. I was going to help Carol and Daryl get out, but governor kept a guard on me, Martinez, he knew I was up to something. I'm so damn sorry" Connor looked at the man, pleading.

Merle shook his head, "ya lyin'?"

"I swear on my parent's grave i'm not lying" He said, taking his cross in his hand and standing tall. Somehow, Merle believed the man, so he just nodded and next thing he knew, he was out of his chains and given a gun and knife. Connor nodded to him, "we're going to get out, kill Martinez, then get the prison folk and get out of this hell hole, you with me?"

Merle nodded, "hell yeah!"

Connor smirked and they left the chamber where Merle was once being held, stalking down the hall, in search of the murderer of a Dixon. The youngest Dixon murderer. A dumbass Mexican who messed with the whole redneck family. Martinez.

* * *

Carol looked at his face again, why couldn't she resist the urge to smile at his handsome blooded face? But this was a dead man's face. She frowned and looked away, only to look back when a gruff painful voice whispered raspingly into the air, looking for a presence of a woman she was in the body of.

"Carol?"

* * *

**A/N:: More cliffhanger for you amazing people. Sorry for that...summer is coming to a end for a lot of us and it sucks...so why not add some cliffhangers to make it worse? Oh i'm just kidding, I seem so mean. sorryyyy. But this is for Yazzy x. since MC only likes you and hates me, I depress you with a cliffhanger, now rip out your hair girly! ;P**

**Read and Review please! have a great day and 50 more days till walking dead, hang in there~**


	27. They say

**A/N:: Ok, here's next chapter. It took me a while, but my bestie Yasmine got me to this.-Love you girlie. and don't forget to check out our new story up called 'Holding On', its really good! :D anyways days are more busy and shit..sorry for that. but my birthday is this friday, so happy birthday to me...*cough* im lonely...I miss Jo...YAZZY HELP ME, I MISS JO!...and Megan...*cough* uhhh, enough of my pitifulness. o.o**

**Anyways, Chapter 27! this story is gonna go up hill for ya'll and ya gonna LOVEEE me. I hope...**

* * *

They say when your blue the only thing that helps is your love. But when your love is the one making you blue nothing helps gets you out. You'll pull away and you'll sulk and be in a bad mood. But they say when your love comes back something snaps in you and suddently your deepest secret and worry goes away, and your darkest is subsided and you finally feel whole and at home and its all because of one person, the one you truely love. Your true love, the one you will love forever. Not some puppy love you have for two days bedore getting tired of them and just leave them, they're the one you will never forget or get bored of. Missing them if they just go into another room. But if they leave you and come back, some say the snap turns south and makes you wanna be mad at them for making you be like you are, so which are you? Which will happen if you think your love is dead but then he wakes up and he alive right in front of you?

* * *

Daryl slowly openly his left eye, greetly by a wonderful veiw of Carol's breasts and her beautiful face with her freckles and bright eyes. He cracked open the other eye and was greeted with more to see. He groaned softly, muttering out her name. He knew she heard him because she stiffened and looked down at him.

"Daryl?" She asked, it couldn't be him. He was dead.

Daryl cracked a small smile, "damn, I got a fuckin' headache..." he rasped out, slowly raising his hand to his head which Carol swiped away, he snickered, "ya believe 'm alive?"

Carol shook her head and smiled, "nope but doesn't mean i'm happy" she said as silent tears fell down her face, she turned his head and moved his hair to look at what happened. She gasped at the discovery. He missed. The mother fucker missed! He just grazed Daryl. The same spot Andrea grazed his head. Carol chuckled, he was unconsious this whole time, he wasn't dead. HE MISSED. MARTINEZ MISSED!

Daryl looked at her like she grew too heads, "what ya so happy 'bout?"

"Your not dead! He missed, it was only a graze..." she muttered, wiping at her tears.

Daryl smirked a little, "yea', but it still hurts like hell" he pouted, moaning as another hit of agony struck him. Damn head.

"Better than dead" she muttered, tears still flowing. Daryl reached up and wiped at her tears, "'ey, stop ya cryin'. 'M here now, so stop it" he whispered in his softest voice and she obeyed, smiling brightly at him. He wasn't dead. Daryl Dixon was back. No one could kill a Dixon but a DAMN DIXON.

Daryl chuckled, "and we still here?"

Carol sighed, looking around, realising he was still lying with his head in her lap and he didn't care, she smiled brighter, "yeah, we are"

"Damn Rick, don' know how ta do nothin' without me" he grinned before closing his eyes as another wave of pain took him.

"I think you had..or have a concusion" Carol told him, "I don't know. I'm not as good as Hershal so i'm just guessing"

Daryl, "ya prediction is good as any by now" he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and getting comfortable in her lap. Why wasn't he moving? Did he WANT to sit in her lap? Her smile was so wide she thought it would rip her cheeks apart.

Suddently the door swung open and there stood Merle and Connor. Merle grinned widely, "LITTLE BRO! YA ALIVE!"

Daryl growled to him, "what do ya want Merle?" he asked, his eyes narrowed.

Merle smirked, "aww, don' be like that, I came here to get ya'll out! We gonna leave this place NOW!"

Connor smiled, "yes, after we thought you died Merle about killed them, they locked him up and I got him out and we're gonna escape.

Daryl moved from Carol's lap and she was instantly hugging Connor, "thank you so much Connor! I knew I could trust you!"

Connor smiled, "I never liked this place" once Carol was off of him, she helped Daryl stand up and he slowly walked to the door, "what the plan?"

Merle nodded, "we took our five guards, we should have a easy path out to the backdoor, then we open it and well, leave" Merle grinned as Daryl smiled, "hell yeah!"

Carol followed behind Daryl with Connor taking up the rear. Merle took the lead as they walked out the door, he whispered to them, "stay close and keep low and quiet" they all crouched and checked their every side as they made they're way to the back door.

* * *

T-Dog watched as the four escaped the shed. He grinned to Rick who got up and slowly followed the, T-Dog looked around before going to him, "hell, they we're quicker then us!"

"Daryl's alive!" Maggie sobbed, holding onto Glenn who was smiling like a fool.

Rick grinned, "let's get out of here!" They all crouched and followed close behind the first escape group, as they made they're way outside.

Once outside the door they ran to the treeline and into the woods. A little while in they stopped, Daryl was coughing with Carol helping him. Merle turned, gun raised but quickly lowered it, grinning at Rick, "Officer Friendly! Ya search group ain't been doin' good, have ya?"

Rick rolled his eyes, "we we're right at the shed, hiding in the bushes...you got there first" he told them. Connor stepped up, "Hello, I am Connor MacManus"

Rick nodded and shook the man's hand, wondering if he was the one who wrote that note in the woods. He smiled, "thank you for everything man"

Carol smiled, Daryl had stopped coughing and was now leaning on Merle, "he helped us escape!"

Maggie squealed as she ran and hugged Carol hard, "what did they do to you?" she asked, frantic.

Carol hugged herself and looked at the ground, not answering. A lot of things happened, a lot of bad things, things she hoped only her and Daryl would know. She didn't want anyone to know, Merle knew, but she couldn't tell anyone else, especially Maggie or Beth.

Glenn sighed, "come on Maggie. Give her space"

Maggie sighed but reluctantly stepped back to be beside her boyfriend as they started sharing their stories about what happened. Daryl and Carol just listening as the two groups talked about the governor and woodbury and what to do with them. Carol looked around, they we're her family. She was back, finally going to go home where she belonged. Hell was over and live has begun. Again.

* * *

The governor entered the shed, he was humming but as soon as he saw the empty room he was kicking the door and growling. How the hell did they escape? Suddently Stumpet ran up, "Sir, Merle has been let out! And Connor seems to be missing"

Suddently it all fit together, hitting him like a rock, Connor helped Merle escape and they let the prisoners go and left. They we're going back to the prison, but would they stay there? Did it matter, he was going to go after them, one way or another, they will die slowly.

* * *

**A/N:: I know it was very short and quite boring and a filler chapter. But I didn't know what to write...sorry. I hope its atleast good. I mean Daryl lived and they finally got out! Thats good and Connor is out, so you got that!**

**Anyways, read and review...i'll do more soon, i've been having trouble writing this story. It's a lot of pressure writing solo you know, I feel at peace and equel when I write with Yazzy. :(its sooo hardddd. but hope you like...please like it.**


	28. Back home

**A/N:: To anyone who cares, I had a great birthday...cough, cough. anywaysss, here's the next chapter. Chapter 28. Yeah, well idk what to say. So this is the next chapter, read and review. and OH, thanks to all for the appeciation to this story, i love it! Thanks greatly to Future Mrs. Riggs and Yazzy x. I love you both with open hearts. So, this is for you two!**

**Have a great time and all, yeah, well, here you go...**

* * *

Daryl was in bad condition. He was covered in blood, his blood. He was groaning and going in and out as Glenn and Merle struggled to carry him back to the prison. He was dragging his legs and muttered words under his breath, his eyes only half open and his jaw gaping open, lolling around from time to time. Carol stood behind them beside Connor. Her face filled with concern.

Connor was fidgeting with his cross, in deep thought, "have you picked up any other Irish men?"

Carol shook her head, "last time I was there, there wasn't...why?"

Connor looked at his hands, sighing, "my brother...I thought maybe he would be there. Remember when I told you about him?" Carol nodded and he continued, "we have never been seperated for so long. I can't live without him, I know he's out there somewhere. He has to be, he's hard-headed"

Carol smiled, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder, 'he'll be fine. I know he will"

Connor smiled as she removed her hand, "thank you"

Carol shook her head, "no. Thank you, you truely saved us" Connor just nodded and Carol brought her attention back on the back of the limp Daryl. What would happen for THEM now?

* * *

Carl waved his hands in the air, yelling to Hershal who was in the watchtower, awaiting the return of the group, "there here!" Hershal sat up and smiled as she saw them, but it turned into a frown when he saw Merle, he heard things about the man...not good things...but then he tilted his head when he saw the unknown man with them. The one beside Carol who was holding his cross. Hershal sighed, atleast he was religious.

Carol opened the gate and they came in, Hershal limped up to them, looking at Daryl and frowning once again, "get him inside, he doesn't look good" Merle and Glenn nodded and they walked him inside. Rick nodded to Hershal and Carol instantly spoke up, "this here is Connor MacManus"

Connor nodded to Hershal, "I helped get them out. Woodbury is not what it seems to be"

Hershal shook the man's hand, "you got your facts right son. Come inside, we owe you greatly for saving our family" Connor nodded and the rest of them returned inside.

Beth squealed and quickly handed Judith to Carol while she ran and hugged her sister, "thank god your home! I missed you!"

Maggie returned her embrace and smiled, "you know me Bethy, can't leave without you with me!" Beth smiled and the two sisters held hands as Carol started talking, her face pale and her eyes dark.

"He...he tortured us. Daryl the most. He would tie us to chairs or use knives to keep us where we we're...on time Martinez shot Daryl..I-I thought he was dead..." her voice trailed off as tears sprang in her eyes but she continued, "but he lived, and Connor and Merle got us out"

"What did he do to you?" Rick asked, stepping up.

Carol looked at her hands, "dirty things..." she whispered, "and it wasn't just the governor. Martinez did too...and there was this one girl, Kaylin-"

Merle came into the room and looked at Carol, "that bitch Kaylin got to Daryl. She was Daryl's highschool sweetheart till she turned into a sex addict, Daryl ditched her then but she came to Woodbury after this hellish mess and when she heard Daryl was here she tried stuff to him..."

Carol shook her head, "it was horriable. She tried..She tried too...I just, in front of me...and he tried to..."

Hershal nodded, "what did they do to Daryl?"

Carol nodded, sighing, "when Martinez shot him, it missed but grazed his head...just like when Andrea shot him. But the governor also beat him hard and when we first got there he cut his cheek with his knife, it was pretty deep...but...but he also slit his ear, he took a piece out of his left ear..."

Beth gasped, "oh my...i'm so sorry"

Carol smiled sadly, "he's alive, isn't he?"

Merle nodded, "hell he is. Only a Dixon can kill a Dixon"

Maggie nodded to Glenn, "sorry we took forever to get to you guys. We could have been there sooner...but there we're obstacles"

"I'm just glad Connor was there. He saved us. Got Merle out and they got to us" Carol said, smiling to the Irish man.

Connor nodded, "my pleasure. But is there a Murphy here?"

Rick shook his head, "sorry, there isn't. But your welcome to stay, you never know when surviviors stumble into here"

Carl finally spoke up, "did you kill him?"

Everyone looked at the boy, he just shrugged. Merle spoke up, "no kid. He's still out there"

Carl's eyes darkened, "you need to kill him" Rick just shook his head and sighed, "Carl, go on watch with Glenn"

Glenn nodded to Rick and followed Carl to the watchtower, the boy muttered angrily under his breath.

Carol looked at Rick, "where will Connor be staying?"

Rick nodded, "Connor you can stay in a cell with T-Dog. Since Lori died, T-Dog decided to move out, leave me and Carl together..." Rick looked away.

"When did she die!?" Carol said, then she realised she was holding a baby. A baby they named Judith. Lori's baby. Oh god, Carol looked down at Lori's baby. She died during labor. Carol sniffed and gave Rick a sad smile, "i'm sorry"

Rick nodded, "yeah, me too"

Carol looked back down at the baby, "who's with me?" She was originally with Lori but the woman was dead now.

Rick nodded, "Daryl has to be" he stated firmly and Carol didn't refuse just shrugged, "talk to Daryl about that" she retorted softly.

Rick just nodded before nodding to Maggie and Beth, "can you two help Connor get settled in with T-Dog?" The nodded and headed off with the Irish man following.

T-Dog looked at the rest of them remaining, "i'll go on a perimeter walk" he stated before walking off. Rick nodded, "Carol, me and you need to go check on Daryl. Hershal told me he stitched his cheek, cleaned his face and got him changed into clean clothes and looked at the graze. He wrapped his head up and all. But he said he had a concussion. He SHOULD be doing OK for now..." Carol nodded and followed Rick into the cell that the injuried hunter and the worried vet we're in.

Hershal sighed when they came in, "he's not doing good. He need's blood. I remember him telling me he has O-type blood..."

Carol's head snapped up instantly, "I have O-type. Please Hershal, let me help"

Hershal reluctantly nodded and took out a needle, he found a spare IV bag and started drawing blood from her. She sat patiently, watching Daryl as he slept while Hershal took her blood. No longer later was Hershal attached the IV to Daryl as her blood entered him. She grinned thinking that her blood was now in him, mixing with his own blood.

Rick nodded and left the three. Hershal looked at Carol, "Carol dear, tell me exactly what happened to him"

Carol nodded and looked at her hands, "first the governor had cut his cheek with his knife, then he beat him a lot...then his ex-girlfriend came in and...and _raped_ him" she shivered at the memories, "then Martinezshot him and missed, grazing his head and he was out for a long time"

Hershal nodded, "what happened to you?"

Carol froze before replying, "Martinez and the governor attempted to rape me but we're always stopped...but...but Merle raped me...He did it all the way"

"Why is he here?" Hershal growled.

Carol's eyes we're wide, she never saw the old man like this, "he helped us escape. After Martinez tried killing Daryl, he snapped I gues..."

Hershal nodded, "are you ok?"

Carol sighed and finally looked at him, "I guess..."

They both turned to the injuried hunter when they heard a grunt. He moved ever so slightly and grunted once again, muttering just loud enough to make-out his words, "daddy...don'...not the tree, don' tie me to the tree 'gain...no belt, daddy please..."

Carol's eyes we're teary as she listened to his soft beggs. Hershal was watching closely. Daryl's face scrunched up in horror as he muttered more, "i didn' mean too...'M sorry I missed the deer, I didn' aim right. I'm stupid and clumsy, i'm worthless...yes. Please, now stop. I'm a redneck trash, please stop now. no...daddy"

Hershal had enough, he softly tapped Daryl, "wake up son. Your dreaming"

Daryl's eyes shot open and he heaved hardly, his eyes scanning the room rapidly. When they didn't find the threat they we're searching for they turned to Carol and Hershal. He blinked, "what happened?"

"You we're dreaming son. We got you back and your doing fine" Hershal smiled at him.

Daryl nodded, groaning in pain. He had a bad headache, "yeah. Merle here?"

Carol froze while Hershal spoke, "yes. He is, but you will need to keep a eye on him"

Daryl nodded, his eyes closing again as he fell asleep, muttering, "glad ya ok Carol..."

Carol smiled as she watched him drift off, he was glad she was ok. And she was the same to him. Hershal sat back, "atleast he's thinking straight. The concussion wasn't that bad. The times he was out did the worst, he should be recovering from it. But next time he gets one, it will be worse"

Carol nodded, listening closely to his words. Ed gave her concussions before, some that caused her being in the hospital for a while. She smiled to Hershal, "thank you for everything!"

Hershal nodded, "if it wasn't for that man Connor, you would never have escaped"

"Yes, we owe him our lives" Carol agreed, nodding her head. Connor MacManus saved their lives. He was a good man, a man of honour.

Hershal smiled, "you should get some sleep"

Carol shook her head, "I wanna watch him"

Hershal sighed, "I got him, you go and sleep now" Carol reluctantly listened, climbing onto the top bunk and right as she closed her eyes, she surprisingly fell straight asleep.

* * *

He was starving and his head hurt. His feet had sores on them and his throat was dry. He could hardly feel his right wrist anymore after falling on it and he had bruises on almost every spot of his body. His breathing was labored and his eyes we're blood shot. He hadn't got any sleep and he was surely on the verge of death. Starving and exhaused. Surely close to dehydration.

His stomach was empty and rolling, his eyes we're blurred and tired, his mind was fuzzy and unclear, his voice was gruff and raspy, his hair was messy and dirty, his face was bloody and dirty, his clothes we're ripped and dirty, his skin was dark from dirt and blood. He felt like shit but he was still stumbling and scrambling, fumbling and tumbling as he followed the trail of a very good hunter after catching his catches. Maybe this hunter can help him.

He clung to his cross around his neck and the memories of his twin. He coughed and weezed, groaning and moaning in pain and exhaustion, but he didn't stop. He never would until he saw his brother one more time.

* * *

**A/N:: Ok, read & review please. This is it for the night, i'm so tired but I wanna stay up so enjoy this and have a great morning/afternoon/day/night...depending on where you are locating at. Anyways, who do you think the HE is!?**

**First person to get it right (which its somewhat easy) get's a special prize! ok ok ok, dedicated to Yasmine for everything she does. INSTAGRAM BUDDY RITE THERE.**


	29. Why'd ya leave?

**A/N:: Ok, so Yazzy guessed it first who it was but i'm not telling you what she said because the fullout answer is in this chapter. But she gets dead squirrels and big hugs from me. ;) Enjoy them buddy ol' pal. Anyways heres chapter 29, they are FINALLY back at the prison, but Merle is with them and so is Connor, so we'll see how that goes...mostly with Merle. Connor is a ok man, awesome dude actually...but yeah. Here is the next chapter! SORRY FOR WAIT, I've been EXTREMELY busy, so please please be patient with me. :( i'm trying my hardest, i've been in pain lately with my ankle, so yeah, thanks...**

**Next month Walking Dead is back, so get everything ready and rock out, its coming soon, we can feel it, this month will pass soon enough! But for now, read and review. You know you wanna!**

* * *

Daryl woke up to a grinning blonde girl handing him a bowl of oatmeal for breakfest. He sat up and smirked at her, "hey 'Phia"

Sophia smiled at him, watching as he ate, "i'm so glad you guys are back! I was so scared, I cried at night with Carl. I was so scared you guys we're dead! Momma told me you almost died, she thought you we're dead, she's so happy your alive. She really is! She can't live without you"

Daryl smirked, "she tell ya that?"

Sophia laughed, "not the last sentance"

Daryl winked, "well dont tell her you told me"

Sophia nodded, taking the bowl when he was finished, "you got really hurt! You we're talking about Merle last night, telling him to take away from your daddy...You yelled for Carol a few times, she stayed with you"

Daryl didn't know what happened lst night, he had a horriable nightmare but the headache was killing all memories, he just nodded, "shit does that to ya"

Sophia nodded just as Carol stepped in, "hey sweetie, go put that up, ok?"

Sophia smiled at her mom, taking Daryl's now empty plate and walking off to put it up to get washed. Carol watched her leave then turned to Daryl and crossed her arms, "how you feeling?"

Daryl snorted, "as good as I look"

Carol nodded, looking at her shoes, "Rick wants to talk to you"

Daryl looked at her for a minute before replying, "then send 'em in. I ain't gonna bite...not too hard" he smirked as he chuckled.

Carol smiled and looked up at him, "he wants to know what happened to your ear, he doesn't exactly believe me"

Hershal limped in and sighed, "Carol, he's just afraid your still out-of-it. He just wants to make sure" he turned to Daryl, "what happened to your ear? Rick has watch, so i'll tell him when he's back"

Daryl nodded, "Martinez cut a fuckin' piece off! He asked me where ya guys we're and I didn' tell 'em, so he did that and just left like it was nothin'"

Hershal nodded and softly looked at Daryl's cut ear, "it will be like that forever, that's for sure. We think you for taking torture over giving us away, you protected us. That takes a lot, I know Glenn or Maggie would have gave in, but you, well, thank you so much for everything you did. You took everything to protect us"

Daryl just shrugged, "ain't nothin'. Had worse pain before"

Hershal sighed, "yea. From your life, you would and im sorry that happened to you" Hershal sighed, "son, you need to understand what you do is worth a lot. Your just as good as Rick, you've done a lot, a LOT. Please understand that a lot of lives are saved by you and depend on you to help save them..and you've saved a lot. Your a good man Daryl, your past might be bad but your future here will be as a hero"

Daryl looked at his hands and sighed, "thank ya"

Hershal just nodded, "its nothing but the true son, but make sure to not be so stubborn with your recovery. It will take time" Daryl nodded and the man left.

Carol grinned at him, "you know, he was right"

Daryl looked at her, "yeah. I guess"

Carol sighed, "Daryl, stop denying the truth please. Your such a good man, you save us a lot of times, don't deny it please"

Daryl just nodded again, "yeah..."

Carol got up and looked at him, "call me if you need anything..." and when that she left, Daryl watched her go, her words sticking in his head. Was he really as good as they thought? He sighed and closed his eyes, suddently bone tired. He drifted to sleep, his last thoughts on the words just spoke to him.

* * *

Daryl awoke to the sound of arguing. He sat up just as Rick came in and Daryl spoke up, "what goin' on?"

Rick ran his hands through his hair, "Merle, Glenn doesn't want him to stay after what he did to Carol..."

Daryl looked at him and nodded, "can I talk to him?"

Rick nodded and helped Daryl up, together they stumbled out of the cell and Daryl leaned against the wall, his head still spinning from the graze and his ear stingining like hell, he watched as most of the group fought with the decision of keeping Merle. Merle was sitting at the small table, just watching Carol's ass while she cooked and shook her head at the commosion.

Rick sighed and walked over, trying to calm Glenn down who was about to punch T-Dog in the face. Daryl watched as Connor walked up to Carol, obviously uncomfortable with the agruing. He could see them talking and when Carol smiled he felt a sense of jealous in his stomach but it went away as Connor left her to retreat to his cell, not wanting to get involved in the mess.

Merle looked up and saw his brother staring at him, he grinned slightly, then ducked his head, ashamed of himself for what he did to him and Carol at Woodbury. Daryl slowly made his way to Merle, clumsily sitting down in the chair across from his brother. He cleared his throat, "what ya want?"

Merle tilted his head, aware of his brother's condition, "what?"

Daryl took notice that Carol could hear them but didn't mind, he repeated himself, "what ya want Merle? What would ya ever want?"

Merle looked at his hands, "for ya to honor me...Remember ya only brother as someone ya always loved, but that ain't gonna happen" he muttered sorrowfully.

Daryl nodded, "ya havn't done nothin' for me to look back on ya for"

Merle mocked Daryl's nodding, "yep. That's right boy, I havn't. But i've done more than our pa, ya know that"

Daryl looked at his own hands and scoffed, "yeah. Ya havn't beat me, but ya have told me THINGS...Merle, ya don' understand"

Merle looked at him, "understand what?"

Daryl looked up and their eyes met as he spoke, "how much ya mean to me. I came for ya, but ya weren't there. Ya didn' wait, I cried for ya, I mourned ya Merle, I did but when I found ya...ya didn' do nothin' worth a happy reunion"

Merle reached out and grabbed the back of his brother's head, pulling him to his feet as he stood up. The leaned across the table, their foreheads touching. Merle could feel one silent tear fall from his brother's cheek onto his. He sighed, he knew there we're eyes on them but he didn't care.

Daryl closed his eyes and gripped the hem of his brother's shirt, "'M sorry...so sorry"

Merle pulled back and shook his head as his brother's eyes opened, "no boy, 'm sorry. Ya got nothin' to be sorry for, but I do. I left ya, so 'm sorry. I should of been there for ya"

Daryl just nodded his head, "we good?"

Merle smiled, "yea, we good!" He hugged his brother across the table then sat back down fully his chair, just smiling at his younger brother.

Daryl sighed and leaned back, looking around he noticed the eyes locked on them. He looked at his hands as his face got red. He could hear muttering in the group and the yelling had died down to angry whisperes and glares.

Merle took his brother's hand in his and grinned, "me and ya, right?"

Daryl squeezed his hand and smiled, "always, ya and me"

Rick sighed, "Daryl, Glenn doesn't want to keep Merle here for what he did to Carol. And a lot of us agree, unless he has a very good reason to stay we will need to let him leave for rapping one of our group members. We can give him food and a change of clothes, a gun and knife too..maybe a map to a good place to hold up"

Merle looked at them, "I was followin' governor orders. Tryin' ta prove myself worthy, I was angry at ya'll so I took it out on her and 'm sorry. But ya right, no rapper should be in this group. I'll leave first light if that ok"

Rick nodded, "thank you for understanding Merle. We will send you off with food and a weapon, if you want a map to help you get around, we'll do that. Maybe a car too"

Merle just nodded, "it all good Officer Friendly"

Daryl looked at his brother as he walked to his cell for the night, he watched him go just blinking. His brother just got here and they made up and now he was leaving, leaving AGAIN because of this group, AGAIN. He clenched his fists and growled, "ya are idiots! He ain't no harm, he sorry. He told ya he was followin' orders!"

Rick looked at Daryl and sighed, "i'm sorry Daryl, I couldn't get them to agree with me...they want him to go"

Daryl nodded, "yea. And this time, 'm goin' with him. Ya vote him out, ya vote me out too. It don' matter, ya don' need me anyways" and with that the other Dixon was off to bed, for his last night at the prison as well, he stumbled and struggled but made it to his room where he fell heavily on the bed and sobed silently. He was leaving. Leaving Carol. He couldn't do that, but he had too. Merle was blood and if they couldn't keep him, they couldn't keep no Dixons.

* * *

Daryl woke with a start, today was the day, he was leaving with his brother. He got up, glad there was hardly anyone up. He met Merle in the hallway who smiled, "good to see ya 'gain brother, but I gotta go now. It for the best"

Daryl shook his head and stopped in his tracks, "I ain't leavin' ya 'gain. 'M comin' with ya"

Merle shook his own head and hummed his disagreement, "no-can-do boy, 'M goin' alone. Ya gonna stay ya pretty ass right here, ya understand?"

Daryl balled his fist and glared at him, "I ain't gonna let ya walk away again! Ya can' leave me Merle! Ya can' leave me AGAIN!"

Merle smiled, "but I will. I always will, but it ain't gonna be the last we see each other boy. 'M gonna see ya 'gain, can' get rid of ol' Merle that easy"

Daryl choked out a sob, "I don' want ya to leave me" he was glad no one was up yet, only them. Dixon's always woke up early, if it was to go hunting or to the sound of beating or drinking of bottles, they always woke up early for or to something.

Merle sighed, "ya gonna be ok. Ya don' need me to keep ya goin'. Ya be just fine here. Ya have already, ya been doin' it for a while"

Daryl shook his head violently, his tears staining his cheeks, "'cause I thought ya was dead! But if ya leave and I know ya alive out there somewhere, it don' help"

Merle snickered, "so if I kill myself then leave, it make ya feel better?"

Daryl glared at him, "Merle, please, don' go"

Merle looked at him sternly, he started packing his bag, putting a few cans in that Rick gave him and a loaded gun. He put the knife on his stump and threw the folded up map into his bag. He stood up with a grunt and threw it over his shoulder, "'M gonna leave and ya gonna stay the fuck put!"

Daryl looked at his feet, talking softer then he ever had, a voice he only used with his brother, "Merle..I-I can' loose ya 'gain"

"Ya ain't, 'M always gonna be with ya" Merle told him softly, "ya never lost me" Merle made his way outside and Daryl followed him as he walked through the gate, closing it behind him. He smiled to his brother who was now split from him, across the fence, "ya gonna be fine. Ya gonna be just fine"

Daryl let the tears fall, flowing down his cheeks. He looked up at the watch tower, no one was there but the door to the inside was closed...Maggie and Glenn had watch, no wonder. He turned back to his brother and frowned, "ya just gonna leave like this?"

Merle nodded, "yep, I am and ya gonna let me" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a chain necklace that had the silver letters 'MD' on it. He threw it over the gate and Daryl caught it, opening his palm, he started at the necklace. This was the necklace Merle got on his tenth birthday by their mother. He looked at it and cried harder but when he looked up, hoping to see Merle waiting for him to finally speak and for him to give him bullshit about crying like a baby, but when he looked up, Merle was gone.

He sat down, staring out at the empty forest, to the spot Merle once stood that was now abandoned by the presence of a fellow Dixon he longed to see the face of again. But it was too late, he was gone and Daryl had to stay. He stared at the necklace and cried, choking out only three words, "why'd ya leave?"

* * *

**A/N:: Short and sad...but hey, give me a break. Im in pain and pain makes me sad. :) Hope you like the result of Merle coming back to them...it made me cry hard, so you better cry or i did it all wrong. haha, anyways, have a great day, 28 DAYS TILL WALKING DEAD RETURNS. SO WATCH '28 DAYS LATER' AND JUST THINK, 'HEY 28 DAYS LATER, WALKING DEAD WILL BE HERE!' Have a wonderful dayyy, **

**READ & REVIEW~**


	30. Part of my family

**A/N:: Geez, im in a mood to write this chapter...sorry i havn't got around to writing 'Got a Problem?' but I don't feel like it right now. :/ but here's this, ill try and get to it later...yeah, this chapter WILL have Murphy in it, sorry, I told you last chapter would but never gave it to you, lol, im so evil. Merle left too...so sad...but sorry about the wait on all this, school started and i've been busy with stuff and my bad ankle is like screwing around with me and its sooo annoying, so please forgive me for the slow updates. I will try my best to get this up as fast as I can!**

**Ok, here this is for Yazzy who made a deal with me about writing this, so let's get it on girl. ;) READ & REVIEW, lots of sad Caryl feels and some Murphy goodness!**

* * *

A pit of sorrow flooded his mind and his stomach felt irregular as he stared at the rushed piece of silver in his hand. The blue eyes that hid so many emotions and secrets we're clouded even more, hiding thoughts and fear as he gasped for hair, holding back a sob of protest at the absence of his long gone brother. The pit was growing and he started to feel sick as a fowl twist built into the empty pit, the minutes passing by only making it worse. His fist was pushed into the dirt and he was kneeled as he just stared at the necklace in his palm, his mind deadpanned. Finally his stomach rolled and he doubled over, heaving into the dirt, the necklace still clenched in his hand as he emptied the contents in his stomach. When he was done, he sat hard and groaned, the awful taste infecting his tastebuds and throat, a burning feel to it as it sank in and stuck.

It had been a hour since his brother left him with only the necklace and the sorrow and he still hadn't moved from his spot, finally throwing up as the feelings spilled but he soon enough gathered them up and clouded them behind his eyes once again. That was when he heard soft footsteps he knew by heart, familiar as ever, Carol. She was probably worried, she was looking at a broken down crying redneck with a silver necklace in his hand and throw up beisde him from where he couldn't hold in the pain. He probably looked like a stupid mess, but he was a stupid mess. Dumb redneck trash weeping over his brother leaving him, again.

* * *

It had been a hour since she heard Daryl get up and get ready, he heard voices talking and she knew it was the brothers and then there was boots thumping and doors opening and closing and then silence. They left. She had cried silently for a while but finally got up. Daryl was good, she wasn't greeted with the dirty redneck with his irrated attitude but sparkling blue eyes and a grunt as a 'good morning' and she missed that simply gesture dearly.

Finally a hour after they left, Rick came up to her wide-eyed and nerved, he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "he's still here" She had looked at him, not understanding and thats when he told her Daryl was still here, he was at the gate in a heap so she set off to talk to him, she knew he would push the others away because of the loss of his brother again, so she decided to take a chance.

She walked up to him. He was doubled over, weeping softly and staring blankly at a silver necklace with the letters 'MD' on them that she guessed was Merle Dixon. She got closer and saw vomit nearby him, probably his. She could make out only three words being softly whispered off his trembling lips, the same words on repeat as he sat there, staring at the jewelry, he was saying, 'why'd ya leave', she knew he was talking about Merle. Merle probably left and told Daryl to stay, she sighed as she stopped at his feet, "Daryl?"

* * *

_Daryl?_

The words we're unsure as he heard them leave her lips, a hint of worry but with a edge of tension and curiousness. There was no negative or disgust not even pity in her voice, but concern as if she was worried about his condition and if the absence of Merle was going to sit alright with him, but what could he say to her about it. That his brother left him and he cried like a fool. That his brother told him to stay and he vomited all over the ground afterwards. That he cried for hours, saying those three dumb words that we're obvious to the answer and vomited over his feelings. That he wanting to leave with his brother but was pushed to stay. He didn't know what to say so he stayed silent.

_Daryl?_

There she goes again but this time more concern for him was heard. But what was he going to tell her? His brother left and he cried like a fool? His brother told him to stay so he sat there staring at a necklace? That he had to stay and could only speak three words? That he vomited while trying to hold in his emotions? Or he could simply not say anything, she would pity him and be disgusting by all those answers, so he wouldn't reply. So he stayed silent. What else was there to do anyways? His answers we're stupid.

_Daryl!_

This time it was not a question, but a call. A demand that he answer her. But he had nothing to stay, he already fiqured that out. He could just look at her and show her he had heard her but then she would see his red-rimmed puffy eyes that he got from crying, then he would look like a biggy pussy and she would run away and not wanna talk again. Yep, he was real badass. Sitting in a crying heap and vomiting over his brother leaving him again, so strong and honorable. But he didn't answer.

_DARYL!_

Now she was completely impatient, louder and annoyed. What would he do, he can't keep ignoring her...he could snap at her, growl and tell her to leave him alone. But then she would be pissed and avoid him and who else would he go to when he needed to talk to someone about Merle leaving, she was the only one that understand, but in order to not get her pissed he would have to talk to her, respond to her, let her help him or show her he was listening. Fuck, what does he do now?

_DARYL DIXON! ANSWER ME!_

His head finally snapped up at the sound of his full name yelled at him in a annoyed commanding tone. She was standing there, eyes narrowing and hands on her hips. It was obvious that she was fuming, shit, was she angry already? He looked at her and blinked a few times, she wasn't showing pity or disgust at his cried eyes or his red tear-stained face, she only looked concerned and angry at him ignoring her.

"What?" His voice was low and raspy from all the crying and throwing up but he was responded, after all his worries and unanswered questions in his mind...and her calling to him, he answered. Now what?

Carol looked at him with full concern, "are you ok?"

Daryl stared at her, he froze. Was he? Was he going to pull away or snap, maybe even leave or will he stay and forget Merle for now even though it was killing him inside, he looked at the ground, "he wouldn' let me go"

Carol nodded and kneeled down, "it's ok. You have us"

Daryl shook his head and put his head in his hands and sighed, "he left without a goodbye...will I ever see him again? Or will I find him as a walker or some shit, or will I find him...dead?" The last word was a whisper but he said it, he was choking on a sob he wouldn't let out.

Carol put her soft hand on his bicep to get his attention. She spoke softly, a reassuring tone that he seemed to like, "you once told me nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon"

Daryl looked at her and let his side of his mouth curl into a half-smile, "ya believed me?"

Carol chuckled and nodded, "I believed you Daryl and I still do. You'll see him again, he wanted you to stay with us"

Daryl shook his head, "but why?"

Carol shrugged, "how would I know, but he did and thats what your going to do...do it for him" she smiled at him.

He sighed, finally getting a grip and stood up, he nodded to her, "thanks"

Carol smiled wider, "are you sure your ok? You can go see Hershal"

Daryl shook his head, "nah, I just got sick..'M fine though" he moved to leave but she stopped him, "i'm glad your still with us" she whispered and then she let him go, watching as he walked the premieter as she went back into the prison. Yeah, Daryl was staying but Merle had left.

* * *

He ran with a knife in his hand and three walkers scrambling after him, wanting to rip into his flesh and eat him from hunger. Dumb skanks. He rounded a corner and came up behind one, taking it out but the sound attracted another but he quickly stabbed its eye, its puss blood spraying on his shirt and he gaged in disgust but ripped the knife out, slinging it into the third.

Once all we're dead, he gasped for air and stared at his kills, he couldn't keep this up much longer. He was tired and his bones we're aching. His head was spinning and he was starving, skinny as hell, he needed food. He gripped his cross necklace and prayed for help before moving on through the forest. He came upon a clearing and then he saw it, clear as day, a prison.

He squinted and noticed cars in the yard and the gates we're closed. The yard was cleared and he thought he could see people, living humans, walking around. He grinned, it was worth a try. He started to make his way down the hill slowly, his knife gripped firmly in his hand as he went. To be with others would be great, making his twin brother was there too.

* * *

Rick smiled at Daryl as he entered the prison after walking the premieter a few times, "you stayed"

Daryl stared at him for a few moments before grunting, "had no choice" and with that he walked off, making sure to not get a answer from Rick as he made his way to his cell he shared with Carol. Today he was feeling better, his ear was stinging and his head was still swimming a little bit but he was ok on his feet. He walked into the cell and look the necklace out of his pocket. He examined it over before putting it slowly over his head. He held it up and smirked slightly before letting it fall against his neck. He took off his shirt and stared at his scars, he sighed and put on a fresh new shirt before walking out of the cell, almost running into Carol.

She backed up and smiled, "sorry, I was just coming to find you" she looked briefly at the necklace on him but didn't say anything.

He nodded, "what ya need?" His throat was still scratchy from throwing up and crying so much but he could deal with that.

Carol sighed and looked at her feet, "they're talking about you...Glenn and Maggie are telling people that you stayed because Merle left you, is that true?"

Daryl looked at her, "do ya believe them?"

Carol shook her head, "they didn't see it, I believe you...Daryl, what happened?"

Daryl sighed and looked at her closely as he spoke, "Merle told me he had to leave...again, he said I might see 'im again, that I needed to stay with ya guys. I don' know why but he told me he was gonna leave alone, like it was the right thing. I think he felt bad for what he did to ya, he sorry"

Carol looked at him and softly touched his arm, "if I had someone to be mad at for your brother raping me, it would be you. Because YOU let him do it Daryl, he was testing you, I forgive him...but I can't forgive you, not yet" she turned and left without another word but she was right. He did wrong to her, and he was sorry but it wasn't that easy. He kicked the ground and watched her back till she was gone. What has he done?

He turned around and once again almost ran into someone, but this one was small, a kid. A small kid he knew well, the one he looked for and almost killed himself a few times doing, Sophia. He looked down at her and smirked, "what ya doin' kid?"

Sophia looked at him and frowned, "your brother left you?"

Daryl kneeled down to be at level with her, "no, I let 'im leave. He told me to stay"

Sophia nodded, "why did you stay?"

Daryl smiled and looked into her beautiful blue eyes, "because this is my family and he knew that...he wouldn' let me go with him so I stayed with my family"

Sophia tilted her head and smiled, "am I your family?"

Daryl chuckled, "if ya want me to be part of ya family, I will be"

Sophia laughed and threw her arms around him. He flinched softly but controled his reactions although he was still tense. He patted her back softly as she spoke into his chest, "thank you Daryl, you saved me and now your a part of my family...thank you for staying!"

Daryl nodded as she pulled away, "I wouldn' leave none of ya'll"

Sophia smiled, nodding fastly as Daryl stood up and sighed, "ya best get goin', ya mama probably needs ya"

Sophia groaned, "yeah. She wants me to help with lunch.." she started to walk away and yelled over her shoulder, "see you later Daryl!" He nodded and then also watched her as she walked off till she was gone. He looked around, glad there was no one else wanting to talk. He went back into his cell, forgetting his plans to take watch and laid down on the bed, his hands behind his back and his hand to the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes, maybe everything would turn out ok.

* * *

**A/N:: Ok, this chapter is for Yazzy like I already said at the top...but yeah, I hope you like it, i'm pretty proud of myself to be honest, haha, I wasn't wanting to write today but it happened, so be happy to get yourselves another chapter! 24 MORE DAYS TILL WALKING DEAD, JUMP UP ON A TABLE AND SCREAM IT TO THE WORLD!**

**hahah, enough of my crazy ass shit, read and review...don't be shy, I wanna know what you think! ;P**


End file.
